Love in the Embers
by Katannaism
Summary: 2 years have passed since the 100 Year War and Sozin's Comet. Duties have been fulfilled, promises done. Some friends drifted apart, slowly letting their once close bond deteriorate. Until the decision to go to Ember Island for vacation is planned. Hidden emotions will then surface and secreted truths will finally be revealed. Confrontations ensues. Zutara.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE : LOVE IN THE EMBERS**

* * *

They say time changes things. Time changes personalities, characters, decisions made... Opinions... Feelings... Aspirations and dreams. With time brings a natural change. Like how the leaves change colour through every season. How an attitude of an infant to an adult shifts. How an affections towards someone sometimes fade or change course. Suddenly new choices are made... New roads revealed. Fate and destiny clash as violent as any natural disaster. In an instant... The past and memories are looked at in a different way... A different manner.

...

Two years have passed since the occurrence of Sozin's Comet. Its blood red skies casting a fiery glow upon the Nations like scarlet power from a Spirit… Then peace...the return of normality to the atmosphere. Two years passed since the final sibling rivalry-driven Agni Kai for the Fire Lord's crown. When fires of both red and blue hues clashed violently in a comet-enhanced, vicious duel that was to be spoken of in the coming decades and then repeated some more as a piece of history. A flash of lightning and a near death experience. The intervention of another Nation…that probably saved the lives of millions...

...

The final historical battle between the Avatar and the malevolent Phoenix King. How a punishment worse than death had been put onto the once power-hungry tyrant in the end. Finally releasing every Nation from cruelty and subjugation that had been oppressed onto them for so many years. Salvation and freedom is then celebrated with great vigour.

...

Two years have passed since a new reign to a new future. A new world of peace, harmony and balance. Ruled with justice, fairness and honor. Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang had finally managed to bring a great union between the Four Nations…despite some difficulties and hardship along the way... Nevertheless duties had been fulfilled, unbroken promises done… Finally four became one.

...

And two years have also passed since the appearance of a new scar against a pale canvas. One marked of great honor and loyalty. One marked with sacrifice…for a friend. Then healed by the calmness of a tranquil yet unforgiving element, leaving only but a mark that resembled the one on the left side of his face. Forever imprinted, leaving only memories.

...

But was that really all that was left of it? Had nothing else blossomed from that impulsive action? Did that memory ever unveil something that had been deeply hidden in one's subconscious until finally-realization ensues? Will something finally birth from underneath the ashes and the Embers?

* * *

**This is my second Zutara FF... Trust me, there a few more on the way. Just thought I'd get something else out in the open. Hope you enjoy it as the chapters add up! Till then...**

**~Jenna**


	2. Letters to Katara Letters to Juliet

**I'm quite surprised some of you are quick with this FF! **

**_Annie1233: _Well, I guess you'll just have keep on reading then eh? ;)  
**

**_I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery: _I hope I can write and live up to ya'll expectations!  
**

**Anyway... I hope I didn't make either Zuko or Katara(especially Zuko) too OOC. Because there really wasn't much 'affectionate' personality from him in the show so I'm just improvising. Honestly though I can actually picture Zuko to be all romantic-affectionate and stuff without being too...mushy. You know? **

**Oh well... Btw, it's going to General POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 1: Letters to Katara/Letters to Juliet(get the reference?) ;)**

* * *

_Dear Katara,_

_It's been a while since my last letter. I apologize if it's a little late, rest assured I am not dead or in any sort of worldly trouble. Being Fire Lord doesn't exactly mean I get all the leisure time I want. But things in the Fire Nation have been going well so I finally get some time to myself. Some of it is thanks to you, Sokka and Master Pakku. Because the union between the Fire Nation and both Water Tribes have never been stronger if it wasn't for all your help. I hope the constructions and rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe is going smoothly. If I remember from your previous letters, you all managed to construct larger buildings and houses that resemble the ones in the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se. I'm impressed. _

_If I had more time I would want to visit you and Sokka. It'll be nice to see how it has evolved since the last time I've been there to look for Aang. And I must meet this...Gran-Gran of yours that you talk so much about. She sounds like a very intriguing woman. Especially when she is also able to…quote: Chase Sokka around with a stick? Uncle Iroh also misses you both. He finds Sokka 'absolutely hilarious' and if I don't know any better, uncle is about ready to adopt you. You out of everybody actually genuinely appreciates his love for tea. _

_Oh and you asked how Mai was a few months ago…and had also asked why she hasn't been answering your letters. Well, she's actually been quite busy with her family that are still residing in Omashu. It's amazing how close you two have gotten the past two years. You actually made her laugh at one of your 'stories from home'. Even I had difficulty doing so! And from my point of view… I think she misses you a lot… This fact is still scaring me slightly._

_Anyway, I really hope you are doing well. How is Sokka? Still scrounging for meat and missing Suki I presume? Even Mai misses Ty Lee ever since the Kyoshi Warriors left for Kyoshi Island. How are you and Aang? I haven't heard about him in ages. Please pardon me asking so many questions. I'm just curious..._

_Do write soon. I enjoy reading your letters very much since I haven't really kept in close contact with the others. To be honest I miss all of you very much. Hopefully we'll be able to see each other very soon… It has been two years after all… _

_Until then, take care. _

_Sincerely, _

_Zuko._

_..._

The eighteen-year-old Fire Lord then stamped his burgundy royal seal on the bottom right corner of the letter, before rolling the parchment up gingerly and securing it with a red ribbon with the Fire Nation insignia on it. Zuko finally slid the scroll into a sturdy canister that had been sitting nearby for undamaged delivery. He then got up from his paper-topped desk and walked over to his pet messenger hawk, Ying; that had been sitting comfortably on a metal bird stand.

"You know where to send this," Zuko whispered to the buff-burgundy feathered raptor as he gently strapped the canister to Ying's back. The hawk then let out a peculiar bird sound as if to reply before hopping on the spot repeatedly to change directions, its slightly hooked brown beak facing the closed, large, rectangular window in Zuko's office.

Smiling, Zuko made his way towards the window before swinging them open. The second he did that, Ying let out another squawk before flapping its wings and taking flight out of the window. The firebender then watched as it flew into the sunrise, the various shades of morning streaming through the gaps of its feathers and into his office. The warmth of the Fire Nation sun washing over his face as he closed his eyes and breathed in the new morning air.

He had sent Ying to deliver letters to the exact same place for two years now. Sometimes even doing double delivery with Mai's letters in the recent past. Even though it was quite the distance, from the Fire Nation to the Southern Water Tribe, Ying had proved to be a very strong, capable messenger hawk. It had been a gift from his uncle right after he became Fire Lord. His friends had to part with him to fulfil their own duties at home; so his uncle had decided the best way to communicate at the moment was to send letters.

Zuko had sent most of his letters to Katara and Sokka, since Toph...well, Toph couldn't read and was constantly moving around the Earth Kingdom to participate in different earthbending tournaments as well as mastering and teaching the art of metalbending. The letters to Suki and Ty Lee were usually given by Mai since she and Ty Lee were far closer than he ever was. As for Aang...well, he too moved around a lot. Being 'free as the air'. Most of the time restoring the Air Temples and being with his girlfriend in the Southern Water Tribe.

But Sokka wasn't one to write proper letters, so Zuko usually just wrote to Katara. He enjoyed writing to her and reading her letters; them usually containing some sort of humorous story about Sokka and his antics which never failed to make him laugh. Through those letters they had gotten quite close, especially after she had saved his life two years ago. The letters to each other merely strengthened that bond.

At that thought, Zuko's hand subconsciously moved down to his abdomen that was underneath his heavily-layered royal robes, where he had taken a lightning bolt for her from Azula. During their Agni Kai. Sometimes he wondered if he just acted on impulse...or that it was something else...

"Nephew, are you up already? It's just sunrise," Iroh asked, walking into the office through the large, thick doors. "Even you don't get up this early... You're already in your formal robes? There are no meetings today."

But Zuko was distracted, almost not hearing his uncle. Instead his golden eyes merely focused on the flying hawk that was slowly disappearing into the horizon, with a few locks of his untied bistre-seal-brown colored hair falling into his peripheral view. His already pale complexion appearing almost white underneath the brightening sunlight.

Iroh raised a grey eyebrow at his nephew before noticing that Ying was missing from its stand. The old man then formed a smirk as he watched Zuko look out the window with a hidden yearning-thinking that this wasn't the first time he had seen Zuko like this.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But it really was just about the letter to Katara. Scary, isn't it? Mai and Katara are supposedly close? Well, it ain't gonna be all rainbows and unicorns later... Hence the 2nd genre being D-R-A-M-A. I have been told to be dramatic... So why not channel that elsewhere?**

**Btw Ying is 鹰, Mandarin Chinese for Hawk. Literally.**

**I just realized Zuko's hair is actually dark brown... In 'Your Life's Worth' I put him with black hair. Yikes. Oh well, it looks black anyway! .**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this! Read and review~No Flamers, you get the gist. **

**Till Chapter 2...**

**-Jenna**


	3. Vacation

**Nice to know that there have been good feedback on L.i.t.E! Really appreciate it you guys! I actually have...two more 'BIG' Zutara FF's on my list. But I plan to finish Your Life's Worth before starting one of them. The 3rd Zutara one I'm planning is really big plot-wise so crossing my fingers ya'll. **_  
_

**The first two chapters of _Love in the Embers_ will be quite short because there really isn't much development in it character or plot-wise. So do forgive me if they seem fast-paced or whatever. I'm trying to hone my editing abilities y'know?**

**Anyway. Chapter 2: Vacation.**

* * *

_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_It's good to see that you're still alive and not ignoring my letters. I can see your 'royal work' has really rubbed off on you. Why so serious, your Majesty? Too many meetings with snooty nobles? It's nice to know that Fire and Water can finally come to an understanding after all those years of dispute. Arnook, my dad and Pakku are really pleased and honoured to be working with you instead of against you. Things in the Southern Water Tribe are great by the way! It's not as majestic as the Northern Water Tribe or as regal as your fiery Nation but it is definitely a really big improvement. Nice to know the almighty Fire Lord approves our reconstruction… Sokka is really happy with our new 'Royal Home'. Remember? Since my dad is Chieftain we've been dubbed as Tribal Royalty. It feels weird to be treated as such though. How do you deal with it? I know 'Prince Sokka' is enjoying it very much though. Thinks he's blue-blooded or something… Wouldn't want to explore that now to add to his ego. _

_It would be wonderful if you could visit! I think Sokka needs a guy friend right now since Suki and Ty Lee are training on Kyoshi Island. You want to meet my Gran-Gran? Well just don't flirt with her in front of Pakku alright? I miss your uncle and his stories! And he really does make the best tea! I can't find anyone who brews tea as wonderfully as he does! And not to mention tea isn't something very common here... Just hot water. Maybe you should try some. They're very thirst quenching. Don't tell anyone but Pakku is terrible in the kitchen! Gran-Gran had to shoo him out of the kitchen with a broom once because he made a disaster with the sea prunes. Don't ask. _

_Oh I miss Mai too! I really haven't heard from her in such a long time. She only laughs at my tales because they are actually amusing unlike some work-crazy firebender… I'm actually also quite surprised she can…laugh. Is that bad? The last letter I got from her was…a year ago! But I salute her for being with her family in Omashu. Why aren't they in the Fire Nation though? Have they grown attached to the Earth Kingdom? _

_Aang is alright… He's been travelling to and fro from the Water Tribes to the Air Temples very frequently. I couldn't join him because I had my own duties at home so I don't see him that much anymore… Maybe that's why you two haven't 'bonded' since he finished helping you with all the treaties and things 2 years ago. Good to know that the Four Nations are getting on well; not to mention repairing damaged bonds. It's nice like this... I just pray to the Spirits that they would keep up... Or get better._

_I feel so honored to have my letters enjoyed by the Fire Lord himself! I must brag about this! And am I reading your letter correctly? You miss us? Yes, I must brag and I will. Although I feel bad for your messenger hawk. Ying has to travel such long distances… But I see you've been feeding him well. _

_Although you are right… We haven't seen each other in so long. It's hard to believe it has already been two whole years… Maybe…_

"KATARA!" Aang's voice rang through the air cheerfully as the Avatar burst into Katara's small, supposedly private icy, office. The airbender zipped through the thick, gray and opal fabric that hung from the top of the doorframe to act as a very inappropriate door. But Hakoda insisted with the whole 'what have you got to hide' lecture even though he knew his daughter could just sweep up an entire door made of solid, thick ice.

Katara quickly flipped her incomplete letter to Zuko over on her smooth wooden table as reflex since she was actually quite private about her letters with him. For some reason she just liked having the feeling of still keeping close contact with one of her best friends. She felt…'special' somehow since the Fire Lord only managed to write to her and vice versa. Not to mention she enjoyed their personal letters to each other.

By the time the blank side of the parchment was facing her, Aang was already all smiles on her left. He was wearing one of the thick blue parkas that were absolutely necessary in Southern Water Tribe weather. Even after two years, Aang managed a slightly taller form and definitely did fill out in the right places. At fourteen or a hundred and fourteen, he lost some of his childish features and started to look more contoured facially. Especially around the cheekbone area. Even his physique had somehow morphed from a child's form into that of a fit youth. But that didn't stop him from looking swallowed up in those heavy parkas that left him irked because of the animal fur lining. Him being vegetarian and all...

"What're you hiding?" Aang asked curiously, attempting to peek at Katara's letter. Katara squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, not feeling alright with Aang's sudden cheeriness and hyper presence ever since their…issues…

"Oh… Uh… Zuko answered my recent letter. Finally," Katara replied monotonously, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. Unlike her old, fat mittens now she wore thinner but warm light blue gloves to enabled easy handling, especially writing. She then turned over her letter before picking up the ink-dipped calligraphy brush that had been sitting on the right side of the letter next to her pre-mixed bottle of ink. "I was just writing back…"

"You miss Mai?" Aang questioned, raising an eyebrow as his wide eyes breezily scanned the yellowed parchment.

Katara couldn't help but snicker at that one before nodding. "Yes… We have gotten close through letters after a few conversations right after the war two years ago when you were still helping Zuko. She's actually quite alright. I made her crack after I told her that story about Sokka and the 5-7-5 Society in Ba Sing Se. Remarkable oaf."

Aang chuckled and nodded, remembering when they were still travelling all over the place. Such fond memories…

"So how was the Western Air Temple?" Katara asked casually. For the past five moons, Aang had been jumping back and forth from the Southern Water Tribe to the Western Air Temple. He wanted to restore the monument to its former glory and rebuild it to keep the airbender's memory. To him it was home.

"Excellent!" Aang exclaimed gleefully, his entire face immediately lighting up with excitement. "You should come see it! It's really nice now! I even managed to get some earthbenders to help with the reconstruction. You know…repairing Azula's past damage and all… You should come with me and see it sometime when you're not all cooped up with ice-work."

Katara forced a smile while she looked at Aang-as her right hand; the one holding the brush, shook a little against the table. She then lowered her eyes to the ground before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The waterbender had long abandoned the style of hair loopies and opted for a simple loose braid that went all the way down to her waist.

"So… Where's Sokka? I just got here on Appa and…" Aang trailed off as he scratched the back of his shaved head, his eyes darting left and right nervously. "Well, Kanna told me you were in here. She looks great, by the way. Still healthy and happy…"

Katara smiled wider at the mention of her Gran-Gran. She _was_ happy and healthy. Happier since she was reunited with Master Pakku two years ago. Even though Pakku travelled from home to their sister tribe, his travels were seldom and he spent more time with Gran-Gran as well.

"Sokka's off in the new compound away from the residential area," Katara looked up into Aang's wide, gray eyes again. "He's been training this bunch of kids and teaching them swordplay. You know, being an all-expert Master Swordsman trained personally by Master Piandao and all... They are so cute…"

Aang nodded as Katara smiled at him before she turned to face the letter she was writing, letting her brush glide against the paper with each stroke. For some reason she just couldn't find the words, or any words for that matter to say to Aang. Truthfully she didn't even know what to say to him at that moment. He had come and gone so frequently to the point where she didn't even…couldn't even…feel anything anymore. As those thoughts about her and Aang's plummeting relationship accumulated, the next words she wrote began to feel shakier than usual.

_Maybe we really ought to get together one day. Sokka will probably like to spend some time with Suki…_

The Avatar gazed at his girlfriend longingly as he shifted his weight on the spot nervously. Ever since their recent…disagreements, things had become quite…rocky for them, creating this cold barrier in their relationship. He didn't like this barrier. He understood that with time, brought changes. Some more drastic than others. But he missed the times when he and his friends would travel around, constantly bonding… When there weren't so many things that everyone had to do separately. Now everyone had their own duties… Their own responsibilities. Aang had slowly lost contact with the others-even, _especially_ with Katara. This problem had presented itself just five months ago… And…

Then an idea clicked into the Avatar's head, remembering Katara's reply-letter to Zuko.

"Hey maybe we should take a vacation. All of us…" Aang spoke, breaking through the awkward silence. Katara froze, the movements of her writing ceased instantly. The waterbender then turned around to face Aang, with an expression of a raised eyebrow marked on her matured face.

"A vacation?"

The airbender nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. We haven't seen the others in so long. Two whole years!" he exclaimed, suddenly creating a spinning air sphere before hopping on it cross-legged. The Avatar then 'spun' on the spot, tired of just standing around. "Let's get everyone. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko… Maybe we can go to Ember Island. Zuko probably has his own beach house or something. We can unwind there and stuff…"

Katara tilted her head to one side, letting her braid fall in the same direction as she thought about that prospect. Actually it _would_ be a good idea… Reconstruction of the tribe wasn't as busying as before and they haven't had many problems politically… It shouldn't really be a problem… Maybe everyone _did_ need some sort of a break… Not to mention catch up. Especially catch up...

"That's a great idea!" she replied excitedly, smiling wide, much to Aang's relief. His heart nearly jumped into his throat at her words. "I'll write that to Zuko to ask him about Ember Island. Then I'll try to get a message to Suki at Kyoshi Island and _hopefully_ be able to reach Toph. Why don't you let Sokka know? I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear about that."

Aang nodded before letting himself out of Katara's iced office on his air sphere. He just couldn't help but grin to himself as he exited into the now thriving Southern Water Tribe. It was the perfect excuse to get back with Katara! He could hold off the rebuilding of the Air Temples for a while… Maybe after this vacation she could just go back to being like the old Katara. The Katara that was his doting and motherly waterbending teacher, the Katara who he took down an entire factory with once… The Katara who went otter-penguin sledding with him… The Katara from two years ago…

Perhaps this vacation was what everyone needed… What _they_ needed.

* * *

Katara couldn't help but smile at Aang's idea. He was definitely right. They should have a vacation. After two whole years of redevelopment, treaties and et cetera, they deserved it. They deserved a break. Without further hesitation, she quickly dipped her brush into the calligraphy ink and began writing as fast as she could-curbing her excitement without ruining her well-practised calligraphy.

_By the way Zuko, Aang just had an amazing idea. Why not all of us take a vacation or something like that at Ember Island? Will that be alright with you? Aang was thinking your beach house? We can get Suki, Ty Lee, Toph and even Mai! I think it'll be good for us don't you think? We should have a break. Redevelopments have been going great after all… I can get Suki and Toph… Why don't you ask Mai? All of us can catch up at once that way. What do you say? _

_Let me know soon. _

_Katara. _

The waterbender suppressed the urge to use her waterbending to make the ink dry faster, but remained a more…patient demeanor. To pass the few seconds, she managed to get a few pieces of fish from her new kitchen for Ying. The raptor had been sitting on another chair in her office comfortably nearby when she was writing her reply letter. Katara then carefully fed the hawk as it ate hungrily, occasionally letting out a bird-like squawk to express its thanks and satisfaction.

After the ink had completely dried, Katara rolled up the parchment into a scroll and sealed it with the Water Tribe seal before sliding it back into the canister that it had come with in the first place. She then carefully strapped it onto Ying's back. With gentle fingers, she petted the hawk as it flew and perched itself onto her shoulder left. Over the years of letter sending, Ying had grown accustomed to Katara and practically became an animal friend to her like how Appa and Momo were to Aang.

As the waterbender walked out into the open, she saw a _very _excited Sokka running up to her. His eyes wide and his arms flapping in the air madly. Aang was also running behind the older boy, but slower. Katara rolled her eyes and smirked at her fast approaching brother.

"You'd think after two years he'd act…normal," Katara whispered jokingly to Ying, who screeched in reply.

"Katara, Katara, KATARA!" Sokka yelled, skidding to a stop after reaching her and the messenger hawk, who simply eyed the Water Tribesman curiously. The eighteen-year-old was huffing and puffing and panting as he leaned onto his sister's shoulder, having ran all the way from his training compound.

"Where's the fire?" Katara asked blankly, smirking at her brother, who shot her a glare before clearing his throat and straightening up, smoothing out the wrinkles on his parka.

"Aang is a genius," Sokka said almost in a mocking, formal tone as he regained his breath. As if on cue, the Avatar was already at his side, his face all smiles. "You should totally tell Zuko and ask him about Ember Island! I haven't seen Suki in ages!"

Katara chuckled and shook her head. It was no exaggeration and no mystery that her brother missed his warrior girlfriend _very much._ When he wasn't training young Water Tribe warriors, spending 'men time' with their dad and Bato or helping her and Pakku with the rebuilding of their tribe, Sokka spent his time lamenting about not seeing Suki for such a long time, earning him several lectures from Gran-Gran about being patient. Often with the proverb: _'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'._

"Relax, Sokka," Katara said, reaching up with her left hand to pet Ying again. "I already wrote the letter. I was just about to send it until you came crashing in."

Sokka's eyes lit up instantly before lunging forward towards Ying with his arms outstretched.

"Perfect! Send him away! Fly! Fly!" The Water Tribesman hands looked as if he was trying to strangle the raptor instead of catching it and then sending it off.

Ying let out a terrified squawk before flying over to Katara's right shoulder and screeching fiercely at Sokka, who let out a yelp before staggering a few steps back. When Sokka had his arms pinned to his sides, Ying ruffled its feathers before remaining still on Katara's shoulder once again. It's beady eyes glaring daggers at Sokka as if to threaten him. It also seemed as if the hawk was _defending_ Katara from what appeared to be a mentally mad human.

"New bodyguard?" Sokka asked, glaring at Ying with equal fierceness. "What is it with this bird? It knows me! Two years! How come he's so friendly with you?"

Katara ignored Sokka and simply grinned in triumph before holding her right arm out for Ying to perch on before leaning closer to the bird.

"Get this to his Highness," she whispered in a teasing manner, especially at the words 'his Highness'. Katara then raised her arm up swiftly and Ying spread its dark wings before taking flight. The waterbender then watched as Ying slowly disappeared into the light of the day's sun before grabbing Sokka by the arm and dragging him away towards a small area with incomplete construction.

"Help me with these houses!" she ordered, despite her brother's never-ending protests.

Aang grinned and the two Water Tribe siblings before jogging after them. He simply couldn't stop thinking about their possible coming vacation. If he played his cards right, Katara and him would be back on the right track in their relationship. It was all about timing…and the execution of it all...

"Hey guys wait up! I'll help!"

* * *

Zuko's face had instantly lit up after he finished reading Katara's latest reply to his letter. He had just finished a fantastically boring meeting with his officials and advisors and was in quite a bitter mood. The officials had been quite pushy and pelted him with ideas to modernize the Fire Nation, often leading to some bickering between them-forcing him having to calm them down in the end instead of getting something productive accomplished.

Ying had alerted him with its familiar screech and flew into his room where he had been unwinding on his bed. After the meeting he had abandoned his formal robes for a more comfortable attire of a simply burgundy, gold-trimmed hippari and pants. He was about to doze off into brief unconsciousness until the hawk flew in through an open window, finally landing on a padded wooden chair in front of his dresser.

Seeing the messenger hawk made Zuko instantly eject himself out of the bed, nearly crashing down onto the floor in the process. He then gingerly extracted the letter canister off of Ying's back before sliding the scroll out, smiling to himself as he saw the all-too-familiar blue Water Tribe seal. After unfurling the scroll, Zuko made his way back to his bed, sitting on the edge as he read its contents. A chuckle would escape his lips whenever his eyes scanned past something amusing to him. But as he reached the last paragraph of the epistle, he couldn't tear his gaze away from one particular sentence.

_Why not all of us take a vacation or something like that at Ember Island?_

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow at the beautifully calligraphic words. Vacation? At Ember Island? Something warm then roiled in his stomach as he thought about seeing his friends again. Maybe they did deserve a break… After all, two years of peace-making really did take a toll on his leisure time, not to mention the friendships that he had come to make long ago. It would be nice seeing them all again… Seeing them after two years... He wondered if any of them changed... He wondered if he would recognize them even though it had only been two years.

Zuko then placed the letter aside on his bed before walking over to his desk where he usually wrote his replies to Katara. Pulling the top drawer open, he took out a scroll that contained the schedule of the month and the ones coming after. His uncle Iroh had taken the liberty of jotting down his future meetings and duties on the parchment in case one should forget. Zuko's entire face lit up when he saw that in the next few weeks he would be completely free of royal duties and meetings with bickering officials and stone-faced advisors.

_Finally…_ he thought as he scanned the withering paper, suddenly all hopes of vacationing in now_ his_ beach house on Ember Island rising rapidly. The excitement was just bubbling inside of him like soup boiling over.

Even the repeated knocks on the door couldn't snap him out of it.

"Zuko? Are you asleep?" Iroh asked, entering the room by pushing the door open with his back. His hands occupied by the tray of lacquer ware cups and a hot teapot. The retired General then saw his oddly grinning nephew staring at his schedule as if he had hit some sort of glorious epiphany. "What're you doing? And…what pleases you so about your schedule?" The old man suddenly began to feel slightly worried, assuming that maybe after all the work... Zuko would actually be excited with finding more.

Zuko's head snapped up as he chucked away the schedule and practically flew over to his uncle, immediately helping him with the hard wooden tray before setting it down on a small round table a few feet right from his bed.

"Uncle, there are no…royal duties for me in the next few weeks, right?" the youth asked quickly as Iroh sat down on one of the empty wooden chairs that surrounded the tea table. "I can have a break during that time?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow curiously as he poured some of Zuko's favorite green tea into the two ornate cups; the fragrant steam wafting off the liquid's surface and dancing playfully into the warm air.

"Yes… You are entitled to take a break for the next couple of weeks… Most of your royal duties have been taken care of. Now it's just left to the Nation's people…" Iroh replied slowly as he fanned the steam away. "Why do you ask? Are you planning something?"

The grin that Iroh found strange on Zuko's face instantly widened to the point where the corners of his mouth reached his ears. And the youth was _trying_ inexplicably hard to contain his agitation. For a quick moment, Iroh was genuinely, _truly_ concerned about his nephew's well-being, until his old but still well-functioning eyes caught sight of a piece of yellowed parchment that sat on Zuko's bed with an all too familiar blue seal attached to the head of the letter.

_Ah. _The old man understood.

"Uncle… How about we take a vacation to Ember Island for that couple of weeks?" Zuko asked, sitting himself down opposite of his uncle.

"A vacation?"

* * *

**Finally. Hope you enjoy this piece! Do R&R! Flamers will be doused...etc...**

**Again, the first two chapters are short since there aren't much development. But the good stuff will be coming, I assure you... Hope some of you like drama... It won't be like...weird cat-fight drama with unnecessary issues but more on... conflicts and stuff. You'll get it when you read it. **

**Till then,**

**~Jenna**


	4. Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**_Annie1233: _Well I don't know about that... (blushes excessively) But I'm aiming to be as good as I can get that's for sure!  
**

**_I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery: _It does? Not like...cabbage? *cue Cabbage Merchant  
**

**_a123b: _How come everybody always expects a really mad, bitchy Mai? I mean, sure, she can act the part but still... But there isn't going to be an affair. You'll see why in the later chapter.  
**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"_No…"_

"... Are we there yet?"

"_NO, SOKKA, NOT YET!" _ Katara nearly yelled at her brother, turning around to shoot him one of her iciest glares. The Water Tribesman smiled sheepishly at his little sister and shrunk back in his seat, knowing that she might blow a fuse quite soon. But it wasn't his fault he was getting more and more bored by the second...

The frustrated sister sighed and turned back on Appa's saddle, keeping her softening glare fixated on the horizon in front of her.

"You'd think at eighteen he'll grow up a little…." she muttered to herself as she leaned back slightly on the edge of the hard saddle, tilting her head back slightly.

Katara's most recent letter to Zuko about their 'vacation' had been very quickly replied-within only three days which was quite fast already. The parchment that had been sent in had been smaller than usual, and only contained five words excluding his name:

_Come to the Fire Nation._

She didn't know whether to praise his blunt straightforwardness or question it.

Before Zuko's letter Katara also got confirmation from Suki, Ty Lee and luckily, Toph who had been at home with her family all along in Gaoling-attending all the Earth Rumbles of course. The earthbender had her mother, Poppy to write the reply since she couldn't read or write. Toph had decided to go to the Fire Nation on her own to meet up with '_ole Sparky_' as she had put it, to wait for them. Suki on the other hand, had Ty Lee to just bring her straight to Ember Island since the acrobat was pretty much a local of the Fire Nation.

Aang had thought it would be nice to stop by the Royal Palace on Appa for Zuko even though the Fire Lord could've just gone to Ember Island himself with Toph since it was his own country. Despite the Water Tribe sibling's questioning, Aang had both pleaded and insisted to their agreement.

Two days after Zuko's extremely short letter, Katara, Sokka and Aang had packed up to leave for the Fire Nation. Kanna and Pakku had been most insistent about them taking a break after two whole years of restoration and redevelopment.

...

"_Are you sure you'll be alright without us, Gran-Gran?" Katara asked her grandmother probably for the thousandth time that day. A worried mask marred on her young face as opposed to the calm expression Kanna wore so coolly._

_Katara, Sokka and Aang had finished packing and was about to leave for the Fire Nation on Appa. The sky bison was waiting with Sokka at a small clearing near the village with the Tribe's children who took fascination to the gentle giant. The Water Tribesman was busy loading all their bags onto Appa's saddle as the children played around him. Some sliding down his tail while others just basked themselves in his large, warm, furry build. Their whimsical laughter could be heard from the residence. _

"_I'll be fine, Katara!" Kanna exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face, emphasizing on the character-defining wrinkles that had developed into her skin over the years. She then used her hands to shoo her granddaughter out of their now large but still icy home where Aang and Pakku waited. "Go and enjoy yourself! Spirits, you have been at work for two years without pause! Take a break already! This old woman can take care of herself!"_

_Katara nearly tripped as her surprisingly strong grandmother pushed her out of their home-no longer the generic igloos but had evolved into stronger, more house or hut-like structures that contributed to the Southern Water Tribe's modernization and development. Only families who preferred the traditional dome-houses chose to keep the igloo design. _

_Pakku couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his beloved nearly kick his step-granddaughter out of her own house, as well the expression of shock that was plastered over Katara's face. Kanna had always been the pushy type… Just like how Katara had inherited it. _

"_Kanna's right, Katara," Pakku said, once the two women approached towards him and the Avatar. "You and your brother have been sacrificing so much of your time. I think it'll be good for all of you. Patch up old friendships. You are all still very young. You should enjoy your youth." _

_Katara scrunched up her nose and exhaled a puff of mist. She silently thanked the Spirits that the day's weather wasn't so cold. She didn't want to wear her thick parka when she was going to the sweltering Fire Nation and had opted for lighter clothing that could still keep her warm. The Southern Water Tribe was also warm enough to allow Aang to wear his usual orange and red Air Nomad garb. The bright, vibrant colours made him stand out in the tribe like Sokka's sore toe whenever he would stub it. _

"_I know, I know," Katara huffed almost childishly, folding her arms across her chest as she stuck her nose in the air playfully before catching smirks from Pakku, Kanna and Aang. She then sighed and turned to face the older woman. _

"_Gran-Gran, if you or Pakku need anything, make sure you let me know, alright?" Katara practically grabbed her grandmother by the shoulders and stared wide-eyed at her. "Anything at all! Even if it concerns dad or whatever! You let me and Sokka know okay?" Katara was already on the verge of shaking the woman senseless._

_Kanna let out a hearty laugh before placing an arm around Katara's waist, walking her towards the clearing, with Pakku and Aang following closely behind. The two exchanging a few snickers and barely any audible words. _

"_Child, you worry too much," Kanna chuckled-prompting Katara to blush slightly. "I may be old but I can still handle myself very well. And I'll make sure to keep your new Gramp-Pakku in line." _

_Behind them Katara could hear Master Pakku emit a small groan due to the mention of his nickname that Sokka had so gloriously bestowed upon him. She knew her grandmother could take care of herself, she knew that Pakku would take care of her…or vice versa… She knew her father would also be shooing her out for a vacation as well… _

_Perhaps some time away from her duties_ _would do her some good._

_The four then made their way padding through the thick snow until they reached the clearing just a few feet away from the residential area. They could see Appa clearly flying high in the air with children gripping onto his tail and feet whilst giggling dizzily with joy. _

_Not to mention a very frazzled Sokka dangling off one of Appa's toes practically screaming for dear life. His legs kicked wildly through the air-not wanting to fall into a snowy clump. _

_Aang wasted no time in running towards his animal friend with much enthusiasm. _

"_Sokka! I didn't know you enjoyed hanging out like that!" Aang called towards the Water Tribesman. Sokka then looked down-seeing Aang as just a blob of yellow and red from his clothes. _

"_I don't!" he screeched maniacally, attempting to climb up as the younger children around him just swayed with the sky bison's movements, their laugher and giggles contrasting with his terrified shrieks. Sokka then looked back at Appa with a death glare. "Appa! Put me down! Land!" _

_Katara laughed at how ridiculous her brother looked before Appa let out a rumbling groan, as if to answer Sokka. The sky bison then slowly and gently lowered himself until Sokka and the Water Tribe children had their feet on the snow-covered ground. The youngsters detached themselves away from Appa before running to the three Water Tribe locals as Sokka huffily clambered back onto Appa's saddle-followed by Aang who took the reins, all ready._

_Katara turned to face her grandparents, who had their arms wound affectionately around each other. The Master Waterbender's oceanic eyes wide and wet as she threw her arms around the two elderly, embracing them lovingly. _

_Pakku couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly as he and Kanna hugged their granddaughter. _

"_Katara, it's only a couple of weeks. We'll be fine," he told the sixteen-year-old, gently patting her back. "You and Sokka should enjoy yourselves." _

_Katara pulled back and smiled at the couple, her arms still tightly wound around them. She then sniffed and pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face._

"_Katara, come on! Zuko's still not that patient you know!" Sokka yelled from atop Appa, his hands cupped around his mouth. "You of all people should know that!" _

_His younger sister grimaced slightly before giving her grandparents one last hug. She then turned and ran towards the sky bison, propelling herself up onto the saddle by jetting a small stream of water from the snow underneath her feet. Sokka let out a yelp as she landed onto the saddle only mere inches away from crashing completely into him. _

_Aang grinned at the two siblings before waving towards Kanna and Pakku, who waved in return. The Avatar then gently whipped the reins once. _

"_Appa, yip yip!" _

_Appa then let out his loud, signature groan as he took off into the air. _

_Katara watched and waved as the sight of Kanna, Pakku and the Water Tribe children gradually became smaller and smaller as they went higher-until they became the size of ants. She could feel the wind whipping her loose ponytail free, allowing her thick brown waves to fly into her face and the cool breeze kiss her skin as they slowly left her home. _

"_So, who else is joining us?" Sokka asked his little sister, jolting Katara slightly from her focus on the white ground. She turned to face her brother, who gave her a questioning look as he stretched his arms out onto the edges of the saddle. _

"_I'm not sure if Zuko is bringing Mai," she began. "But I bet he's going to. She __is__ his girlfriend after all… We know Suki and Ty Lee will be at Ember Island…" Katara then turned to Aang, who had his back facing the siblings. "But Aang, Zuko really can just go to Ember Island on his own… We don't need to get him." _

_Aang turned around to face Katara with an almost sad, pouty-lipped look on his face. _

"_Aw come on Katara," he half-whined playfully. "It'll be nice to see the Caldera after all these years. Granted, it's only been two years but things can change drastically you know? I mean, look at the Southern Water Tribe!" _

_Katara tilted her head to the side, her gaze following the motion before cracking a small smile and nodding. _

"_That's true… I'm also curious to see how our Almighty Fire Lord has influenced his country," she mused. She was about to continue until a maniacal, terrified Sokka-shriek stopped her. Her and Aang's heads immediately whipped over to look at Sokka, who was lying flat on his back tackling Momo. The two attempted to stifle their laughs but failed at the hilarious display. _

"_MOMO!" the Warrior gasped, his eyes wide and bloodshot as he gripped the lemur-bat with his hands, staring into the two wide, seemingly innocent green eyes. "DO. NOT. DO. THAT!" _

_Momo replied with a squeaky-purr before flailing its arms about, trying to wrench himself free._

"_Momo buddy!" Aang exclaimed. Hearing his 'father-figure', Momo let out a soft screech and wriggled out of Sokka's grasp before flying over to perch on the monk's right shoulder. His ears lowered and the length of his tail whipping around wildly._

_Katara chuckled at Sokka, who glared at her irritably, his face reddened greatly. _

"_Stop laughing! He totally caught me off guard! Let's see how you like it when some flying creature lands on your head!"_

...

* * *

"Stop pacing around so much, Sparky! You're making _me_ uncomfortable just listening to you!" Toph exclaimed, as she lounged on the smooth tiled floor in the new throne room of the Royal Fire Nation Palace with the soles of her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Since Zuko wasn't the power-hungry and fearful Fire Lord that Ozai was, he practically had the entire Palace renewed to a less…intimidating setting that reflected the new peaceful era. Instead of a throne that sat within walls of fire inside a pitch dark room and intimidating pillars, tall fire torches lit up the place along with full-length windows that allowed the outside sun to stream in; bringing the reds and golds of the room to life. His Dragon throne was massive but fitting, sitting on a slightly raised platform. A large, two-seater chair with soft silk padding that had long gold tassels hanging off the edges and vertices-all bore the Fire Nation's vibrant colours At the top of the chair was a solid gold five-tongued flame that resembled his crown-piece. It had been moulded into the chair as its own mark. The arms of the throne carved to resemble the head of a dragon similar to Ran and Shaw. Behind the throne was a growing wall of fire that was similar to the previous throne except this time the flames didn't cover the front.

The whole goal of it being a two seater throne was that the absent space would be specially reserved for the future Fire Lady. Zuko thought that if he were to wed-he wouldn't want his future wife to be below him in rank. He didn't want to hold the quality and custom of being a male chauvinist or a sexist. In the future, his wife and Fire Lady would be his equal. Just as how a woman and man could be-proven by people like Katara, Suki and even Azula who were all headstrong females or worthy leaders.

"_You're_ uncomfortable!" Zuko nearly snapped, his current pacing halted-nearly tripping over his heavily layered Fire Lord robes as he glared sharply at the earthbender who just sandpapered her feet against the floor to get a better feel with her seismic sense. "I haven't seen everyone in two years, Toph! People _can_ change. Even though you pretty much stayed the same…"

Toph grinned and flicked her shoulder-length hair playfully in a diva-like manner. Over the years she had abandoned her full bun and opted for a change-letting her dark hair loose in their razor-straight glory. But she still wore boyish outfits with rough fabric that still channelled her rebelliousness.

"Don't be such a spaz, your Highness," Toph teased, as Zuko resumed his pacing. She could feel the galloping of his nervous heartbeats and the violent _frush-_ing sounds of the fabric of his robes whipping about with each long-legged step and snapping sharp turn. "I'm sure everyone will be just as crazy as before."

Zuko knitted his brows together as the hands that had been interlocked behind his back clenched into tight fists until his knuckles turned white. He was starting to get quite dizzy from pacing back and forth from one end of the throne room to the other, occasionally hitting bashing his shoulders against the now blood red and gold-based pillars. Zuko bet that if he were to change clothes soon, he'd be facing some black-and-blue bruises on his shoulders.

But what if they _had _changed? What if it would be hard to…re-communicate as friends again? Sure, maybe it wouldn't be so hard with Katara-given that they'd kept in touch… But letters couldn't fully define what would be in front of him in probably mere hours or even minutes. Letters could easily hide someone just as well as a mask or a well-planned façade after all.

Before he could reply the earthbender, the large, elaborate doors swung open and one of Zuko's most trusted advisor Gu Wen came scurrying in, his usual mask of worry plastered on his thin face. The Fire Lord immediately halted his pacing, his eyes wide at what looked like a panicking man.

"Your Majesty!" he panted, lifting his long robes slightly as he ran towards a surprised and bewildered Zuko, with Toph raising an eyebrow at the rapid foot-stepped commotion. "Your Majesty! My Lord! Your Highness! Fire Lord Zuko!"

"What is it?" Zuko asked, hoping that it wasn't any bad or tragic news. Gu Wen then threw himself onto the floor, his knees against the smooth marble as he bowed almost in a dramatic manner, with his face down on the floor and his long arms spread out in front of him, nearly pawing over Zuko's hard-toed boots. Toph felt this and attempted to stifle a laugh, just in case Gu Wen brought in serious news. "Calm yourself down, Gu Wen. Breathe."

The frenzied advisor sucked in a deep breath, possibly vacuuming a film of dust or dirt that could've been on the floor before raising his head, revealing his wide, blood-shot eyes. Sweat poured from his pores like an overfilled pot probably from running. Zuko couldn't help but wonder how could such an odd, thin man could be _such_ help in an office… Truth be told, Gu Wen was actually quite excellent and a wonderful perfectionist with wise words that competed his uncle Iroh. Not to mention that he was incredibly respectful. Perfect if he wasn't such a worry wart all the time even about the littlest things-rushing all over the place in a panic. The man panicked and worried about pretty much everything so Zuko couldn't really tell sometimes if the man brought bad news, good news or just indifferent news in general. Even when Gu Wen had announced a month ago that Zuko's uncle had come to stay with him the advisor looked as if his mother had been set on fire.

"Your Majesty!" Gu Wen finally choked out, his face reddening. "Some of the Imperial Firebenders says that the Avatar and his companions are nearing the Palace on the Avatar's sky bison! Should I have them wait by the harbour?"

Zuko felt his breath catch in his throat. They were here? Already? But-But-But…

"No!" he yelled, more out of surprise than out of anger. But it shook the poor advisor greatly nonetheless. "Let them come to the Palace. But make sure they are welcomed!"

Gu Wen stood up almost mechanically before bowing low several times, his topknot constantly sweeping the floor. "Yes, my Lord! Right away my Lord! But do you wish to wait here for their arrival or to proceed to the Gates?"

The usual formal Fire Lord immediately turned blue, and Toph doubled over in hysterical laughter as she felt his galloping heartbeats, figuratively making his entire body pulse to each beat. The Blind Bandit then made her way over to Zuko before waving a hand at a confused Gu Wen, who simply stared at her with questioning.

"Ah just bring 'em here!" she ordered as she stood next to the stone-still-supposed-almighty-all-powerful-Fire-Lord. "I think I better get Lord Sparky over here to calm down. You should too, Crazy Pants."

Gu Wen half-glared at the earthbender with disbelief, flabbergasted at her attitude before turning his attention to Zuko, who coughed and cleared his throat, using a hooked finger to loosen his collar that had somehow managed to clench around his throat in a chokehold.

"M-M-My Lord?"

Zuko coughed again before waving him off, the huge sleeves of his robes flapping in the air wildly as Toph guffawed.

"Y-Yes, bring them here. I…uh…need time to…prepare myself. Make sure they are comfortable. When it comes to Appa, the sky bison-I advise you to just listen to Avatar Aang," Zuko finally said, his voice growing stern, wanting his friends to be treated well in his Palace. "They are to be treated as my honorable guests, do you understand?"

Gu Wen nodded, his head bobbing up and down uncontrollably before taking one final bow.

"_Yes, yourMajesty! RightawayyourMajesty!"_ he slurred everything into one sentence before racing towards the door again. Once he had closed the doors to the throne room, Zuko and Toph could hear him screaming at the guards and servants. "On your feet now! To the main gates! The Fire Lord's guests are arriving at any second now! To the gates! Quickly now! You and you! Come with me!"

Toph stifled a laugh as Zuko went back to his pacing, still attempting to loosen his collar that choked him.

_They're here… _his thoughts screamed at him. _After two years… What will happen? Will things be the same? Will everything go smoothly? Spirits, help me. _

"Jeez, Sparky, take a breather why don't ya?" Toph chuckled, feeling the Fire Lord pace back and forth once again. His heart rate going a thousand miles a second. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack! I thought you were all cool and stuff. What's with imitating Crazy Pants over there? I thought he was going to burst! What is up with that ball of everything?"

Zuko let out a sigh before slapping his forehead with his right palm, creating a red, hand-shaped mark on the pale skin there.

* * *

"Avatar Aang! Master Katara! Welcome to his Majesty's Palace!" Gu Wen greeted with a low bow as Appa landed in front of the Fire Nation Royal Palace's front gates with a grunt, the sky bison nearly scaring the advisor skinless. "My name is Gu Wen, one of Fire Lord Zuko's advisors! We welcome you to the Fire Nation!"

Aang and Katara were the first to get off with their bags, with Sokka sleepily sliding down Appa's tail since he had slept for most of the journey to the Fire Nation-making their trip quiet and uneventful.

Gu Wen had gathered a few guards of the Royal Procession and some servants to tend to and welcome Zuko's guests, given the orders to make them feel welcomed.

Katara and Aang both returned Gu Wen's bow respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, Gu Wen," Katara said, smiling at the little welcoming committee. "Where is Zuko anyway?"

"Ah, his Majesty is in the throne room with the most…_interesting_ Lady Bei Fong. We have given orders to make you comfortable and take you to him," Gu Wen explained, gesturing to the large, fire-inspired front gates that could easily overwhelm anybody's physical size. "Shall we? The servants shall take your belongings and tend to your sky bison… Some of the Royal Procession and myself will personally take you to Fire Lord Zuko."

"Hey, wait!" Sokka exclaimed, coming into Gu Wen's view after getting off Appa's long, flat tail. "You didn't greet me! Avatar Aang… Master Katara… I was in the war too y'know!"

Gu Wen immediately paled, hoping that he didn't offend the Fire Lord's companion before bowing low-the top of his head once again sweeping the floor of invisible debris.

"I-I apologize!" he practically squeaked in panic, straightening up with wide eyes. "Of course! Welcome…err…uh… Master…Sokka?" The frazzled advisor wracked his brain for the Water Tribesman's title.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Gu Wen, placing a hand on his hip while he held onto his bags with the other.

His sister rolled her eyes at him before a servant girl came up to her, silently offering to take her bags. But she moved them away, much to the servant's shock. The girl immediately turned a ghostly white, mentally hoping that she hadn't offended Katara or breached her privacy.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Katara waved her hand at the servant girl whom she estimated as a Fire Nation girl her age. "I can handle this myself."

"Please, Master Katara," Gu Wen insisted. "We were given clear orders to attend to you. We'll take your bags to the guestrooms that have been readied for all of you."

"Okay, thanks!" Sokka then dumped his bag into Gu Wen's arms before taking long strides over to the still closed gates that had two stoic, unmoving guards on each side, holding a tall, kill-capable spear that glinted dangerously in the sunlight. The Water Tribesman then impatiently stood in front of the closed gates while tapping his foot, waiting for Aang and Katara.

The servant girl next to Katara and another servant who approached Aang then once again silently offered to take their loads, this time with them relenting. Gu Wen handed Sokka's surprisingly heavy load to another servant before smiling politely at the guests, extending an arm towards the gates.

"What about Appa?" Aang questioned worriedly, looking back at his furry friend, with Momo perched on top of his large head. "We can't just leave him out here."

"Oh do not fret, Avatar Aang. The Royal stables can fit any animal of any size!" Gu Wen boasted proudly, motioning to the servants who weren't carrying any bags. "Your sky bison Appa will be in good hands! Treated like royalty!"

Satisfied, Aang petted both Appa and Momo on the head before circling around and rejoining the welcoming committee and his friends.

"See you soon, you two!"

...

Once inside, the servants that Gu Wen had assembled dispersed and disappeared into the hallways and corridors, heading towards the guest rooms that had been prepared for each of them. Gu Wen led the trio with members of the Royal Procession around them for safety. They walked through the familiar Palace as if in a march, mechanically walking towards the throne room. The trio had noticed there had been subtle changes and improvements that had been made to the Palace such as golden dragons painted on each dark red pillar, different fiery colours that painted the walls and roofs. But still the Palace kept its usual sense of grandeur and imperialism, representing its royalty and power.

"Gu Wen, is Zuko's uncle Iroh here?" Aang asked curiously, breaking the awkward, voiceless silence as they 'marched' their way to the throne room.

Gu Wen turned his head slightly until he could see Aang in a sideways glance, nodding calmly.

"Yes, he is. He had returned from Ba Sing Se a month ago because his tea shop is undergoing renovations."

Katara raised her eyebrows at that fact. Zuko hadn't told her about that in their letters. Iroh's 'Jasmine Dragon' must be doing quite well to be renovating so soon.

As the waterbender walked wedged between Aang and her brother, she couldn't suppress the nervous churning in the pit of her stomach that felt like an acidic tsunami. Katara attempted to continue holding her anxiety by fidgeting with a lock of her thick brown hair that fell loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were wide as they observed her surroundings, taking in the hot colours and warmer environment compared to the icy tundra she'd been in for the past two years. It felt strange to her-the heat of it increasing the warmth that was provided in her slightly thicker Water Tribe attire-even though in her place of residence that particular piece of clothing was more appropriate.

What if this vacation would turn out all awkward? What if the Zuko she'd been writing letters to was not who he really was off the parchment? What if one of her best friends had drastically changed in personality? The thoughts of it plagued Katara's mind as she yanked on her hair, wincing whenever the skin at the nape of her neck would sting.

_Why am I so nervous anyway? Fire Lord or not… Change or no change… He's still __just__ Zuko!" _Katara mentally scolded herself through her neurotic thoughts.

_He's still Zuko… Just Zuko… _she chanted to herself silently, yanking on her hair harder with each chant.

_Just Zuko… Right?..._

* * *

Zuko and Toph impatiently waited, both sitting upon the Royal Throne. But as opposed to Zuko's posture-perfect position, Toph was sprawled on her back, her legs dangling off the right arm of the golden throne with her head leaning against Zuko's right arm. Zuko had his head leaned to the left on his hand, feeling antsy awaiting his friends arrival.

"Jeez, what's taking so long?" Toph whined, swinging her legs back and forth out of boredom. She then folded her arms behind her head as if Zuko was her own couch.

Zuko was about to open his mouth to answer until the heavy doors to the throne room swung open majestically to reply instead, prompting Zuko and Toph to eject out of their seats. Light from the outside streamed into the throne room, lighting it up further, and the sudden blast of intense Fire Nation sunlight nearly blinded Zuko as he saw a small bunch of shadowed silhouettes move through the pale-yellow-white light.

"My Lord, may I present Avatar Aang and his companions, the Lady as well as Master Katara and Master Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!" Gu Wen declared as he marched into the room with some of the Imperial Firebenders. Zuko could vaguely see his old friends walking behind Gu Wen. But the helmet-faced guards blocked his peripheral view, much to his annoyance and impatience.

Zuko straightened up as if the ceiling had a tight cord pulling at his spine as they approached closer until they were only a number of feet away from him. Zuko averted his eyes slightly as they all got down on their knees in a bow, uncomfortable with the formality.

"Please, rise. There's no need for such formality. They're my friends, after all," Zuko said simply, attempting to look at them all. It felt strange…having to look down on them like that when to him they all stood as equals. He only returned his gaze to them when they arose from the floor.

"I kind of like it actually," Toph said cheerily, sandpapering her feet against the floor, feeling the familiar vibrations. "Do bow some more before the greatest earthbender in the world!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and he heard the familiar voices of his friends when they all groaned exasperatedly in sync at the earthbender's words.

Gu Wen smiled politely at Toph's 'half-joke' before stepping aside, along with the guards, allowing Zuko to have full view of the threesome in front of him.

The Fire Lord's eyes widened at the sight before him. How two years could change so much…

"Welcome," he greeted, before gesturing for Gu Wen and his Imperial Firebenders to leave. They all bowed formally before him before marching away with the exception of his advisor, who simply skittered away in his usual panicky craze.

Zuko saw Aang first, his brightly colored typical Air Nomad garb screaming yellows and oranges at his eyes. If it weren't for his bright blue airbending tattoos, he would've thought that the Avatar could blend in almost seamlessly with the furniture…

"Good to see you, Zuko!" Aang chirped cheerily, a wide grin stretching from one ear to the other, his face and wide gray eyes still holding a bit of his child-like demeanour But the airbender did fill out a little physically, and had grown too. "You look great! Too formal though-since we weren't expecting some extravagant event…"

Zuko opened his mouth to reply until Sokka cut him off.

"Fire Lord Zuko-It has been awhile! How's the reformed Lord Jerk-bender?" Sokka exclaimed. He then spread his arms out as if expecting a hug. "He-ey buddy!"

Zuko smirked and hugged the joker briefly. In his view, Sokka definitely did mature physically. His hair still remained the thick medium length mane of brown, tied up in his typical ponytail. Or Warrior's Wolf-Tail as he so preferred to call it. Instead of the joking blue eyes from two years ago, Sokka had finally adopted a more…serious outlook, but apparently still kept up with his upbeat personality that never failed to amuse or irritate. The Water Tribesman still kept his usual blue and white tunic with pants-but the design had been upped a couple of levels with the few Water Tribe emblems on the fabric.

"Good to see you too, Sokka," Zuko said, a small smile marking his face.

Sokka folded his arms and shook his head with a smirk playing on his lips, his gaze down to his feet. Once he raised his head he gestured to Zuko with his right hand.

"Look at you! All prim and proper!" he chuckled. "I'm still not believing it you know."

"Believe it, Snoozles!" Toph exclaimed, walking in front of the Fire Lord before landing an affectionate punch on Sokka's arm, causing him to wince in pain. "How's my favourite jokester?"

"In pain," Sokka seethed, glaring at the grinning Toph. But being blind, she could easily brush off any daggers that his eyes shot at her.

"Then you ought to get Sugar Queen over there to take a look at whatever's bugging you," the Blind Bandit shot back, pointing at Katara who had been attempting to stifle her chuckles.

Zuko then turned to face the only girl wedged in between the two guys, who had been surprisingly quiet and demure all this time. When gold met a luminous blue, Zuko clamped his jaw as hard as he could, attempting to not let his jaw drop in pure shock.

Oh how two years could change a person…

The sixteen-year-old Master Waterbender apparently had abandoned her hair loopies, her voluminous, dark-chocolate waves framing her slimmer, golden face as it cascaded around her shoulders to her waist. A few ribbon and beads bound tendrils decorated her mane delicately. Zuko could see that her growing up really shaped her into a gorgeous young woman. Her high cheekbones had become more prominent, giving her a slightly sharper look. Instead of the rough, casual clothes that she used to wore so often two years ago, Katara looked absolutely stunning in a movement-allowing dress that hugged her becoming curves. It resembled her old dress-tunic or a Water Tribe version of the dress she wore when she was in the Jasmine Dragon after the 100 Year War with white-fur-lined trimmings. But it had lengthened to her ankles and had more elaborate wave-like embroidery on the light blue of the dress. Long, bell-sleeves only left her slim fingers visible and her dark purple securing sash accentuated her tiny waist. On the right side of her dress was a long, thigh-high slit, revealing the delicately embroidered amethyst harem pants that she'd paired with simple, black sandals. A big, light blue medallion with the Water Tribe emblem carved on it hung from her neck in a long, dark blue cord, sitting in the middle of her chest.

The Waterbender had really grown into her looks-giving both a simple yet siren-esque feel to it.

The slightly concerned look in Katara's eyes and the familiar sound of her voice immediately managed to snap Zuko back to reality.

"Zuko? Is…everything alright?" Katara asked, her small and full rose-tinted lips curling into a soft and nervous smile. "You look…distracted…"

Zuko cleared his throat and felt blood gradually making its way to his face. He hid his awkwardness with an odd smile as he tugged at his collar. Something he was slowly getting used to.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to cough out as normally as he could, ignoring Toph's light snickering. "It's great to see you. All of you. You look…great."

Katara blushed fiercely at the compliment before breaking out into a wider smile. She then unexpectedly threw her arms around the Fire Lord's neck, much to his surprise. But from his view, both Sokka and Aang held calm expressions-as if it was a normal thing for Katara to do. Leap into choking hugs.

But as the sweet scent of apples and the spray of water hit him, Zuko couldn't help but melt into Katara's hug, enjoying the cool-warmth of the embrace before firmly wrapping his arms around her waist. The lithe form of the girl seemed to fit nicely in his space, to the point where if Zuko were to just look down, he could bury his face in her silky waves and the white furry collar of her dress.

The material of her dress felt like the smoothest, softest satin against his hands. Or silk. One would think Zuko would be able to tell the difference… Living in royalty and all…

He heard Katara let out a small chuckle before pulling back, and he instantly loosened his grip on her, already missing the refreshing winter and rain scent on her. To him the aroma was foreign, since the Fire Nation had a constant heat wave most of the time-bearing hot, spicy scents. It was different, but a good kind of different-relishing in the cooler aromatics. Zuko then met Katara's bright doe-eyes, the azure colour framed by thick, dark, long, fluttery eyelashes, giving more feminism to her outlook. He could only admit such a fact to himself in secret. For the sake of his…formal dignity.

Katara was simply beautiful.

"It's good to see you, Zuko," she said, causing a strange warmth to rise in his chest. The waterbender then smirked playfully at him before raising an eyebrow at him. "And you don't look too shabby yourself. Could do with a whole less layers though…" Katara gestured to his multi-layered robes. "Have you_ felt_ your Nation's normal weather?"

Everyone chuckled at her comment, and as if in sync, everyone-including Toph, who was _blind _began agreeing that Zuko wore way too many layers in the Fire Nation's sweltering weather. Royalty or not.

Zuko shrugged as Katara made her way back to the guys she'd arrived with, her brother slinging an arm around her waist. He then tugged at his collar again.

"I thought one should be…proper when there're guests," Zuko muttered.

"Yeah but we're your pals, Sparky!" Toph exclaimed, landing an affectionate punch on Zuko's arm. The hit supposedly to give him some sort of discomfort, but the thick robes he sported provided enough cushioning to weaken the punch.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're all tired from your trip," Zuko continued, not wanting to waste time gawking at each other. "Why not you all head to your guest rooms and freshen up while I…uh…change-and we'll have dinner soon. Perhaps I can even request for sea prunes for you." The Fire Lord then gestured to Katara and Sokka, while Aang made a face at the very mention of sea prunes.

"That would be lovely, Zuko," Katara said, liking the sound of having her tribe's food despite the fact of it being prepared by a foreigner. "We hope it won't be too much of trouble for you. Being Fire Lord and all."

Zuko waved her off as if it were no big deal. "It's no trouble at all. Anything for my friends."

"That's great!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'd like to scour around the area, see what's new, what's hot… When are we leaving for Ember Island again?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," Aang reminded the warrior. With gleaming eyes, Sokka immediately took off for the door-Spirits only knowing what was on the young man's mind.

Katara sighed as she watched her brother throw the doors wide open, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Advisor Man! Where'd you put my stuff?"

_Spirits preserve Gu Wen…_ Zuko thought jokingly to himself as he heard the familiar voice of his advisor tending to Sokka with his usual panicky tone.

"Come on, Katara," Aang grabbed Katara's left hand, tugging at her slightly. "Let's explore the place! I'd like to see how things have changed! If they have changed, that is…" He then turned to face Zuko. "That would be alright, right Zuko?"

The Fire Lord nodded but laid a hand on the waterbender's shoulder, prompting her to look at him with questioning.

"But do you think I could borrow Katara for awhile? There's someone who has been itching to see her ever since the knowing of your arrival," Zuko asked.

Aang shrugged and nodded, before squeezing Katara's hand affectionately. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the throne room. Toph then eagerly took off after the Avatar.

"HEY TWINKLE TOES WAIT UP! I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! NO WAY I'M BEING STUCK IN HERE FOR LONGER!" she yelled, zooming after Aang without bothering to even say a 'see you later' to Zuko and Katara.

Zuko held his arm out for Katara with a smirk, and the waterbender returned it as she took his arm. The Fire Lord then led her out of the throne room through another door to the left that led him straight to other rooms and halls.

"So who's this person who's itching to see me?" Katara asked, enchanted by the delicate paintings of fire and dragons that decorated the ceiling of the long hallways. "Oh and where's Mai? I thought you would be having her by the arm when we came. Is she still with her parents?"

Zuko swallowed hard before shaking his head. "No… She's here. Not in the Palace though… I hope it's okay if she tags along tomorrow…"

Katara broke out into a wide smile and lightly smacked Zuko's arm, prompting him to stare at her with surprise.

"Of course it's okay!" she exclaimed, her eyes glimmering. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she? I expected her to come anyway… The more the merrier, right?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow skeptically at the waterbender before leading her into an abrupt left turn, revealing a large door with the Fire Nation emblem on it-indicating that it was no ordinary guest room.

"There are quite a few rooms like this," Zuko explained, gesturing to the rather ornate door. "Specially for relatives or important ambassadors and nobles et cetera…"

Katara nodded before the Fire Lord gently knocked on the door thrice. He gave her an assuring smile when she shot him a questioning and worried look, curious to know who was on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Katara's eyes widened significantly at the familiar voice that sounded from inside, and Zuko gently patted her hand that was on his arm and pushed open the doors. Katara narrowed her eyes slightly as bright, near-white rays of sunlight streamed into her eyes through a full length window.

Once her vision had cleared, she took in the beautifully decorated, ornate room that held all the qualities the Fire Nation usually held onto. Imperialism. Strength. Power. Heat. Fire. The blue eyes then settled to the left side of the room, where there was a large four-poster bed with large, gold columns as well as fire and dragon inspired needle-points on the sheets and pillows. At the foot of the bed was a medium-sized round table with four red-cushioned chairs surrounding it. Sitting on one of the chairs was whom she assumed the person Zuko had described to have 'been itching to see her.'

"Zuko! _KATARA! _ How have you been? I hope your journey here was pleasant, no?"

* * *

**Guess who? *grins**

**By the way, thousands of apologies for such a late update with both my Zutara fanfics! I've been swamped with crap lately and I have my finals coming up!(Even though I hardly care for them) So I have to buck up on my studies. October will definitely be a slow update month for me but do bear with me and be patient! I'm not dead yet-just really, really busy... INEXCUSABLE, I know. **

**P.S: Gu Wen is Mandarin Chinese for 'advisor' and I love his frazzled-craziness. There's just too many serious-stone-faced all over the place! What do you think? Love? Hate? Mai-attitude? Pish! **

**Forgive me if the descriptions are shitty but I really am trying to better that. Once I describe something, I really go all out. (Like Katara's dress. My good-ness the vision I had!) But I always forget people might get bored from that. So, yeah-bear with me. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter... We'll see the others(Suki... Ty Lee...)very very soon! Further explanations will be revealed in later chapters. (duh...)**

**For followers of YLW, I'm editing it RIGHT NOW so be patient, yeah? Again, so sorry for my lateness-normal time will resume on November or late October. **

**Bloody hell this A/N is long. Oh well, I'll save the rest of my A/N on YLW. Till Chapter 4~**

**-Jenna**


	5. Storm in a Teacup

**Sorry for the long wait! My finals are coming to an end very, very soon! Just continue being as wonderfully patient as you are now! **

**Lotsa thank you's for those who reviewed _Love in the Embers! _I'm really excited in writing all the drama in this fanfic!  
**

**Anyway, without further ado and further waiting... Here's Chapter Four.**

**STORM IN A TEACUP**

* * *

"Iroh!" Katara let out an overjoyed squeal as she immediately detached herself away from Zuko. The Fire Lord grinned knowingly as the waterbender bounded over to the former General who was dressed in less-than-formal Fire Nation robes- and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. The old man chuckled and embraced the girl as well as if she were his own blood relative. While waiting for his nephew and Katara, he had been sitting down on one of the chairs around the table that was situated at the foot of his bed drinking his favourite hot beverage.

Somehow Katara wasn't all that surprised that Iroh was the one Zuko meant. She had become a non-related niece to the Dragon of the West after the 100-Year-War due to a lot of bonding time through tea-conversations, Pai Sho rounds and formal to informal meetings. She even helped with his tea shop for a little while that gave a start to his retirement. Katara was really the only one genuinely interested in Iroh's vast knowledge of tea. This fact often boggled the minds of others. Especially Zuko._  
_

"Oh it's so nice to see you again, little waterbender," Iroh said, pulling back to smile at Katara, who grinned widely like a happy little child. He then put on a mocking frown before waving his index finger at her as if to chastise something. "Now how many times must I tell you to just call me Uncle?"

Both Katara and Zuko simply rolled their eyes before she nodded, straightening up. "I know, _Uncle _Iroh… You look well! I'm glad… And I'm not little anymore! I am sixteen now!"

Iroh chuckled lightly as he patted her arm reassuringly. "Of course you are… Of proper age now for suitors, I believe?" he then winked at Katara, who grimaced at the word '_suitors'._ "My… These two years have been good for you. Such a beautiful young lady! Wouldn't you say so, nephew?" Iroh then leaned to the side to look at his nephew, who had been smiling at the reunion.

Zuko's eyes widened at his uncle's word and felt blood pool in his cheeks before clearing his throat and nodding stiffly, trying to make eye contact with Katara-who had turned to face him, a bashful smile playing on her small, full lips and her cheeks lightly tinted. Her eyes were lowered to the ground in slight embarrassment as Zuko tried to find...appropriate words.

_'Aha,'_ Iroh thought cheekily. _'Just as I thought.'_

"Yes, o-of course, Uncle…" Zuko stammered, his nods stiff and mechanic. "I-I'm sure you must be constantly fawned over by the males in your tribe."

Katara rolled her eyes, before a soft glare aimed into space marred her features. Zuko raised an eyebrow, wondering what was on the waterbender's mind.

"Come, sit! Sit!" Iroh quickly said, gesturing to the two empty seats around the table. "I have some cups here. Ginseng tea. Have some, Katara. I want to hear about your journey. I haven't heard from you in ages! I truly missed my Pai Sho opponent! Not to mention your genuine appreciation for my love of tea!"

Zuko stifled a chuckle as he sat down next to Katara, who sat wedged in between the two men. The Fire Lord noticed how demure and formal her posture was, with her back ram-rod straight and her hands folded neatly on her lap. She looked as if she was a Water Tribe noblewoman-but then again...she was royalty in her tribe...

_'She really did grow up...' _He couldn't help but wonder nostalgically.

Iroh then carefully poured the boiling hot Ginseng tea into two white porcelain cups with paintings of cherry blossom trees on them. He handed them over to the two teens who accepted them with brief nods of thanks.

"I feel so special," Katara boasted jokingly, sipping the potent beverage with one hand-the fingers that held the cup carefully settled on the cooler parts near the rim while her other hand held her long sleeve. She then gave Zuko a sideways glance, who was in the midst of drinking his tea. "I actually disagree with the fact that it's just _hot leaf juice." _

The young Fire Lord immediately choked loudly before slamming his half full cup onto the table as Iroh and Katara chuckled. Zuko's face immediately reddened as he hammered his chest with his fist, coughing violently and gasping for air. His eyes watered slightly with each cough, trying to clear the sensation of having hot tea go down the wrong pipe. After a few long seconds, the firebender managed to regain his usual composure before shooting his uncle a fiery glare. But Iroh pretended not to see the glare, and just smiled innocently while swirling the tea in his cup. His eyes watching the sloshing liquid.

"You just _had_ to tell her that, didn't you?" Zuko seethed, raising his good eyebrow. But Iroh was unflinching, and simply looked up and smirked innocently at his nephew. The old man then turned his attention to Katara, the expression on her face failing to hide her amusement as she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"Tell me, my dear. How is your tribe? Is the development going well? I want to hear all about it!"

Katara immediately went into detail about how the Southern Water Tribe had been improving immensely over the two years. Population had greatly increased compared to the previous times thanks to Northerners who moved in permanently-and its modernization had it competing against their majestic sister tribe. Most of the houses had been upgraded from small, claustrophobic igloos to sturdy ice houses fortified with wood and metal-except for her new home, now a humble but still majestic icy fortress with several domes to act as specific rooms. The Master waterbender's room was much bigger compared to her old one, with furniture and items fit for a noblewoman. There was also a special igloo at the very back of their fortress as a closed training compound for her and Master Pakku. Her entire family, now treated like royalty, lived there comfortably but was wise and humble enough not to get _too _spoiled.

Except for Sokka, of course, who had insisted to be called '_Prince Sokka' _at one time. If it wasn't for Gran-Gran and Pakku, that title would've really gotten stuck into his head.

Iroh listened intently to every word the waterbender said, and Zuko couldn't help but smile at the way Katara just made his uncle light up with curiosity and joy. But he couldn't blame the tea-lover. Katara was just so full of boundless energy and vibrant life that was simply contagious. Her very _cool_ presence just lights up the atmosphere almost instantly like the aftermath of a heavy rain that brought freshness into the air. Her voice was in this positive, upbeat tone that was equally sweet and charming, with its casual note as it sang through the emptiness. And no doubt about it her laughter was simply melodious to Zuko's ears. He seldom heard laughter. Even from himself-so it was a nice change in the mood. The Fire Lord watched as Katara talked with much animation. She used her hands a lot-as if to emphasize her point or describe something. And the way she described things was enough to allow him to visualize it on his own. It was almost as if he could feel her story. At one point, Zuko was so drowned into her voice that he even forgot what he had planned for the day.

"When all the developments are finished, Master Pakku wants to help me open a Waterbending school," Katara continued excitedly without catching her breath, her eyes wide and gleaming. Zuko was impressed that her throat didn't go sore from the endless talking or her lungs scarred from the lack of oxygen. "He says I'm ready as a Master Waterbender and should teach all the new waterbending children that have been born into the Southern Water Tribe. Some of them are extremely young, but have already started displaying waterbending skills. It's truly amazing! I can't wait to start!"

"You'll be a great teacher, Katara," Zuko said, smiling genuinely. The waterbender caught his gaze and blushed lightly before waving him off.

"I'm just sharing knowledge," she said simply. "Like how Pakku helped me. The true Masters in the end are the Moon and the Ocean. It just takes someone to really take the time to learn the art. One should be like the Ocean, and just go with the push and pull of the Moon. I think following one's instincts is really the way to be a great bender."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened slightly, surprised at her insightful words and Iroh nodded in approval as he sipped his tea.

"Very true, Katara," Iroh remarked. "But nevertheless, you will be wonderful teacher. Already so nurturing and patient. Especially when the young Avatar was still in training under your help."

The second Iroh mentioned Aang, Zuko saw something dim in Katara's eyes, and her once wide smile dropped slightly. But she was careful not to slip up and had very quickly regained her chipper composure. Her back also straightened up even more and her hands had folded themselves demurely on her lap instead of placing them on the table where they had been when she'd finished her story.

"You_ are_ of marrying age, Katara," the former General continued, waving an index finger at her almost accusingly, and Katara swallowed hard. Zuko also couldn't help but stiffen slightly when his uncle mentioned '_marrying age_'. He felt his stomach clench at the two words that were so insignificant separately. "Has your father picked any good suitors for you yet? Or are you still with the young Avatar?"

The waterbender sighed almost forlornly, and that couldn't help but pique the Fire Lord's interest slightly. Katara's shoulders then drooped down slightly as if in defeat.

"I am very grateful that Pakku and my father have decided to let me pick my own husband," she replied seriously. Suddenly the tone of her voice was very formal, as if she was attending a Council meeting. "At my own time. But they have given me time until my eighteenth. Two more years. Only then will they resort to picking suitors for me. At the moment… I have not found anyone…of…such-a…choice."

Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly at Katara, who simply had an impassive expression masking her face.

"What about Aang?"

Katara exhaled another soft sigh before shrugging slightly. "It's…complicated. It's marriage, Zuko. I don't want _any _regrets. It doesn't matter if Aang is the Avatar or not. It still is the matter of having a life partner."

Both firebenders were silent for a minute at Katara's reply about her intentions in marriage. In truth they had both thought that perhaps Katara would have the Avatar as her future fiancé and eventual husband. Even though they were both looking at the waterbender in curiosity, Katara merely refilled and sipped her tea as if nothing had happened-not taking notice of her two-person audience.

...

Katara inwardly groaned when Iroh had mentioned the fact of her being of marrying age. Marriage, present or future-was a topic she was hoping to not touch for at least a few more years or so.

A few weeks before her sixteenth birthday, Hakoda and Pakku had approached her about that particular subject. But she had vocally expressed her displeasure of an arranged marriage-as did Sokka. Both siblings also outwardly grimaced at the thought of having their future spouses being hand-picked out for them. However, her father and step-grandfather had assured that her brother, on the other hand, was pretty much safe since it was _'so obvious'_ that Sokka would probably pick Suki as his future betrothed.

But thankfully, Hakoda and Pakku had been more than understanding of Katara's wishes. However, abiding to her request to wait had a catch. Age eighteen was considered quite old for a girl from the Water Tribes to be married so Katara was given the time until then to freely choose her own future spouse. Whether it was her current boyfriend Aang or whomever. She wanted her marriage to be based on love instead of ridiculous customs that were still forced onto girls her age.

In the end-Katara had very reluctantly agreed to her time limit. She was to find a man worthy of being her lover, partner and husband before her eighteenth birthday or the two eldest men in her family would have to pick for her. The only reassurance that she had gotten from that decision was that Sokka would also help by acting as a 'consultant' in choosing her a suitor-even though Sokka had also gone against the fact of an arranged marriage for his little sister.

However Katara wouldn't know how Sokka could possibly pick a good man for her... Heck, even know what kind of man she would like or come to love. She had a feeling that perhaps he would pick a very prudish or perhaps even an old-fashioned man who would be easy to manipulate to his will.

The waterbender had expected Iroh or Zuko to question her about Aang as being a 'candidate' for the role of husband but-not even recently she had been having doubts about her relationship with the young Avatar…

"You're lucky you don't have these ridiculous customs, Zuko," Katara said to the Fire Lord, her voice thick with envy. Zuko felt his chest constrict slightly when he saw the saddened look in her eyes. It was as if a light had been dimmed lower in the windows of her soul. Her head was lowered slightly, allowing her voluminous hair to create opaque brown screens on opposite sides of her face. Obviously she wanted to have a husband that she would have chosen for herself-instead for the sake of her tribe's customs. The mask on Katara's face was one of sadness and emptiness. It was an expression he had seen twice-and had hoped never to see it again.

"That's not true," the Fire Lord refuted, prompting Katara's head to snap up to look at him. "Mine just isn't as early as yours. I will have to pick very soon as well. Usually it's around this age or twenty. But then again…"

"You're a man," Katara finished. She then narrowed her eyes slightly at Zuko, who leaned back slightly in his seat-already sensing her own fire. "Figures. Sexism is everywhere on this Earth. What is it with male chauvinism anyway? And I thought the Water Tribes were the only ones!" Her blood began to boil through her veins and she felt her entire face heat up slightly with her growing irritation and anger. The waterbender was close to throwing her arms in the air and yell out of exasperation.

Iroh was about to speak up until he noticed the tea cups on the table rattling violently. The still half-full teapot was also shivering slightly on the table. Zuko noticed this also, and stared as the visible tea in the cups was sloshing about like mini tsunamis in the porcelain. The tea would also at one second become completely frozen solid through, then melt back into its liquid form but also boil and bubble at scalding temperatures.

_'Looks like a storm's brewing...'_ Zuko thought to himself, aware of the humour in the situation. But he knew that a joke was the last thing he should say out loud.

"Katara?" Zuko called out to her as gently as possible, not wanting to get burned by _tea_ of all things. Her eyes were like blue fire at the moment, briefly reminding the young Fire Lord of his sister. "Is everything alright?"

Zuko's voice managed to snap the waterbender out of her broiling thoughts, and she very quickly composed herself to a more…approachable demeanour The second she calmed down, the tea cups and teapot immediately stopped shaking all over the place and retook their unmoving, idle form. The hot liquid in the porcelain also stilled as the warm steam wafted off the surface. It was amazing to the firebenders how the mini storm in the porcelains did not spill one single drop onto the table.

To both the Fire Nation royals' relief, Katara managed to calm down, and Zuko could see the fire in her eyes cooling down. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... Suddenly it was as if he could speak normally again. Despite Katara's cooler element, even sometimes pushing her over the edge would make the knife-wielding Mai seem like a harmless, claw-less, toothless little puppy. Only Azula could top that list any time.

"I'm fine," Katara said blankly before turning to face Iroh with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Iroh."

But the older man understood and held up a hand with a kind smile on his ageing face. "It is understandable how you would feel about this, Katara. But now you are on vacation. It is the time to enjoy yourself and relax. And Ember Island will be the perfect place to do so. Let loose and be the youth you are. You know, that Island is capable of smoothing over even the most roughest of edges. It'll do all of you young ones some good."

Zuko had to smirk to himself lightly at the familiarity of his uncle's last words. But Katara looked absolutely confused, and raised an eyebrow at the tea-lover.

"You're not coming with us?" Katara asked, pouting slightly with her head slightly tilted to the side. Suddenly her eyes became wide and doe-like, and Zuko swallowed hard when she batted her long, dark and curly lashes at his uncle almost like a young child pleading. He wouldn't be surprised if Iroh decided to adopt the waterbender as his daughter. The Fire Lord thought that that face could strategically defeat an enemy without the use of force.

Iroh smiled sympathetically at her before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. I have to help my nephew run this place in his absence."

The second Iroh finished, Katara turned and shot Zuko an icy glare, daggers metaphorically flying at him. The Fire Lord immediately backed up in his seat and held two hands up in surrender. Not wanting to admit it, Katara's _fury_ usually frightened and boggled him.

"How can you let your poor old uncle run the palace when he's on break from his work? During his retirement?" she chastised maternally, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey who're you calling poor and old?" Iroh voiced out but Katara was raising an eyebrow at Zuko, silently daring him to challenge her.

"It was his idea!" Zuko protested. "He even suggested it!"

Katara groaned and shook her head disapprovingly as if to say _'oh you hopeless fool'_. "And you just let him? Why not let that advisor of yours, Gu Wen take over for a while? He seems…suitable. Iroh should take a break from time to time too you know. He _was_ on a break until you just _let_ him run the place. Seriously?"

Iroh chuckled and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder reassuringly, catching the paling face of his nephew who was actually _afraid_ of the young woman. The waterbender truly had her own firebender's qualities…

"It's alright, Katara," the old man said. "I don't mind at all. It is a pleasure to help my nephew. He needs this vacation more than I do. Fire Lord and all."

Katara scrunched up her nose in disagreement before waving Zuko off as if to say 'whatever', allowing the tensed Fire Lord to finally relax as he blew an inaudible sigh of relief. He was not up for an argument so quickly in his guest's arrival.

"Anyway, Zuko why don't you take Katara around for a tour? I'm sure she would like to see the bettering changes in the Palace," Iroh suggested, winking at his nephew.

_'Perhaps it might spark up something between the two of you...'_

Zuko frowned slightly at his uncle, as if the man was up to something. And he had a feeling it was something he wouldn't give up easily. And what was it about giving visitors or guests tours? Katara and the rest of the gang were his friends-they were welcome to explore the Palace as they wished as long as there were minimal damages...

"Oh I would love to! I've been itching to see the changes made in the Palace!" Katara exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together in front of her chest as she looked at Zuko with another big smile on her face, her eyes once again gleaming its soulful oceanic azure colour. Suddenly all sense of ridicule and logic left the Fire Lord's mind just by seeing her smile at him with such expectancy.

But it would be nice to catch up with the waterbender…

"Of course," he agreed, before smoothly standing up, barely pushing his chair back. Zuko then teasingly held out his arm again to Katara. "Shall we?"

Katara blushed lightly at his actions before bowing her head respectfully to Iroh, who returned the gesture. She then stood up with equal grace and took Zuko's arm, liking the feeling of the smooth fabric of his sleeve under her fingers. The moment she was closer to Zuko, she felt an instant warmth radiate towards her that felt comfortable with despite the place already being quite hot-and guessed that it was just him being a firebender. Katara couldn't help but feel her stomach flutter when Zuko shot her a crooked smile before leading her towards the door. She then turned and waved to Iroh, who was grinning oddly at them.

"See you two at dinner!" Iroh called after the two young but maturing benders as they left, before letting his growing grin spread fully across his face from ear to ear.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I think I might...heck, I will revise this chapter. I am not 100% satisfied with it. But I still need to get my head together before continuing. Do be patient with both my Zutara fanfics! At least until November 9th! Then you can start pelting at me with sticks and stones. *ducks***

**Again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Just one review is enough to turn my bad day great! It truly is a very 'geng' motivation! But constructive criticism is welcome as long as there aren't flamers or crap like that. If you're here to insult/flame, you're really just wasting your supposed precious time. **

**Till the next Chapters and Revisions... **

**~Jenna**


	6. The Night Before

**Chapter 5: The Night Before. Enjoy! ;)**

**Am I the only one who doesn't really go for Katara's hair loopies and Zuko's pointy(okay maybe not that pointy) boots? O,o"**

* * *

Just as Uncle Iroh had suggested, Zuko had taken Katara on a private tour of his refurbished Palace. The waterbender had been more than enthusiastic in checking out even the smallest changes. She had taken delight in simply just seeing that the great pillars that supported the weight of the Palace had been painted a more vibrant shade of red with gold and silver dragons circling the cylinders. Most of the overpowering, overwhelming, darker and more bombastic tones had either been brightened up or toned down to a give a more neutral feel to it all-suddenly she didn't feel so miniscule in the large fortress, instead if given the time, Katara could even make it feel at home. The gardens were refreshed and presently channelled a new kind of life that made Katara dub them as her favourite places to explore-much to Zuko's pleasure.

However at one point they had drifted from a supposed tour of the Fire Lord's home to the point where they didn't even care where they were supposed to be heading toward next.

The two had engaged in casual talk during the 'tour'. They asked each other about what they had been up to over the past 2 years…how life was treating them so far and the sort. Suddenly conversation was so easy to come by for the both of them.

...

Zuko couldn't help but crack a chuckle whenever he heard an untold tale about Sokka's regular comical antics that seemed to circle the Southern Water Tribe constantly. It went from nearly getting attacked by _otter-penguins_ of all things…to playing dress dummy for his Gran-Gran whenever Katara was busy with Master Pakku. Apparently since Sokka couldn't help much in the rebuilding, and the fact that most of the youngsters in the Tribe were still too young to train, the Water Tribesman had spent his 2 years helping his grandmother.

"But it hasn't been all that bad… Sokka's always glad to be helping out Gran-Gran… He's very brave to go through the entire ordeal she has put him through. And still proudly shows himself off in the Tribe…" Katara had said to Zuko when they were walking through their hundredth empty corridor, her hand still linked around his arm. Zuko smirked as he looked down on Katara for the ten thousandth time that day. To him looking at one of his best friends that was undoubtedly prettier than his other friends(_like Sokka)_ was better than looking at where he was going. The Fire Lord had unconsciously banged his shoulder into a pillar or two-but he managed to mask his pain especially when Katara was talking. For some reason listening to her was so much more interesting…

Though he knew that his assuming now black-and-blue shoulder would need some serious relocating very soon...

Katara continued to ramble on about the dramas that went on in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko had insisted her to tell him about her home since he was mostly cooped up in royal duties and ensuring peace between the Nations. She shamefully admitted that she didn't like listening to political stuff-which was good because he didn't even like going through all the stuffy politics. The younger girl soon found out that Zuko once nearly skipped a meeting just to go to the morning market of all places just to _get far, far away from all the butt-kissing rich people _that he had so delicately put it. If it wasn't for Uncle or the oh-so loyal Gu Wen by his side in Council, the young Fire Lord really could've lost his head over the boring meetings. Or made someone else lose theirs.

During their conversation, Katara couldn't help but notice at how…different, in a good way, Zuko had become. It wasn't as if he had changed drastically from the brooding teen that he was two years ago when he had chased them to the ends of the Earth and finally joining them. He seemed…calmer. Less tense despite his pressuring duties. Apparently still brooding over new problems... But he smiled genuinely more often and actually learned to control his temper-especially when she poked fun at him for being Fire Lord.

She liked his smile very much. It was extremely rare but nice nonetheless. It seemed to just light up his paler face, warming up his usual pallor and Katara found herself smiling as well as if it was contagious or something. Sometimes the waterbender found it a bit strange whenever he would smile broadly and let out a chuckle or two-since she was never really used to it. But her heart seemed to pound faster whenever the corners of his thin lips would curl up. It sent something questionable bubbling up in her stomach.

The other thing was how good Zuko looked. He looked just about the same when he was sixteen but now his good looks bore more definition and clearly showed his physical maturing. His hard but smooth jaw was set strong and his facial features seem to look..enhanced in a way-like the gold of his eyes that made his irises look extremely valuable in exchange for money. Katara didn't admit it out loud but…Spirits, was he _handsome_! Even with his hair pulled back in that painful looking topknot.

_What are you thinking? _Katara then scolded herself when she'd admitted silently that Zuko was handsome. _He's with Mai you nut! _

"Gu Wen may be all over the place and frazzled most of the times, but he's the best advisor I've had. Next to Uncle of course," Zuko said to her when he talked about his Council. "Thanks to them we managed to get a good start on creating the peace _we_ wanted-as well as maintain it. There hasn't been much mishap going on. Just the occasional rebellion here and there that were easily handled."

The waterbender couldn't help but smile. Zuko was right-she hadn't heard of any serious happenings that would threaten their peaceful future. But deep down she knew that it won't always be as easy as some would like it to be. But heck, it provided a challenge.

Still...it would be nice to just sit back for a change.

* * *

"The Palace looks amazing, Zuko. Thank you for the tour." Katara said to the Fire Lord as they re-entered the Throne room. She detached herself from Zuko to stretch out her arms in front of her as they continued walking. The waterbender then ran her fingers through her thick locks before fiddling with the adornments in her hair.

"You look better without those hair loopies of yours," Zuko suddenly blurted as he had been watching Katara toying with her hair as well as the beads and ribbons that decorated her strands. He then blushed slightly when Katara raised her eyebrow at him. The waterbender then let out a polite chuckle before shrugging her shoulders.

"It was getting frustrating having to fix them all the time," she admitted, covering her warming cheeks. Katara smiled wider when she saw Zuko blush and lowered her eyes to the floor. "It's just easier, you know?"

"Well, that's two good things that came out of that change then," he answered her.

Katara grinned, until a sudden realization hit her and her eyes grew wide.

"Zuko don't you have some sort of royal thing to do?" she asked, looking up at him with a questioning expression. "You've been so busy showing me around… Didn't you have something else to do? Meetings to go? I apologize for having stolen some of your valuable time."

But the youth simply shook his head. "Nope. Even if there were… I couldn't just leave my little guest getting into trouble all over the place right?"

Katara glared icily at Zuko before swatting his arm, prompting him to chuckle.

"Little? The nerve!" she exclaimed before crossing her arms and pouting her lips like a child. Zuko instantly got a brief imagery of how Katara looked like as a young child with her wide doe-eyes and heavy hair framing her face until the curtains made her face look smaller. He then rolled his eyes.

"Just as hot tempered as before," he tsk-ed, shaking his head. "Come on. It's almost dinnertime. I am sure you girls probably take one hour or more to prepare for a meal. Shall I show you to your room?"

The waterbender gave the Fire Lord an odd look, much to his confusion. She then placed her hands on her wide hips and shifted her weight to her left.

"You make me sound like such a helpless little girl! Anyways, I thought you of all people would be transported all over the place on a palanquin or something."

Zuko rolled his eyes for a second time. This time out of exasperation. "I never really liked sitting on those things-especially when I'm perfectly capable of walking with my own two legs. I mean, why bother, you know? Plus... If I were my servants I certainly wouldn't want to be carrying around a load of dead weight all day long."

"Well said," Katara remarked with a light laugh, raising an eyebrow. "Still seems kind of fancy though. And yes, you may show me to my chambers. Lead the way if you will. Go on, _My Lord__._"

The firebender stifled a chuckle at the formal way Katara _ordered_ him and did as he was told, exiting the Throne room with the fiery waterbender by his side. When she wasn't looking, Zuko stole a sideways glance to catch a too-satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

_Still as bossy as ever…_ he thought amusingly to himself, remembering the way to her guest room.

* * *

"This…is my room?" Katara gasped, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when Zuko had led her to a door that looked similar to Iroh's _guest_ room. With the Fire Nation's emblem and all as well as the heavy golden door-knocker. She assumed that she, her brother and friends were 'the guests of honour' but she didn't expect being treated like so. Especially with such..._grandeur._ Since they were only staying for one night in the palace, she'd thought Zuko would just hook them up with any old guest room that was just as big and ornate.

But she clearly underestimated him when Zuko swung the doors open to reveal her guest room. Guest room wasn't even the right words to describe it. It looked as if Zuko had gone all out to creating special private rooms for them as if the Palace was their vacation house.

Katara expected fiery tapestries and typical Fire Nation antiques and furniture decorating the room. But instead she was facing a dark Prussian blue-walled, dark purples and blues created an Oceanic mosaic floored room with Water Tribe furniture everywhere. Soft blue silken curtains covered the full-length windows with their white fasteners hanging at the sides. There was a four-poster bed that had sheets and pillows boring Water Tribe colours and symbols on them. There was a mahogany vanity table stocked with every single cosmetic item a girl would ever need and more with a large oval mirror attached to it. Katara also had a small personal table surrounded by four chairs to the side next to a study desk with a blue cloth draped over it. The cloth had otter-penguins and seals embroidered on it, almost having a very homey, handmade feel to it. Ivory furniture decorated the room and Water Tribe banners hung on the walls next to heavy fire torches that provided light. She then saw the bags that she'd brought sitting next to a large, presumably well-stocked wooden wardrobe.

"What-What…" Katara stuttered, but couldn't get the words out as her eyes scanned the room. She knew she was in the Fire Nation…so why was her room so Water Tribe? Instead of the Fire Nation emblem, she saw her Nation's symbol everywhere.

"I had some of my servants personalize your rooms," Zuko said smugly, smirking with satisfaction at both the room and the shocked look on Katara's face. "I know you are all staying for only one night but…who knows some of you might get homesick. Plus... I was hoping that this won't be the only time you all stay here."

"Does Sokka's room look like this also? Aang? Toph? Their own Nations?" Katara asked, her eyes never leaving a particular wooden shelf next to bed that was stocked with scrolls and books that had her Nation's emblem on them.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. However yours is the most ornate. I'm pleased that I was able to live up to your high standards… You are quite a tough one. Toph's blind so she wouldn't really care. She even wanted to camp out in the courtyard because of all the dirt. Aang and Sokka are actually sharing a larger room. Us men aren't that picky."

Katara's eyes widened further and Zuko had the pleasure of seeing her eyes glisten slightly and her lips curling up into a wide smile. He could even see that she was straining not to break out into a more gigantic grin.

"It's beautiful, Zuko. Thank you," she said quietly, meekly looking up at him. "You really, _really_ didn't have to do all of this…"

"Just appreciate at what I wanted to do for you and its fine," he replied coolly.

"Oh I do!" she said quickly, taking small steps into the magnificent so-called guest room "I am truly grateful at your…efforts. It's absolutely wonderful." Katara then whirled around and frowned slightly at the firebender. "And I am not that hard to please! I'm not some snooty rich noblewoman with her standards rising over the roof! Whoever said I was picky?"

Zuko shrugged and stepped into the room as well before lighting up the ten fire torches in the room with two fingers pointing at each of them-shooting tiny sparks of fire.

"Of course you're not," he agreed. But a sly smirk spread across his face before he added, "You're just the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe so of course you would get royal treatment. Wouldn't want you to be disappointed by staying in humbler guest rooms. After all, isn't imperialism one of the many things hinting royalty?"

Katara glared ice daggers at the Fire Lord before shooing him out of the room with her hands like how her grandmother would to Sokka and Pakku back at home. Zuko stared at her oddly as he was being chased out, his footwork clumsy as he staggered backwards.

"Alright, alright enough with all of your crass," she muttered as the regal firebender stumbled backwards several more steps as she charged forward. "Now since there's one hour until dinnertime, I will take a short nap before heading to the dining room. So, shoo!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her when he was finally out of her room, but she ignored the look he gave her. Katara was then about to close the door when he placed his left hand on it, stopping her and prompting her to look up at him questioningly.

"It's good to see you again, Katara," he said quietly, smiling at her. Katara's eyes widened slightly as she felt her stomach and face grow hot. Even her ears were starting to burn. She then cracked a small smile before looking down at her feet.

"It's good to see you too, Zuko," she replied with equal softness before looking up into his golden eyes again. "I'll see you at dinner okay?"

And with that being said, Katara gently closed the door before pressing her back against it, letting out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. Her heart felt tight as she laid a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself nervously. But the waterbender shook it off immediately before heading to the attached bathroom to clean up.

...

Zuko gazed at Katara's guest room door for a little while longer, wondering what she was thinking and doing. After a few more long seconds, he let out a cleansing exhalation that made his shoulders drop before turning on his heel and heading to his room to freshen up for dinner. No way was he staying in those stuffy formal robes...

...

Once inside, he found his uncle inside his room rummaging through his closet nosily. When Zuko opened the slightly creaky doors, Iroh turned at the sound. Once he saw his nephew, the old man grinned before walking over to the Fire Lord. Practically _prancing._

"Zuko, you're finally finished showing Katara around I see," Iroh said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively-much to Zuko's confusion. "Has she seen her room? She must've liked it very much."

Zuko nodded and tried to hide his becoming grin. "She did, uncle. What are you doing in my room anyway? Going through my closet of all things? Are you looking for something?"

"You look too stiff in those robes, nephew," Iroh chastised him lightly, gesturing to the formal clothes Zuko wore. "Goodness if I was your guest I would be having nervous spasms all over the place! You need something more comfortable for dinner. These are your friends, Zuko. You can relax. But that doesn't mean you cannot dress to impress."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uncle as the former General walked over back to his closet to resume his hunting for clothes. "Impress? Who am I impressing?"

Iroh grinned to himself before facing his nephew again.

"Oh, you know, nephew…"

The youth narrowed his eyes at his uncle, who wore a cheeky expression on his face, and knew that the old man was up to no good. Nothing safe or good ever came out from that mask that was plastered on him.

"No, I don't know. Uncle… What are you planning?" he asked slowly, approaching his uncle until he towered over him. But Iroh didn't even flinch and simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who said I was planning _anything, _Fire Lord Zuko?" he asked his nephew innocently. "All I wanted was to pick out some good clothes for you for dinner. Just because your friends are here doesn't mean you can dress like a poverty-stricken man too you know…"

Zuko simply stared at his grinning uncle, speechless, dumbstruck and suddenly fearing the older man that was in no way innocent.

_Spirits preserve me..._

* * *

"I can't wait until we get to the Island! I miss Suki…" Sokka said longingly, resting his chin on the dark Cypress dining table with his arms spread out in front of him, almost reaching the empty seat across from him. A sad pout graced his features, to the point where he was nearly sniffling.

On Sokka's right, Toph rolled her vacant eyes before punching Sokka on the shoulder, earning her a stony glare from the Warrior.

"Good things come to those who wait, _valiant Sokka_," she said in a deep voice as if to imitate an old man's voice. Aang, who sat across from her chuckled outwardly-and the Water Tribesman shot him an equally murderous glare.

"It's true Sokka. That's how the Spirits test your relationship!" Aang chirped, straightening out his bright red and orange Air Nomads garb. "I mean, look at me and Katara! We're still together even though I am always at the Air Temples!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow questioningly at the young monk, knowing that Aang's statement was only a half truth. He had seen the obvious emotional signs that emanated from his sister back home. But the Water Tribesman pushed it aside, trying not to pry into his sister's life. Love life especially. Some things were better left to the people having the problems themselves. Even if it was his little sister.

"Speaking of Katara," Toph chimed in, reaching down so that she could feel the ground with her feet. "Where is she? And His Royal Highness? Well since Katara and Sokka are like, Water Tribe royalty... Where are the Royal Highnesses?"

Sokka shrugged. "I heard that Zuko was taking her on a tour 'round the Palace. When I asked one of the servants Zuko also took Katara to go see Iroh. Maybe they're coming down now."

Suddenly Toph cracked a small smile, and the company in the dining room at the moment could hear light, hurried footsteps pattering in from a hidden hallway.

"Sorry I'm late!" Katara burst into the dining room through one of the hallways, skidding to a stop once she entered. She was lucky the long skirt of her dress that she was wearing didn't cause her to slip and fall. Her chest rose and fell quickly with her quick breaths, indicating that she'd been running. "I kind of got lost and…where's Zuko?"

Katara examined the dining room and saw her brother, Toph and Aang. Weren't Iroh and Zuko joining them? Or did she come earlier than she'd thought?

"Katara!" Aang cried happily, bounding over to her and taking her hand, leading her towards the table. Sokka frowned slightly when he noticed that his sister had stiffened slightly when Aang went over to her. Aang then pulled out the seat across from Sokka for Katara to sit on before plopping down on her left. The young Avatar suddenly all smiles as Katara shifted in her seat.

"So what have you been doing?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. "We didn't see you, Zuko or Iroh the whole time ever since we arrived here."

Katara slowly caught her breath until it evened out before running her hands through her loose hair that draped around her bare shoulders.

"Well, Zuko took me to see Iroh the time you guys left," Katara explained, her entire face lighting up suddenly as the blue of her eyes gleamed with excitement. "He looks good! Healthy. I'm so glad! And we got talking and stuff. I told him about the developments at home and things…" The waterbender decided to leave out the conversation where she and the two firebenders had discussed _marriage_ for her and Sokka's sake. "Then Iroh had Zuko give me a tour of the Palace. It's amazing how they changed it! It doesn't look as dark and overpowering as last time. It's such a beautiful change!"

"I wouldn't know," Toph remarked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. "But that's the beauty of it. HA! You should've heard Aang squeal like such a girl when I showed him the royal stables! Especially the one for Appa."

Aang pouted before folding his arms across his chest. "Hey, Appa IS MY buddy and should deserve the best."

"The best means you as a human friend?" Toph cackled, smirking evilly. Katara hid her amusement behind her right hand and avoided eye contact with Aang when he'd turned towards her-obviously hearing her chuckles.

Suddenly, Gu Wen entered the dining room through the same hallway Katara had entered from on scurrying feet, looking frazzled as ever as he made his grand entrance before bowing low to the floor almost too dramatically. The top of his head nearly scraping the floor.

"Presenting His Eminence, His Majesty-Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh!" he announced grandly, slowly followed by the two Fire Nation royals, who were obviously expressing their discomfort at Gu Wen's introduction. Both of them looked at each other before staring at Gu Wen with baffled expressions.

"Thank you, Gu Wen," Zuko said stiffly, gesturing with his hand for his advisor to rise. "Please have the cooks send out dinner now."

Gu Wen nodded before bowing again before the young Fire Lord. "Of course, my Lord!"

"And please prepare some nice green tea for our guests," Iroh added, smiling knowingly. Gu Wen immediately took another majestic bow.

"Of course, sir," he finalized before scurrying off into the kitchen. Within seconds everyone could hear his muffled orders that could've put strict rulers to shame.

"About time!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. "I thought we were going to starve!" He then rubbed his growling stomach.

Zuko rolled his eyes and smirked before approaching his friends with his uncle. The two then sat down on the end of the table, with Zuko next to Katara and Iroh next to Sokka.

Zuko ran a hand through his now loose hair, relieved that he finally had that tight topknot off. Somehow his gaze drifted to the young woman on his left, who was now nervously curling her hair with one finger.

Even in simpler attire, Zuko couldn't grasp the fact that Katara looked amazing. He really was thankful that she had ditched her hair loopies and allowed her mane to just flow freely in a dark waterfall down her back and around her smooth shoulders. The Fire Lord swallowed hard when he realized that she was wearing a dark purple one-shouldered dress that gave him a good view of her right-especially her smooth, long, slender neck. He inwardly smiled when he saw her mother's necklace circling the length-and noticed that it was slightly looser than usual, the stone pendant resting in the dip of her throat.

"Don't you think, Zuko?" Iroh's voice suddenly crashed into his mind, and Zuko turned to face his uncle quickly with a confused expression.

"What?"

Iroh frowned slightly. "I was just telling Sokka here about how the Fire Nation has become far more peaceful and balanced ever since your rule. Did you not hear it?"

Zuko felt his face warm up and he shook his head, messing his hair up slightly in the process. "I'm sorry, uncle," he apologized, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I was just…mentally occupied…with…the-…plans for-tomorrow."

But clearly the former General didn't believe him, as Iroh shot him a tiny smirk before shrugging and continuing his talk with the Water Tribesman. Zuko then mentally blew a sigh of relief, nearly sliding down to the floor from his seat.

_That was close…_

* * *

Katara felt her throat lodge the second Zuko and Iroh entered the dining room. Zuko, in particular. The firebender had abandoned his formal royal robes for something a tad simpler which really was just a sleeveless, dark red and gold trimmed V-neck vest with a black shirt underneath and long wine coloured pants. The waterbender couldn't help but notice how Zuko had kept his trim physique and had his hair loose. His dark mane had grown a little longer, already reaching his shoulders at the end of his nape. She quietly admitted that the 2 years definitely did Zuko justice-and wondered if she had ever met any other male who was just as handsome…with or without a scar.

The minute he sat next to her, she could feel the inviting, familiar warmth that just radiated naturally from him. Instantly the waterbender could feel it flash over her right side, making goosebumps appearing on her right arm. Warmth also spread to her face in particular, pooling mostly in her cheeks-while Katara tried to remain outwardly calm.

Katara then heard her brother crack a small joke to their little group, and she chuckled politely along with everyone-with the exception of Toph, who laughed the most boisterously.

"At least you improved your sense of humor," the earthbender guffawed, slapping Sokka on the back, nearly sending him flying forward towards his sister. "Finally some new material!"

Sokka stared incredulously at Toph, who just smiled blankly at him.

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "I've always been hilarious! Ha, I bet you missed me while you were at home! I am so flattered!"

Toph scrunched up her nose before waving a hand dismissively at Sokka. The last thing she could ever admit to Sokka was that she missed him and his jokes. There would be no living with the man if she did.

"Oh please," she bluffed smoothly. "I've been way too busy with tournaments! Do you want to hear how many people I had to beat up? I am so surprised at myself! But then again, only I can be this awesome!"

Sokka simply rolled his eyes, knowing that Toph was just hiding her admittance. But he would enjoy his glory silently. For now.

"So, Sugar Queen," Toph said to Katara, prompting the waterbender to look up in surprise. At the same time, a few servants started to enter the dining room with trays of freshly cooked food. She could already see her brother drooling all over the table as the savoury aromas permeated the air thickly. "You've been oddly quiet. What have you been up to?"

Katara shrugged as a female servant placed a plate of bamboo rice in front of her. "Nothing much… Working most of the time with Grand-Master Pakku. You know, rebuilding home and all."

Toph sighed while shaking her head. "Typical. Don't you ever chill, Katara? This is funny since you live in ice! What's up with both you and his Royal Hothead here? Both of you are all about work! Sheesh, this vacation is good for the both of you!"

Katara blushed fiercely before shooting Zuko a sideways glance, who was also looking at her-but instead with a sympathetic smile.

"Not everyone can be as free as you, Toph," Katara replied, the thick burgundy and fawn drapes behind Toph suddenly appearing quite interesting.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes was traveling all over the place during these 2 years!" Toph exclaimed, gesturing towards Aang, who smiled proudly. "Yeah mostly to the Air Temples and stuff but at least he went to places!"

Katara raised an eyebrow questioningly before turning to face Aang, who was starting to pick up his chopsticks already to dig in.

"Went to places?" she asked. "I thought you stayed at the Air Temples for their reconstruction?"

Aang immediately shrank down in his seat, a fierce blush coloring his cheeks as he avoided eye contact with Katara. Suddenly all eyes were on him-including Toph, whose head was turned in his direction.

"Well…" the Avatar started. "I refused to believe that I was the last airbender left… So I took time off from the Temples to travel. I had some earthbenders help me with the reconstruction. I mean, it's not like I can stay there all the time, right? I used to get quite…eh…bored. It's mostly just lifting rocks here and there anyway..."

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh. Okay then," she merely mumbled, before turning to her food. The moist steam of her fragrant rice wafted over her face. She then looked at the vegetables and meat and fruit laid out for everyone as if they were the most appealing things ever created.

Aang and Sokka both stared at Katara, both shocked at her three-worded response. Only Zuko and Iroh frowned. It wasn't like the waterbender to give such short remarks. It was either her usual motherly chastising or…something that required more than four syllables.

"Well, we shouldn't let the food go cold now," Iroh said quickly, easing the sudden awkwardness that had washed over them. "Come, young ones, eat so you can turn in early. It's going to be a long day for all of you tomorrow."

"Well said!" Sokka exclaimed before digging in-first attacking the platter of meat that had conveniently been situated in front of him. The second he started reaching for the food, everyone else also began to dig in hungrily.

...

Dinner had been uneventful but still wonderful nonetheless. Katara had finally managed to catch up with Toph, Iroh, Aang and Zuko all at one time. Even though she had to admit some of the dishes that had been served were a tad too spicy for her liking, she still enjoyed it. And at one point Toph, Sokka and Aang had laughed when she accidentally swallowed straight a particular spicier piece of komodo chicken and practically set her entire throat on fire. And Iroh's hot tea really was the last thing she would want to calm the sudden burn.

But thankfully Zuko had been quick to get her a glass of cold water for her to chug down. It was either that or bend the tears from her eyes to soothe her now raw throat.

The waterbender finally felt at ease after 2 years of hard work. Her grandmother and Toph were right-she needed a break. Suddenly she wasn't thinking about ice buildings to build or compounds to create… She wasn't thinking about customary arranged marriage or supposedly _worthy_ suitors… The waterbending syllabus she was to teach in the near future to the younger waterbenders… Now Katara was simply focusing on her friends' endearing banter, jokes and chatter-along with the nice little vacation that all of them really needed.

But the one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was what Aang said. Or really, what Aang _didn't _say. How could he just leave a bunch of earthbenders to help _him_ restore his beloved Air Temples and go search for possible airbenders in the world? Couldn't he have taken things one step at a time? She understood how sometimes the Avatar could feel…racially alone but that didn't give him the right to just put off whatever duty he had-instead of leaving it in the hands of others under _his_ request.

And not tell her about it? Wasn't it important enough to let her know?

"Katara?" Sokka's voice broke through her thoughts, and she nearly dropped her chopsticks that was holding a small clump of greens. Her head snapped up and caught the worried look on her brother's face, as well the questioning expressions of her audience. "Is everything okay? You've been holding that for quite some time now…and _not_ eating it… You seem...frozen."

Katara looked down and saw her still hand-not realizing that she'd barely touched her food. She looked at her friend's plates and saw that they were almost finishing. Sokka was already on his third plate of bamboo rice.

"I am just preoccupied," she quickly explained, stuffing the greens into her mouth and nearly gagged, finding out that they had gone disgustingly cold and wilted. "You know… I am worried about Gran-Gran and Pakku and all… Just thinking…"

Sokka rolled his eyes and waved a ceramic spoon in her direction before turning towards the two firebenders. "You see what I deal with everyday? Always so serious… One day she's going to somehow morph into a female version of Gran-Pakku!"

Everyone at the table chuckled politely except for Katara and Zuko, the former having her eyes completely focused on finishing her dinner while missing a skeptical frown from the Fire Lord.

When dinner was finished, the servants brought in delightful little desserts of shaved ice and mango cream accompanied with some fresh fruits and black sesame glutinous rice balls which was a refreshing change from the spicy main courses. But Sokka had very vocally expressed his disappointment claiming that he had seen enough shaved ice at home to last him forever-but had politely finished the dessert instead of hollering for something else, even though Iroh and Zuko would've just given him what he wanted.

* * *

Katara sat quietly in her guest room, wearing a red and gold kimono style night robe that was cool to the touch and more suitable to wear in the humid, warm Fire Nation nights. The satin material felt luxurious against her skin and almost foreign since in the Water Tribes she would just wear thick wool or fur to keep warm. Right now keeping warm was the last thing she should worry about.

Katara was sitting in front of the vanity, brushing her thick hair with a golden brush that she'd found on the dresser. She was so used to using ivory combs that suddenly the use of such a nice looking brush would be new and interesting-even though she thought that the two tools had the same purpose of detangling hair.

Her friends and brother had dispersed when dinner was over, with Aang asking Toph to show him around since the earthbender had come before them hence having explored more. Iroh and Sokka had some sort of debate during dinner about Pai Sho to the point where Sokka had daringly challenged the Grand-Master to their own little Pai Sho tournament to which Iroh very gleefully agreed to. The two had retired to one of the many lounges for their tournament. Katara had opted to turn in early so that she wouldn't sleep in the next morning for their trip and Zuko had some remaining paper work to do in his office.

As Katara brushed her hair, a soft random hum sounded from her throat subconsciously, filling the uncomfortable silence. Her eyes then travelled over her reflection, as if wondering if that was how she really looked like to others, before having her sapphire irises drop down to her mother's necklace. She had replaced the worn out ribbon with a stronger one and it wasn't as firm around her neck as usual. But Katara had kept the old ribbon out of sentimental purposes, and was lying in a tiny wooden box back in her room hidden in her clothes wardrobe.

Amidst her humming and brushing, suddenly someone knocked on her door thrice, breaking through her reverie. Katara snapped her head to the left abruptly and saw a person's shadow blackening out the outside light that peeked through underneath the door.

"Who is it?" she called out, placing her brush on the dresser table before standing up. Katara quickly straightened her robes to look more presentable.

"It's Zuko," the firebender's baritone voice replied from the other side. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Katara's eyes widened before she quickly bounded over to the door and wrenched it open, the sudden action causing the Fire Lord himself to jump a little.

"No, no," she quickly said, smiling politely up at him. "I wasn't asleep. Yet. Eh… What-are you doing here? I thought you had paperwork."

Zuko rolled his eyes before leaning against the door-frame coolly. "You make it sound as if I _want_ to do paperwork. Do I really work that much? Is my presence that revolting to you?"

Katara smirked at Zuko's obvious sarcasm and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling subconscious given the fact that she was only in a night robe.

"Absolutely odious," she dead-panned "What happened to the others? I may not be asleep but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to."

Zuko's pompous expression instantly diminished to one of sympathy. "They're still doing what they said they would. And is it wrong for me to check up on an old friend? I saw right through your façade during dinner; when Toph mentioned Aang had been travelling instead of being at the Air Temples rebuilding. Come on, you can fool the others but not me. You've told too much in your letters these past 2 years. That-and you are a terrible liar."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko. "Well I apologize for my lacking skills in the art of deception. Anyway, it's not my business. It's Aang's. I know that-why should I be so concerned about it, right?"

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Zuko replied, but it sounded more like a question than an actual answer.

A stone mask slowly passed over Katara's features-and it did not go unnoticed.

"Come on, Katara," Zuko pressed. "Even back when we pretty much hated each other you were easy to read. You know you can't hide anything from me. I know something's wrong. Now what's a nice vacation supposed to be when you're worried as always?"

Katara frowned and placed her hands on her hips, disliking the fact that Zuko used his taller form to tower over her-making her seem almost insignificant.

"As always?" she echoed, but Katara then let out a tired, defeated sigh before giving the firebender a small smile. "It's nice that you care Zuko but I can handle myself and my personal problems. I am a big girl-I can take care of myself. I tell that to Sokka every day. Literally. You would know that. But if I do get in a muddle, now I know who to ask, so…thanks."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Katara then slipped her arms smoothly around Zuko's waist and embraced him. At first Zuko was shocked and frozen at the hug but he very quickly recovered and returned the gesture, wrapping his strong arms around her lithe form.

"You're welcome," he said to her softly, placing his chin on top of her head. Zuko cracked a small smile at the way the waterbender fit in his space so easily, not needing him to hunch or anything like that. Like a fitting puzzle piece.

Katara inhaled the scent of firelilies deeply and relished in Zuko's natural warmth and imagined what it would be like having this kind of heat back home… How it would be…

Instantly the waterbender stiffened out of realization before abruptly pulling back. She quickly cleared her throat and ignored the uncomfortable heat gathering in her cheeks. Katara then looked up and saw Zuko's slightly bewildered face-a slight blush tinting his slim cheeks. His hands tucked away behind him.

"Well, got to turn in early," she said quickly. "Eh… I'll…see you tomorrow morning then…" Zuko and Katara then both stepped back a step as she reached to close the door.

The Fire Lord then nodded, feeling strangely and intensely uncomfortable all of a sudden. He then nodded a quick bow before turning on his heel to the left, making his leave.

"Zuko?"

Zuko immediately halted in his steps and turned around, seeing Katara's head poke out of her room with the door almost closed. A bright, familiar smile on her face that made his insides flutter.

"Thanks…" she said softly, but audible enough to reach his ears. Zuko didn't know why but that one word, one syllable just made his lips curl up into a wide smile that reached from one ear to the other.

"Whenever you need me," he answered her, before the both of them headed their own way.

* * *

**GAH! Finito! Finally! Sorry for the long wait! :/**

**Yes I realize I made Zuko smell like _flowers_ out of all things. But out of the many ingenious fanfictions that I have read-Zuko always seems to smell like spices, cinnamon and smoke. (SMOKE.) And I think he would still spend his time in his mother's favourite garden. Gardens have flowers. Fire Nation Gardens have Firelilies hence-firelilies. _Savvy? _**

**_Anyway..._** **Next chapter we get on the next Air-Appa flight to Ember Island! (Finally) And we get a little surprise along the way! ;)**

**-Jenna**


	7. Take Off

**Chapter 6: Take Off**

**Big thanks to those who reviewed/favourite-d/followed this fanfic! The feedback is awesome! Thanks to those who also pitched in some criticism that actually gave me something to ponder about. I'm very pleased that there have been no flamers/unnecessary haters so far and would appreciate it if that's how it would stay. **

**So enough with the less-than-mushy blabber and let's get on with it!**

* * *

Katara yawned in a very unladylike like manner as she dragged her bags and herself to the Palace's main gates, where her brother and friends were supposed to assemble at before taking off for Ember Island. The dawn's sun was just freshly peeking from behind the high roofs of the Palace, casting iridescent fiery colours that matched the Nation it was shining upon. But to Katara it was just a burning, blinding light that was hurting her eyes at the moment- the previous night had not been kind to her since her developing excitement and the night's Waxing Gibbous had made her more energized than usual. It was only three more days till the next Full Moon that would _really_ keep her up all night.

"Wow Katara no offence but you look awful!" Sokka pointed out to her, catching up to Katara until he was walking side by side with the waterbender. Because of her tiredness, Katara could only manage roll of her eyes. "What did you do last night? I thought we were the ones burning the midnight oil!" Unlike his sister, Sokka had one of Zuko's servants carry his bags to the front gates, where Aang and Appa were supposed to be.

Katara glared ice daggers at Sokka, who simply smirked with a face reflecting a good night's sleep-despite its lateness as they walked through the main Palace courtyard. Currently empty with only a few guards and servants here and there.

"It's only three days till the next Full Moon, Sokka," Katara explained a little huffily, ignoring the feeling of puffy under-eyes. "You know Yue likes keeping me awake at night. I think it's a practical joke she plays on me every month." The waterbender then looked up into the sky and squinted at the sun-even though she meant to be looking up at a hidden Yue. But Katara could almost hear the Princess's laughter echoing in her head-the moon speaking to her even in the day.

Sokka chuckled and slung his left arm over Katara's shoulder, purposely putting some extra weight so she would hunch and try to support the weight. His sister then shot him a glare, which he easily ignored.

"One of the many disadvantages of being a waterbender, eh?" he joked, winking. "So you excited for the trip? A few weeks of just good ole relaxation!" Sokka then gestured with his right hand as if to visualize it all. "I can almost see it! Feel it! All the sights and the food! Finally! A good long break from cold winter and winter food!"

"I can see you miss home a lot," Katara remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. "And of course I'm excited. I really think it would be good for all of us."

Sokka nodded in agreement before his face drooped to a more serious mask. "Hey sis, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Aang, actually."

The Water Tribesman instantly shut his mouth when he felt his sister stiffen up immediately the second he said the Avatar's name. The blue of her eyes hardened until it resembled ice as she faced him fully, a small frown tugging at her brow.

"What about him?"

Sokka cleared his throat, suddenly nervous about his little talk. But he felt like he _should_ say something to Katara. She was still his younger sister after all…

"Well… You two have been on the rocks lately… And I still don't really know why," Sokka began, trying to ignore the sharp glare she was giving him. "I worry, Katara. I'm still your big brother. And-and-and before you say anything, I know you're not my baby sister anymore but you're still my sister okay. Something's bugging you, I know it. And I don't need Toph's truth-sensing-feet to tell me."

Katara narrowed her eyes at Sokka before letting out a defeated sigh, her gaze moving to the ground in front of her. She knew this conversation was coming-sooner or later. And it really was no use avoiding it every day. She'd seen the looks on Sokka's face. Even when they were back at home...

"And last night during dinner," Sokka continued. "When Toph mentioned Aang's travels… I could tell you were uncomfortable with that. You had that look on your face. Again. I've seen it too many times already. It's too many times in my book."

"It's nothing drastic, Sokka," Katara said softly, as her bags suddenly felt ten times heavier than before as the straps dug into her shoulders. "It's just one of those problems, you know? You and Suki argue sometimes right? This is just one of those things. I can handle it. I am a big girl now. Trust me, it's no big deal."

_Liar._ Sokka thought, raising an eyebrow. But he knew better than to prod his fiery sister further. With an encouraging squeeze of her shoulders, Sokka shot her a sympathetic smile. _Not yet... Not yet..._

"If you say so," he said cautiously. "But I'm keeping my eye on both of you. If you're going to go into eighteen all settled down and happy and whatever, I'm making sure that nothing goes wrong. As dad and Gran-Pakku's marriage consultant it is my vow!"

Katara let out a small groan. _Marriage consultant Sokka…_ It sounded so wrong in so many ways in her head. With just Sokka alone, it would be decades until she were to be married!

"I am serious, Katara," Sokka said sharply, eyeing his sister carefully. "You deserve to be happy. Settled down or not. But you don't seem happy now. I can tell you're not."

Katara was about to open her mouth to voice her rebuttal, but clamped it shut instead. Sokka was right. She wasn't happy. _Much_, at least. But she was still teetering on the edge, hoping to find some sort of solution. Perhaps even some miraculous solution that would put everything to rest.

But just to humour him, Katara quickly spread her lips out into a wide, toothy smile, much to Sokka's shock.

"Don't I look happy now?" she spoke through her teeth, her cheekbones already aching from her widest grin. "Look at me and say I don't look happy."

"You look scary," he replied, and poked her cheekbone, instantly deflating the exaggerated smile. "Whatever. I know better than to prod you about these things. But make sure I'm the first one to know about these things, okay?"

Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Always the over-protective Sokka… _It truly was inevitable… But she knew that everybody needed help at one point. Even herself.

"Fine… But no promises."

Sokka rolled his eyes and chuckled before running his knuckles over Katara's head, making her squirm and retaliate by flailing around in an attempt to hit him as they exited the Palace through the main gates.

...

"Hey! About time you two!" Toph's loud voice burst through the morning quiet as she bounded over towards the Water Tribe siblings. She then squeezed her way between them and wound her arms around theirs like a little child-much to their surprise. A wide grin stretching across her face from ear to ear. "Sleepy must run in the family, eh? Has anyone seen Aang? Appa's out here but Twinkle Toes ain't. Zuko's help must've brought him out first. I have been waiting for you dorks for _ages!_"

Katara raised an eyebrow and looked around the area outside of Zuko's majestic but still humble abode. Sure enough, Appa was just outside the gates with a few guards and servants circled around him. His saddle was strapped on and what looked like Toph and Sokka's bags were already loaded onto the sky-bison. But that was about it.

"We haven't seen him," Sokka said to the earthbender as he and Katara hobbled towards Appa, with Toph dragging them down with her. "Or his Majesty."

Katara chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah. You'd think that Zuko would be the first since he _rises with the sun_ and all…" The memory of him first saying that to her suddenly sparked into her mind, and she couldn't help but grin to herself in reminiscing. _Those were the days..._

Sokka and Toph nodded in agreement until Toph yanked Sokka away from his sister.

"Hey you. I need your eyes for a second," she said to Sokka, dragging him towards Appa, who was busy having a stare-down with one of Zuko's Imperial Firebenders.

Katara took her time following her brother and Toph, who was already clambering up onto Appa's saddle quite ungracefully. She then went through her belongings, making sure that she had everything she needed with her.

"Good morning, everybody!" Aang's more-than-cheerful voice burst into the outside world, and the Avatar made his way out into the area on his usual spinning air sphere. He stopped next to Katara and let his feet settle back onto flat, stone-tile ground. A wide smile was plastered onto the monk's face and his eyes were wide and gleaming.

"Good morning, Aang," Katara greeted in a more absent tone as she continued rummaging through her bag, trying to find some sort of interest in looking at her folded clothes. Her eyes glued to one particular dark purple tunic that her Gran-Gran had made for her.

"You look awful, Katara, didn't get much sleep last night?" Aang asked, pointing at the obvious shadows under her eyes.

Katara curbed the strengthening urge to just huff off that very second. So what if she didn't get much sleep? It wasn't as if it was a sign for the apocalypse! Why was everyone making such a big deal about it? It wasn't as if this was the first time she hasn't gotten enough sleep!

"I'm fine. I'll just catch a nap later on," she replied, her tone a bit sharper than usual. But Aang didn't seem to catch it. Instead he just nodded in understanding before zipping away like the wind, making him look like a fast blur of bright orange and yellow. Momo then flew in from perhaps a morning flight following his Master and human friend.

"Hey, buddy!" Aang greeted Appa, hopping up to embrace the gentle giant, at least his nose… "Did _you_ sleep well? Did Zuko's helpers treat you well?..."

From atop Appa's saddle, Toph and Sokka could hear Aang asking more how are you questions towards his sky-bison rather than his supposed girlfriend, who was still going through her bag as if it was the most imperative task at hand.

"You know, I wonder if Aang somehow got his relationships mixed up," Toph remarked quietly to Sokka with a cupped hand, snickering a little as she spoke. "I'm actually intrigued on what might happen if say Appa and Sugar Queen were to be chained separately in front of a firing canon."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "He's the Avatar. He'd just knock those canons out. But I do have to agree with you on that statement…" The Water Tribesman then looked over at his sister, concern etched in his tanned features.

Katara blew a few shorter pieces of her hair out of her face in frustration, and quickly smoothed them back with her hands, silently threatening them if another strand were to fall in her eyes again. She then fished through her bag for a strong, white ribbon so she could secure her hair out of the way-knowing that riding on Appa would really just blow them out again.

"Now, remember to put on that sun protecting lotion the physician gave you! Wouldn't want you coming home all sun-sore and looking like freshly steamed lobster!" Iroh's voice suddenly sounded from the Palace gates, prompting Katara to turn around, her long ponytail smacking her in the face in the process.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko muttered, securing the sash that held his dark black vest in place like a belt. Iroh was right next to him, almost hopping up and down non-stop to get the unruly birds' nest kinks out of his nephew's hair with a golden comb.

"Make sure to use the gel from that aloe plant after spending your days under the sun," Iroh continued, still attempting to neaten Zuko's mess of hair.

"Yes, Uncle," Zuko repeated, the corner of his lips twitching into a grin at his uncle's concerns-no matter how small they could get. _You'd think being of Fire Nation all this would be plain common sense..._

"And remember, don't consume too many heat-inducing foods or drinks that might have your chi all messed up!" the former general rambled.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Drink lots of Wong Lao-Ji herbal tea… Even with meals…" Both Zuko and Iroh both said in sync. Iroh raised an eyebrow at scowled at his nephew while crossing his arms across his chest, one grey eyebrow raised at his smirking nephew as he shook his head.

"Tut, tut, Zuko. Well, at least you remember…" Iroh muttered, but slowly smirking when he saw the small grin plastered on the young Fire Lord's face.

Zuko's grin slowly spread wider as he used his becoming height over his uncle as if to overshadow him. "Hard not to remember when you kept chanting it over and over again like a mantra when you woke me up. Even when I was in the bath!"

"Iroh!" Katara's voice instantly burst in just when Iroh was about to speak, running over to the Dragon of the West and giving him a daughterly hug. The old man chuckled and embraced the waterbender as well, patting her back warmly.

"Again, dear Katara. Just Uncle," Iroh reminded her, taking a step back to look at Katara. "My, my, dear. Are you alright? Didn't get much sleep, I presume? Ah…by my calculations, it's only three more days until the next Full Moon, yes? Hah, the lovely Moon Spirit is going to have some fun with you on those sleepless nights."

Katara nodded and let out a small yawn, instinctively covering her mouth politely with a hand. "I just need a nap, _Uncle_. Nothing too serious. No need so much fuss really."

Iroh frowned before giving Katara a few light slaps on the cheek, waking her up instantly. "Yes that is true, but wouldn't want those dark circles under your eyes to keep those gallant young men away now do we? A young lady of age should be looking presentable all the time! Those panda eyes are definitely not very fashionable!"

Zuko and Katara both stared at Uncle, who had a mask of pure innocence on his face.

Katara shook her head and turned to Zuko, giving him a once over of his regal-as-ever-but-still-casual form.

"You're not bringing anything, Zuko?" she asked, noticing that he did not have any luggage on him. Instead he had on a plain long sleeved, burgundy shirt underneath a black vest secured with a gold sash paired with knee-length blood-red coloured pants and plain brown slippers.

"It _is_ _my_ beach house, Katara," Zuko replied, raising an eyebrow at Katara-instantly making her feel…small. "I assure you it is well stocked for my use."

"Of course," Katara muttered, mentally rolling her eyes at herself. _Stupid! Of course he doesn't need to bring even more things! It's his house!_

"Hey Zuko!" Aang suddenly chimed in, taking Katara by her free arm. The waterbender instantly stiffened up next to the Avatar, who just smiled up at the Fire Lord. "Ready to go?"

Zuko nodded before turning to his uncle to bow his head. But Iroh wouldn't have such formality and immediately pulled his nephew into a tight hug, nearly cutting off his airway by doing so.

"Come on, Katara, we should get on Appa now." Aang urged, pulling on Katara's arm. The waterbender was about to open her mouth in protest since she wanted to say bye to Iroh but the Avatar managed one more good yank and literally dragged her away towards the sky-bison.

* * *

Zuko frowned at the way Aang simply dragged Katara away, knowing full well that Iroh would like to say a few words to the waterbender before leaving-who he could dub as the former general's adoptive niece. _He wishes._

Even though it wasn't in his nature to really pry into other people's lives, Zuko has more or less changed from the young, misguided teen that he was in the past to the ruler he has to be today-thus prompting him to be more concerned about things or people around him. He noticed that his waterbending female friend was now often quite… sombre looking and stiff. The royal, Fire Lord part of him easily scoffed it off of her just being a little stressed from the two years of work and that she could just get over it with time. But as a concerned friend, he wanted to know what was _really_ bothering her at the moment. Especially whenever Aang was near her-the fluid wielder of water would suddenly become as stiff as a board. Even her expressions. Almost strained looking. It was a strange expression for her to wear, in his opinion.

Well he wasn't going to let anybody's mood bring him down. Especially not during a time for vacation!

...

Later when Gu Wen appeared to see the Fire Lord off, Zuko-who was already atop Appa, made sure that his advisor would help his uncle in any way in taking care of his Nation.

"You won't have to worry, my Lord. I will assist Master Iroh in any way I can!" Gu Wen reassured Zuko with a flourishing bow. "On behalf of your faithful staff we wish His Majesty and your companions a good holiday!"

Zuko saw Katara smirk at him from his right as she gave him a light jab in the ribs, accompanied with a barely audible mutter, _"His Majesty…" _

"See you in a few weeks, Uncle Iroh!" Katara called towards Iroh, bending and leaning across Zuko so she could wave as Appa made his way higher into the sky with Aang gripping the reins.

Even from above, Zuko could hear his uncle's booming laugh as the tea-lover became the size of an ant as he waved.

"See you all soon, Katara! Make sure Zuko doesn't get into trouble!" Iroh hollered back, with cupped hands around his mouth.

Katara chuckled as Zuko frowned. His uncle had made him sound like such a child! Getting into trouble… The nerve! He was already eighteen for Spirits' sake!

"I will!" Katara yelled back as loud as her lungs could take, waving almost maniacally as Zuko put his hands out in front of him in case the girl who was stretched out across his lap _Spirits forbid_ would suddenly topple off the saddle.

"Jeez, Katara! Don't make me both deaf and blind!" Toph complained, turning around to 'face' her and Zuko-who were seated behind the earthbender and Sokka. Everyone's bags were lined at the side edges of the saddle for easy access.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Sokka added to Toph, smirking at his sister-who was already shooting ice daggers with her eyes at him. Before long, Katara had managed to tackle Sokka from behind-prompting the warrior to let out a high pitched yelp and defend himself. Within seconds, the two of them were laughing and arguing at the same time, much to Toph's amusement.

Zuko cracked a small smile at the Water Tribe siblings-he had never known such sibling affection with Azula. But somehow he didn't feel alone or left out when watching Sokka and Katara. He had expected to feel a kind of longing…to feel like the big brother Sokka was to Katara and partake in the kind of sibling relationship that they had every day. But instead…watching them bicker around and get-along…he felt…calm. He enjoyed watching them very much even though he never lived that life with his own sister. Their antics made his insides warm and his mouth curl up into a small smile. Perhaps the joy in watching and being involved in their craziness as a friend was just enough… Family didn't have to mean 'bonded by blood', after all.

But he still had a feeling that something was missing… Something lacking in his life... But Zuko just didn't know what.

* * *

Katara sighed happily as she leaned her head back against the back edge of Appa's saddle, feeling the cooling wind whip her long brown hair as it trailed her in windy waves. Her right arm was propped up against her bags like an armrest with her left arm draped across her middle. Even though it was always sunny in the Fire Nation, the sun was presently only peeking behind thick tufts of clouds, providing just enough light and just enough warmth to make the weather bearable. The fresh breeze felt nice against her face in the warm weather-perfect for a nap.

Aang decided to let it be a nice, slow, relaxing trip to Ember Island-even though it wasn't as far as going from the Water Tribes to the Earth Kingdom, but just slow enough to let the day stretch out. So that everyone could just enjoy a nice journey.

Not even twenty minutes had passed by, Toph and Sokka who had been sitting in front of Zuko and Katara had fallen asleep. The earthbender had used Sokka as her own personal pillow and slept on his side while using his left arm as a bolster, while Sokka slept on his other curled arm that was propped against the right edge of Appa's saddle.

Both of them snoring just as loud.

Aang had been surprisingly quiet throughout the trip, with the occasional chattering with his two animal pals. Mostly Momo, who continued his near-shrill chirping as if engaging in an actual conversation with the young Avatar. What Katara couldn't fathom was how he could understand the lemur-bat.

Katara let her gaze drop from the pale blue and white splotched sky above her to the regal firebender on her left. Zuko was almost in the same position as her, with his head against the back edge of the saddle, hands folded neatly on his stomach and his golden gaze fixated on the sky. She wondered what he was thinking about. Zuko had been the quietest throughout the whole trip, not saying a word ever since they took off. He just stared into space-namely the sky with just a blank, unreadable expression that piqued her curiosity. Katara had actually stolen a glance at her friend a couple of times, hoping that he would start a conversation to ease the awkward silence. Seeing him so deep in thought made her think that if she spoke, she would be disrupting something.

_It's too quiet…_ she mentally mused to herself. Granted, Katara had wanted some peace and quiet back at home where it used to be overly crowded and rowdy with all the restoration going on. As well as Sokka's never-ending complaints and requests. But she was with good company now. Some whom she had not seen in two years! She'd expected a bit more…liveliness from the whole experience instead of just sleeping through a trip to Ember Island. The silence was slightly…_uncomfortable. _Like a prickly feeling crawling all over her skin.

"Pretty clouds, huh?" The words were out of her mouth before she could even filter them. Instantly, Katara slapped a hand over her mouth as she felt heat rapidly pool in her cheeks. Hesitantly, she turned her head slightly to the left-and saw Zuko's head turned towards her. His expression still blank, but the right corner of his lip had curled upwards slightly. It even twitched a bit-obviously he was trying not to laugh at her sudden outburst.

"Very," he replied simply, and Katara removed her hand to place it on her stomach, a smile dancing on her small lips.

"Sorry, I was bored…" she apologized for her absent-minded question, and went back to staring at the clouds that floated above her head-close enough for her to reach out and grab a tuft of fluffy air and water.

"You're apologizing for asking a question?" she heard Zuko ask, and her head snapped back towards him again. Her cheeks heated up at the sight of his molten gold eyes-now wide with surprise. He then chuckled lightly, making his shoulders shake a little. "That's new."

Katara scowled at him before shrugging. "That's what boredom does to you."

"They seem to cope with it alright," Zuko stated playfully, gesturing to the twosome in front of them-still snoring as loudly as Appa. "I was surprised Toph knocked out so quickly."

Katara nodded in agreement. Then a small bulb of realization lit up in her head.

"By the way… I've been meaning to ask you… Where's Mai? I didn't see her around the Palace…" Katara questioned. "I expected to see her by your arm in the throne room. Isn't she coming?"

The second Katara asked that question, Zuko's expression instantly drooped. His bright, sun-gold eyes dimmed as he faced the sky with a sombre expression. A shadow then cast itself over his features, darkening and hardening them.

"Right… I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later…" he mumbled. "No, Mai isn't coming."

Katara's eyes widened to the size of leechi nuts.

"How come?"

"We broke up," Zuko said flatly and immediately without hesitation. "Well, actually _I_ broke up with her."

Katara instantly shot up from her current position so that she could look down on Zuko's face, her expression a mask of shock. Her mouth dropped open in a prominent 'O' shape. But his eyes never met hers.

"What? Why?"

Zuko simply shrugged nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. "Time changes people," he replied calmly with hand gestures, as Katara searched his actions for some sort of sign. "Well, _some_ people. I broke up with her a year ago actually… That's why you haven't gotten regular replies from her. She left the second I called it quits. I'm guessing being with her family. We didn't keep in touch. But in her words, we were still 'friends' though I am not so sure about that really."

"But she isn't _so _bad…" Katara's eyes roamed Zuko's face, now totally serious as his gaze drifted to lock with hers. She felt something lodge in her throat at the sight of his hard, topaz eyes.

"She's not," he admitted. "But she's so…indifferent. You should know. Very few things entertain her-besides flinging knives at the wall." A sigh escaped his lips. "Thing is, I felt…nothing. With her. You know? I thought she would be more…lively once we were together. But she was still so…cold unless when with me. The affection is only for me to see-but even when I tried... Mai didn't. She enjoys the high life, that's for sure… Especially riding on palanquins. But I don't think she was _it_. That's the thing. There weren't any highs or lows for us. No problems, no highlights. Nothing."

Katara nodded, listening intently to Zuko. She was surprised that Mai and Zuko broke up. Two years ago when she last saw them they seemed fine. But perhaps that was the problem. _Fine._ Not great, not good, not wonderful or even bad… Just _fine. _

"I apologize if I am blabbing," Zuko quickly continued, shooting a grim smile towards Katara. "I don't have many friends in the Fire Nation I can talk to easily. Or friends in the Fire Nation, period. You're the second person I've told this to. First was Uncle. But he prodded it out of me of course..."

Katara chuckled before placing a hand over her heart, putting on a mask of false hurt.

"The second?" she choked, mocking disappointment. "How could you, Zuko?" Katara then burst into a fit of giggles at herself, with Zuko chuckling alongside with her.

Once the waterbender had gotten her composure together, she cleared her throat and smiled kindly at the young Fire Lord. The wind was blowing into her face, but she didn't care.

"Nah I am glad you told me. Answered quite a few of my questions actually," she said, tucking her locks behind her ears. "I was surprised you told me so easily though."

Zuko shrugged. "Uncle told me I should talk to people more. And he's right. I should. It's good…in a way. That and I know how curious and tenacious you can get. If I didn't answer you now, you would either just politely stay in silence until I relent or just prod me about it without end like how Uncle did. Except with water whips."

Katara raised an eyebrow at glowered at the firebender, placing her hands on her hips while straightening her back.

"Excuse me? Tenacious?"

The Fire Lord simply shot her a less than sheepish smile, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Just at the sight of his expression, Katara quickly softened, and let her arms drop to her sides. Sighing while shaking her head, Katara then went back to her starting position- Zuko following suit with his hands once again folded neatly on his abdomen.

"I have a good feeling about this vacation," Zuko suddenly said after about five seconds of silence, prompting Katara to turn her head to face him again.

"How so?"

The firebender shrugged again. "I don't know. I just have a good feeling about it."

Katara snickered. "You're starting to sound like your uncle."

Zuko's head snapped in her direction, his eyebrows raised and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yeah pretty soon I'm going to be collecting tea leaves and making tea jokes," he said, his tone mocking grief.

Katara stuck her bottom lip out like a child at Zuko's joke. "Come on, it's not that bad. You get to learn lots of stuff with tea. Like their place of origin. Then you can learn about that! It's not just _hot leaf juice _you know. You got to look beyond the juice." The waterbender then faced the sky again, when Zuko wasn't answering-but she saw his gaze drifting into space, as if he was in deep thought about something. Again.

Giving him no extra time to answer, she continued.

"But I have a good feeling about this vacation too…"

Zuko smirked. "Great minds think alike, no?"

* * *

**THEY DO! YES THEY DO! Hahaha.. Pardon the cliffhanger-y-ness of this.**

**By the way, for some Oriental wise-ness, Wong Lo Ji herbal tea is usually consumed for relieving heat and removing toxicity from the body. At least that was what I was taught. Lol. Don't judge me! It tastes really, _really_ bitter and it's black but it's supposed to be really good for you and stuff. I drink the stuff once every week. Erlackk... **

**Oh and if some of you were confused about Zuko's explanation about his break-up with Mai, what I was trying to say was that she was still...boring. Okay not boring, but still...you know, stone-faced and all. She only shows her nice side whenever Zuko's around/when with him I realized and is only affectionate towards him. Nothing else. I've never seen her caring even with her family members(maybe I missed something), especially when she didn't trade her brother for Bumi. He's her little baby brother for goodness sakes! She's just...like that. Even when joining Azula at first she just goes with whatever even when it meant harming others. Personally her saving Zuko/Sokka/Suki etc in the Boiling Rock doesn't justify her much as a good person. She only did it for Zuko, y'know what I mean? But that's my opinion! *hands in the air* _PHEW._**

**As for their relationship as a whole...sure, their brooding nature fits. But that's the problem. It fits. It feels drab, basically. I can't see them going very far even if they do compliment each other in that sense. Plus Zuko's just going to be as moody and brooding as he can get. I can imagine Uncle Iroh falling asleep to that! I'm falling asleep typing this at lightning speed! **

**Oh wells... Hope ya'll enjoyed this Chapter! I'm off to type Your Life's Worth. Read that if you haven't. **

**Till then, **

**~J**


	8. Reunion

**Ah it feels so good to type again! Too bad I've got WAY too many things to type! Gosh~ I am literally eating, sleeping, breathing and living my two lives. . (I know it sounds odd, but you gotta know me first to get it. HAH.) **

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYBODY! Hope you all have/had a blessed Christmas Day~I know I spent my Christmas typing this for you. But I am more than glad to do it~ How do you usually spend your Christmas? Most of my relatives don't celebrate it but I still love it anyways. Plus I get to watch cheesy, fluffy Christmas movies like The Holiday. xD**

**Think of this Chapter as a Christmas gift to all you awesome readers/reviewers! I really appreciate all the feedback(yes, even the critical ones)as they really fuel me to type my fanfiction like a nutty person(like I'm not already nutty to begin with...). Especially the good reviews! Who don't love 'em?**

**As for the haters/flamers, bless you. Truly. Because apparently you have a lot of negativity inside of you and have the need to vent. But you're seriously wasting your time spreading the hate/negative flames. **

**Anyway~'nuff about the rambling! Happy Christmas everybody! Here's Chapter 7 for ya!**

* * *

"LAND HO!"

Sokka's maniacal yell jolted his sister awake, nearly sending her toppling off of Appa's saddle from the sudden shock. She could've ejected herself from her seat. Katara groaned softly-the back of her neck hurt a little from leaning against the edge of Appa's saddle during her nap, and she tried to loosen the muscles there by turning her head. But she was instantly halted by the heavy weight that was pressing down against her left shoulder. Confused, Katara slowly and carefully turned her head and looked down-to see an all too familiar dark mop of black-brown hair facing her, some shorter, kinkier strands nearly tickling her nose. She smelled the familiar elixir of expensive bath soaps and the scent of nature's earth.

But what was _it_ doing on her shoulder?

Katara peered down some more, and could only barely see the sleeping face of the young Fire Lord through the long locks of hair that fell in his face.

The waterbender found herself smiling at the sight of sleeping Zuko-_despite him being asleep on her shoulder of all places-_and noticed how unbelievably calm and peaceful he looked. His closed eyes were relaxed and his forehead was smoothed of creases from frowning and worrying. Katara had to bite her bottom lip to keep from chuckling at the soft snoring that escaped from him-with his lips slightly parted. Sure, she could still see the darkness over his good eye and its deep hollows due to busy nights and even busier days, but the usually serious and imperial firebender suddenly seemed so much more calmer. Katara could even guess how Zuko used to look like as a child.

But what she couldn't fathom was how he managed to continue sleeping after Sokka's loud yell had managed to wake her up. She envied him. Or maybe he was really _that_ exhausted and overworked.

As much as she didn't want to disrupt the peace, she knew she had to wake him up. Since she had only just woken up and had not seen where they were-but according to Sokka, they were nearing Ember Island. No way on earth was she heaving sleeping Zuko off the sky-bison.

"WHERE'S THE LAND?" Toph's excited shriek suddenly pierced through the air sharply-nearly shattering Katara's eardrums.

*_THUD!_

"ARGH!"

"OW!"

Katara rubbed her nose, not caring about the pain-filled tears that were running rivers down her cheeks. She was ninety nice point nine percent sure that it was broken-and most likely bleeding as well. But despite the tears and her 'sight-able' audience, all she could do was silently moan in pain while glaring at the firebender to her left.

Zuko was rubbing the top of his head, his face scrunched into a crumpled mask of sudden shock and pain. He could feel a platypus-bear egg slowly forming at his head, and the spot was really starting to hurt.

"Jeez, Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, tilting her head back as to not allow the blood to come spewing from her nose like a running pipe, ignoring the metallic taste of it as it flowed down her throat. "I know you're hard-headed but it shouldn't be _that_ literal!"

Zuko's head snapped up at Katara's words and his good eye narrowed at her, his hand still massaging the top of his head.

"You're one to talk," he snapped. "Perhaps you should stop sticking your nose in the air so much. Then maybe it won't stab my head!"

"Hey, everything okay back there?" Aang called out, turning to face the back a little. "We're almost at Ember Island!"

"We're fine, Aang!" Katara snapped, still feeling irritated.

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself..."

Katara's eyes could almost kill a person with her icy glare, but she only could glance down at Zuko as she pinched her nose bridge, thankful that her nose was still in one piece. The Fire Lord caught her half-glare, and frowned deeper, wincing every time his hand massaged a sensitive spot.

"Chill, you two!" Toph immediately cut in, her voice upbeat and cheery. "Especially you, Sugar Queen. Freeze your nose or something. And Sparky, just warm the hit area or something. Do something useful with that hothead of yours. We're on vacation you two! Let's keep the social drama to a minimum!"

Instantly both Zuko and Katara turned to glare at Toph-especially when the earthbender mentioned toning down '_social drama_' when she could easily start one just by wordlessly tossing a pebble.

"Toph's right you two," Sokka agreed, turning around to face his sister and friend. "To think you two bickered the life out of each other last time already! How is it that you still have it in you?"

"_Sokka,"_ Katara half-growled, feeling an irritation tsunami wash over her as blood started to pool in her cheeks-probably the blood that flowed from her nose. "Just…-okay?"

But the Water Tribesman merely rolled his eyes before turning around again, with Toph following suit. Both of them chattering excitedly about what they were going to do once they land.

Katara let out an exasperated sigh before turning to face Zuko, her fingers still clenching her nose bridge. Both of them had apologetic expressions on their faces as they looked at each other.

"Sorry," they both said at once-before they broke out into small, awkward smiles and reddening cheeks. But Zuko frowned slightly when he noticed Katara was still halting her nose bleed, and was a bit worried if he had injured her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice.

The waterbender waved him off, silently begging her nose to stop bleeding.

"I am fine…" she muttered, a bit nasally though. "I could try to bend the blood but that would just look…ridiculous. Especially if I failed."

Zuko rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "_Little Miss Perfection_? Fail? Yeah right."

Katara was about to make her rebuttal until Aang's voice cut in, much to her irritation.

"Hey Zuko! Isn't that Mai? I didn't know she was coming!" the airbender yelled out towards him, as he steered Appa down towards Ember Island. The floating piece of land slowly coming into a close view.

Immediately all colour drained from Zuko's face and his eyes widened significantly, as he just sat still where he was-paralysed. Katara was starting to get a little worried at the look on her friend's face, who had somehow become unnaturally frozen-not even blinking. Was it considered normal? She then looked down, finally taking in the gorgeous Island with its powdery sand and glistening waters that was tempting her to jump in and swallow herself up within her element.

The first thing the waterbender saw were the heavy sprinkling of palm trees and beach houses as they closed in, and she spotted many vacationers and Fire Nation locals having the time of their lives under the sun. She could even see Ozai's former and now Zuko's beach house, that also has been renovated to look more…vibrant and alive. It still held its Oriental and Imperial note as well as its grand size but it still felt more…homey rather than it being just a temporary stay. If she was Fire Nation, she would live there. And try to not break anything.

Then she finally saw Mai.

The knife-thrower was standing like a ruler, perfectly straight and stoic, with a ghost of a smile on her lips that could be seen even from the skies. If Mai was wearing some sort of swimming suit, Katara wouldn't have noticed, because she was wearing a long, dark brown shawl that covered her entire form-leaving only her bright red sarong skirt visible.

'_She doesn't look very excited…'_ Katara thought to herself, attempting to smile to the best of her ability. But her attempt succeeded instantly and her blue eyes lit up when she saw Ty Lee and Suki bounding up next to Mai, both of them waving their arms in the air crazily and screaming non-understandable words at them. Both also wearing pretty much matching Fire Nation swimwear that would probably leave Sokka drooling at the sight of his well-toned girlfriend. Especially when she was baring _that_ much skin. She might not be the only one having a nosebleed soon.

Katara then remembered Zuko and turned around, his face expressionless and his eyes vacant. She tentatively gave him a few hard pokes in the arm, and was relieved when the firebender turned to face her. At least it was some sort of response. But his motions were mechanical and stiff, as he managed an even stiffer smile at her.

"I'm fine," he mouthed to her, apparently having lost his voice.

Katara scrunched up her brow and opened her mouth to say something, until wind started slapping her face and whipping her hair up, with tufts of clouds swirling around her-indicating Appa's rapid descent. She squinted as she clamped her hands onto her hair so that it wouldn't go crazy with the wind.

"HANG ON!" Aang yelled as Appa groaned along to his approach to the soft sand. But the Fire Nation weather was hardly ever forgiving, and the sky bison decided to land in the cooling, refreshing water instead. The gentle beast made a smooth but heavy landing in the clear blue, creating a massive splash that soaked every single one of his passengers, and creating surf-worthy waves that also crashed onto the three other girls waiting on the shore.

"MY HAIR!"

"Should've brought an umbrella…"

"MY STUFF!"

"Hey, we're swimming already?"

"APPA!"

"YOU GUYS!"

Katara chuckled as she shook her head like a wet dog, her now drenched long hair slapping the air and shaking out the seawater. She was silently amused when she heard the familiar _whack_ of her hair slapping someone's face-as well as the low growl of a certain hot-tempered firebender.

Once she was finished, and her hair was a knotted, soaked mess curling around her shoulders, Katara peeked through the few locks of her hair that had fallen in her face-and saw an equally drenched Zuko, with narrowed eyes fixated on her-indicating that he indeed had been slapped by her hair.

But without a single word to him and shooting only a smirk-Katara stood up and slid down on Appa's flat tail, crashing into the seawater feet first, not caring if her shoes got ruined. The cool salty water reached up to her shins-and she didn't even bother to gather up her skirt since she was already soaked, instead she just plowed through the water to reach the shore, where an excited Suki stood next to a hysterical Ty Lee-and a formal Mai beside the acrobat. All three of them looking as if they took a quick swim before.

"Suki!" Katara shrieked excitedly, running towards her Kyoshi Warrior friend with opened arms, the water around her legs sloshing around her noisily with each difficult stride. Her laughter ringing through the air whenever she stumbled about clumsily.

"Katara!" Suki cried with equal loudness, prompting Mai to cover her ears. The two girl friends then embraced each other in a girly, giggle-filled hug.

"You look great!" the waterbender gushed, pulling back to look at Suki. Her once short auburn hair had grown a little longer and was curling right below her shoulders. Her features had also matured and refined beautifully, showing Suki's physical maturing. The Kyoshi Warrior had grown taller as Katara did, and the waterbender rejoiced at the fact that they were of equal height even though Suki was older.

"Me? No… Look at you! You're gorgeous! Sixteen looks amazing on you!" Suki gushed back, gesturing to Katara with an arm. Katara blushed furiously and waved Suki off, feeling her cheeks catch fire. The Kyoshi Warrior was about to continue speaking until she was quickly ambushed by a hysterical Sokka-nearly knocking her down into the sand.

"SUKI!" Sokka practically screamed his lungs out, hugging his girlfriend with his cheek pressed up against hers adoringly. Katara stared on as her brother pretty much started amorously explaining how much Sokka had missed Suki, and that he was _so alone_ in the Southern Water Tribe and et cetera. At one point the waterbender just rolled her eyes with a smirk and greeted the other Kyoshi Warrior and her best friend.

"Mai, Ty Lee! It's so good to see you!" Katara said, hugging Ty Lee-who already had her arms wide open with pleasant greeting and a wide smile plastered on her cherubic, feminine face.

"It's so great that we get this vacation!" Ty Lee squealed, hooking an arm around a still silent Mai. "Man, the Kyoshi Warriors really do love their training! I just _had_ to catch a break, isn't that right, Mai?"

Mai shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Katara forced a stiff smile at Mai-who still wore a phantom smile on her pale face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aang helping Toph down since the earthbender couldn't see in water and Zuko sliding down Appa's tail. Apparently his Majesty had recovered from his moment of shock. She wondered how Zuko really felt about Mai being here with them... Were they really on good terms after their parting?

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Ty Lee squealed, letting go of Mai and waving her arms in the air, beckoning Zuko to come and join them. "Long time no see! Look, Mai, its Zuko!"

...

Zuko winced slightly when Ty Lee said those last few words, slowly approaching the three girls. He saw Katara shoot him a sympathetic smile, and even though he couldn't see himself, he was pretty sure that his eyes were pleading for some sort of assistance. _Any _assistance whatsoever... Getting involved in all these issues this early was not even on the list of what he wanted to do the moment he arrived. It was just..._no._

Once he had reached his destination of a few feet, he stood next to Katara-facing Mai, who hadn't changed a bit. Not even her expression. As always...

"Ty Lee, it's nice to see you," Zuko said to the acrobat with a quick bow of his head, before facing Mai fully. "Mai."

"Zuko," his name rolled off Mai's tongue tonelessly with a slight quirk of an eyebrow out of acknowledgement. Her mouth was set in a rigidly straight line, unmoving at the corners.

He wasn't sure if anyone would notice, but Zuko was feeling as stiff as a board. The awkwardness that suddenly just came by felt as if he was shirtless in an icy tundra during a heavy blizzard. He could not keep any eye contact with Mai that lasted more than a second. And when he did, her dark eyes were usually appearing to be shooting stilettos at him. But then again, better imaginary than the literal...

Why was Mai here? Did Ty Lee invite her? Why wasn't he told? Didn't Mai tell Ty Lee about..._what happened?_

"So… Mai… I thought you were with your family?" Zuko finally spoke, hoping to relieve some of the awkwardness since no one, not even Ty Lee spoke a word.

Mai yawned behind a dainty hand before nodding. "I was. Then Ty Lee mentioned that you guys were planning a vacation of some sort. I thought it was a perfect excuse to get away from my family for a bit. Omashu was definitely not an option...and the city is just...the city. But at least I got some distance... They're all so clingy..."

_Or caring._ Zuko thought bitterly, but forced a grim smile anyway. "Oh. Well, it's a nice surprise, then, you being here."

Mai shrugged nonchalantly, until Katara managed to cut in.

"Very!" she exclaimed, suddenly giving Mai a quick hug. The knife-thrower's eyes widened to the size of leechi nuts at Katara's sudden friendly embrace-but the waterbender treated it as a normal thing. Zuko and Ty Lee had to gape a little at the scene unfolding. "We're glad to have you around, Mai. It's been two years! We should catch up!"

Zuko had to press his lips together in a hard line in an attempt not to laugh at Mai's still-shocked expression. The way she was looking at the younger girl in absolute surprise was quite…amusing to him. Even her pallor had somehow dropped several shades paler. Mai was always so proper and formal-and Katara still kept her whimsical childish innocence and nature despite her maturing. It really was a wonderful sight to see such liveliness for a change.

Once Mai had recovered, she simply nodded stiffly, her expression blank and unreadable.

"Oh. Of course, Katara," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

He needed damage control. And he needed it quick.

"Come on, we'll help with your bags," Ty Lee chirped, pulling Mai towards Appa-with Suki and Sokka already atop his saddle to get the bags, with Aang and Toph walking towards the beach, feet still covered by clear water and pushing through wet sand.

"Hmm… I didn't know Mai was joining us," Toph pointed out, vaguely sensing the approaching impassive noble. Aang, who was holding her hand to guide her through the shallow waters that blurred her seismic sense, simply shrugged. He didn't know Mai well at all, but he had heard about her and Katara's letter-writing to each other. Maybe he should get to know the Fire Nation noble. After all, the more the merrier.

As Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki helped with everyone's bags, Zuko finally managed to let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding in for quite some time. His tensed body immediately loosened up a bit, but he still couldn't get over the fact that his ex-girlfriend was getting into his vacation.

Drama really was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Hey," Katara placed a hand on his left arm, and he turned to look down at the waterbender. Her eyes were filled with concern as a slight frown creased her forehead. "Are you okay? With _this_, I mean… I am sure Ty Lee would love her best friend's company… But it's still your vacation…"

Her hand was cool to the touch, but was soft and gentle against the heated skin of his arm.

Zuko managed a weak smile, before nodding. "I am okay. I'll be fine," he mumbled, mentally comparing Katara's eyes to the blue ocean, debating on which one he liked more. Which one was bluer. "It won't be right if I just asked her to leave anyway. I am not a kid, Katara. I can handle myself."

The blue-eyed girl raised an eyebrow, letting a small smirk spread on her lips. "I know you can, and no, you're not a kid anymore. But you're still my friend. It's vacation. You should be comfortable. This is the time to let loose. To enjoy yourself."

Zuko let a soft sigh escape his lips. Usually his Uncle would say something like that to him. No one else had ever given him such attention before. Not even Mai when they were together. Even though he might never admit it, he actually liked it. It was as if people actually _truly _cared about him.

But maybe it's because of Katara's regular maternal nature… _Was it?_

"The same thing goes for you," Zuko quietly told her, silently referring to a certain airbender. But a second later, he regretted what he said-even though he wanted to say it.

Zuko watched as Katara's eyes widened slightly, before having her gaze averted towards Aang and Toph who were standing in front of her but facing the roof that would cover their heads. Aang was busy marvelling at Zuko's new beach house while Toph was still trying to get a better feel with all the powdery sand beneath her feet with relentless kicking and stomping. She could hear Toph's frustrated grunts and Aang's chatter of awe. Momo was flying around in circles above him.

Zuko frowned at the way Katara's brow furrowed when she looked at Aang, her chewing on her bottom lip-as if she was making some sort of life decision… It bothered him, to see her so wound up. And it was also _her_ vacation as well...

Finally Katara let out an inaudible sigh, before turning to face Zuko again, a-way-too-obvious fake smile playing across her face. Her gaze looked weary.

"Again, it's vacation," she said cheerily, letting her hand drop from his arm. A wave of emptiness suddenly washed over him and heat replaced the spot she'd touched. "We should enjoy ourselves, right?"

Zuko was about to open his mouth to answer until Sokka's yell interrupted-

"Hey, li'l sis! Give your big bro a hand, why don't ya? How much did you bring? Heck, what _did_ you bring? An entire iceberg? Or a seal?" The Water Tribe Warrior shouted, walking behind the three girls in front of him, his arms occupied with Water Tribe themed bags. To make things worse, both his bags and his sister's were equally large and well-packed.

_Damn it, Sokka. _

Katara laughed at the sight of her brother struggling. She then looked at Zuko again; her features still a white lie.

"I better help him," she chuckled, before placing her hand on his left arm again-as if to reassure him. After two seconds, she darted off towards Sokka, immediately helping to lighten his burden.

Zuko spent a few seconds watching as Katara laughed with such happiness while helping and joking around with her older brother. Her laughter sang through the air melodiously in its own unique symphony that was pure music to his ears. She looked so content…so joyful…

The Fire Lord then watched as Aang and Toph made their way into the imperial beach-house, still majestic in all its Oriental glory now with his signature on it, and a frown etched his features.

His gaze drifted back to the Water Tribe siblings. Sokka had just fallen down face first into the sand, his dropped bags in front of him. His sister clutching her stomach with one hand while the other wiped away tears that started to pool in her eyes.

Just a moment ago, Zuko was more than sure that Katara wasn't as happy as the way she looked now. It wasn't content he saw in her mask. She hid it well, but not well enough to go by unseen by him. Instead it was her eyes that gave away the one thing that Zuko knew he had seen before.

Confusion.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But it's just a reunion. This was really about having Mai show up unexpectedly for the vacation. More details about Zuko and Mai's breakup and stuff like that will be revealed soon. I like keeping the questions this early! **

**I also realize that it is kind of short of dialogue, but I did think about it and there really wasn't much to say. YET. I might revise it, I might not. Ya'll just have to tune in for that! But I hope you enjoyed this short little piece!**

**Reviews please! Your helpful, constructive and kind feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! It what forces me to type as fast as Flash! Okay maybe not _that_ fast...**

**Happy Christmas and Good Night from Malaysia!**

**~Jenna**


	9. Finally Together

**Hello all! Sorry for the long wait! I had wanted to be able to edit and post Love in the Embers and Your Life's Worth so it'll be easier but YLW is taking a little longer than expected to edit...tsk tsk... **

**But just to make up for the waiting, I present to you L.i.t.E Chapter 8! :) Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Katara nearly passed out face first onto her bed out of exhaustion. But instead of going out cold she just settled for burying her face in one of the many satin pillows on her bed. She had spent most of her arguing with Toph about which guest-room they would have and unpacking her things after getting the room. Luckily Zuko had explained and straightened things out with the two-despite nearly risking having his head torn off by two arguing females-who were also Master benders. Toph and Suki were side by side on one end of the second floor, and Katara was wedged between Mai and Ty Lee on the other end. Zuko, Aang and Sokka got the other few guest-rooms on the third floor with the reserved Fire Lord being furthest away from the Avatar and the Water Tribesman.

The waterbender had been amazed at the new size of Zuko's renovated house, all the grand rooms… It was almost like a second Palace-only smaller than the actual fortress. It still made her wonder if she had ever seen any other structure as bombastic as this.

Her now empty bags were laid strewn on the floor at the foot of her bed, long forgotten ever since she got her very last item-_her wide-toothed ivory comb_-out.

The waterbender sighed at the sweet scent of Winter Roses that perfumed the pillow she buried her face in, a rare yet common flower in the Water Tribes. She had discovered the unique flower right after the 100-Year-War, when she returned home. One of the few things she had wanted to do was re-explore her Nation's land. At one point she explored a little too far into the snow leading to just an empty, white, snowy void . She was making her way home until she noticed the gorgeous rose. Or_ roses_, to be exact. Three grew in a spot, blooming and alive even in the icy cold tundra.

The first thing she thought was how could a flower survive in the cold? Despite the freezing dry air and heavy blanketing of snow each day, the rose's petals still appeared vibrant and crisp in its bright white colour except for the light, tinge of ice blue at the bottom of each petal that created a faint blue-white gradient in the middle, finally becoming pure white at the top. Even its thorny stem and delicate leaves kept its healthy green colour. To her it was magical and beautiful.

Intrigued and excited, Katara had plucked one of the three roses and brought it back home to show her grandmother, whom had told her that the flower was called a Winter Rose. It was extremely rare but common to those living in the Water Tribes even though it was not very easy to find. The flower was hard to find, but it grows abundantly and quickly. It grows best especially in the cold-even in snow, and will dry up into a wilted crisp if placed in an intensely hot climate. Apparently one would have to drown the flower in water just to get it to look alive again.

Katara had told Zuko about this discovery in one of her many letters, and had stated that the Winter Rose was from then on her favourite flower besides the ever beguiling Fire Lily. Somehow he had managed to…extract its scent and scented the blue satin pillows that presently sat on her bed.

Katara smiled before turning around to face the white and blue marble that was her ceiling with the sweet, tart and cooling scent of the Winter Rose still wafting around her. She could go drunk with the gentle aroma.

The Fire Lord had really outdone himself on renovating his beach house. And clearly he expected that his friends would be staying with him in Ember Island whenever possible. He had modified each of the guest-rooms, personalizing them to match everyone's liking and Nation. Water Tribe themes for Katara and Sokka, Earth Kingdom for Toph-even though she couldn't give a crap about them…and Air Temple for Aang. Mai and Ty Lee was just the typical Fire Nation theme.

Zuko had gotten the same reaction from Katara as he did when he showed her guest-room back in the Palace. When she'd found out that her guest-room in his beach house was pretty much decorated the same way with such intricacy and detail, her jaw instantly dropped to the ground in shock and her eyes started to pool with gratitude. The walls, ceilings and floors bore her Tribe's colours with designs that resemble phases of the moon and wave patterns. Water Tribe antiques and furniture had been placed neatly and strategically around the room, with the large blue and white bed placed right adjacent to the far end of the wall. If Katara sat up in bed and looked to her left, out the rectangular window with opened purple drapes she would be able to see a gorgeous scene of the ocean-sparkling and lively underneath the afternoon sun.

Rapid, hard knocks on her wooden door snapped Katara out of her reverie, prompting her to grumpily eject herself out of the oh-so inviting and comfortable bed and drag her tired self over to the door. But judging from the knockings, she had a pretty good feeling about who was on the other side disturbing her peace.

Katara swung open the door to halt the knockings, nearly sending the person tumbling into her room.

"Sokka-I'm tired, what do you want?" the waterbender asked huffily, glaring at her brother through narrowed eyes. Her brother had managed to straighten himself up instead of falling face first into her room given all that knocking and banging.

"It's lunchtime, li'l sis! Most important meal of the day!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. Katara wondered how her brother could be so hyper… Maybe somebody fed him a small dose of cactus juice…

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Sokka," his sister half-groaned, rubbing her right eye as a yawn escaped her lips. "And…it's lunchtime already? I think I'd rather nap it out."

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, every meal is the most important. Come on! Zuko's crew must've laid out quite a spread! I could smell it from my room!"

Katara rolled her eyes irritably. "You could've smelled it from Ba Sing Se."

But the Water Tribesman ignored his little sister and her obvious tiredness, and grabbed her by the arm before making his way down the stairs-oblivious to the fact that Katara had to really watch her step instead of stumbling over herself. Especially when she was being yanked down on the wooden staircase. It truly was a miracle that she didn't trip.

After a sharp turn to the right and a few good yanks of the arm, Sokka finally skidded to a halt at the dining room that was adjacent to the main drawing room. Once he had stopped, inertia nearly knocked Katara down face first-but luckily she managed to regain her equilibrium before smashing her nose for the second time that day. It was simply too early for so many nose injuries...

But instead of her nose being crushed against the floor, the food smells that was coming from the nearby kitchen had practically fumigated the dining room-and shot straight up into Katara's nostrils mercilessly. It immediately hit her in the face to the point where she could've passed out cold on the spot. Her eyes overflowed with salty tears and scarlet veins instantly popped up in the whites.

"PHEW!" she cried, pinching her nose after the way-too-spicy-and-extremely-potent scent nearly took away her sense of smell. The waterbender tried to breathe through her mouth-but the scent was very powerful, and nearly scorched her throat into ash. Katara then began hacking up a storm, her body hunched over and wracking violently with every cough as Sokka had his arms spread out to his sides, inhaling deeply as if it was his last time to breathe.

"Smell that? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've smelled in your life?" Sokka breathed, sucking in the spicy scent through his nostrils. Katara attempted to glare at her brother in total shock at how he could tolerate such a potent scent, and had guessed that he has lost some nerves up there-but she was once again defeated by mere _aromatic_ air as it continued to sting her eyes, creating instant waterfalls down her cheeks.

She could like it... If it wasn't so..._strong._

"You can still smell?" Katara gasped nasally with a scratchy throat and bloodshot eyes. "What is wrong with you? What's wrong with the citizens here who eat this stuff? Are the chefs even breathing? Fire Nation people are insane!"

"Does that include me?" an all too familiar voice huskily said from behind the Water Tribe siblings, and they turned around at the voice.

"YES!" Katara coughed violently, seeing smoke in her eyes as she squinted to look at a smirking Zuko. "Crazy! All of you! Nuts! _What is that?" _

Zuko simply shrugged, still breathing normally as Katara was keeling over, gasping for fresh air.

"I don't know the full dish but that smell that you find so repulsive is just fried shrimp paste with a spicy chilli sauce based condiment. We don't eat it very often but it's quite nice," Zuko explained.

Katara blinked furiously at Zuko, before coughing again.

"I don't find it repulsive," she snapped. "I just have very _refined, delicate_ tastes compared to this…this…_barbaric_ serving!"

Zuko wanted to make his rebuttal stating that the food wasn't barbaric, but he couldn't help but chuckle and keep his mouth shut as Katara weakly pushed him aside before darting back into the main drawing room. Zuko watched as she disappeared into the small hallway leading there and smirked when he heard Katara gasp in a lungs-full of air.

Though it was too bad he couldn't really make puns about barbarism or her being a _water peasant_ when she was really royalty and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. _Oh the good old days..._

"I can breathe!" she declared from the drawing room. Sokka and Zuko both stared at the hallway connecting the room in amusement.

"Come back in, Katara!" Sokka yelled. "We're going to have to eat soon!"

Even from a distance and unseen, Zuko could still feel Katara glaring at her brother with ice spears shooting out of her eyes.

"And choke myself to death from _scented air?"_ she snapped. "That is way too strong, Sokka! How are you still breathing? Seriously!"

Sokka smiled to himself proudly. "I'm special."

_She would roll her eyes now._ Zuko thought gleefully to himself.

After a few long, silent seconds-Sokka gave up and took a seat at the large rosewood dining table that had red-filled lotus carvings in the table. He sat himself down on one of the gold cushioned black wooden chairs at one end of the table, eagerly waiting for the food to come out.

But the Fire Lord waited-smirking expectantly when Katara would come out. He folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight to the right, his amber eyes never leaving the hallway. The waterbender would come out any second now...

And she did. Zuko couldn't stop himself from chuckling when he saw the waterbender's face totally covered and wrapped up in a plain, wine-coloured silk scarf, leaving only her narrowed eyes visible.

"Wow…" was the only word that was able to come out of Zuko's mouth-as he strained not to start laughing at how hilarious Katara looked. Shorter pieces of her dark hair stuck out between the gaps of the wrapped scarf, making her look…_interesting. _

"Don't laugh," she threatened fiercely-though her voice was muffled since the scarf covered her mouth as she pointed a finger up in Zuko's face. "I stand by what I said. You Fire Nation people have weird taste buds. I bet you guys were force fed all these spices and burned off your sense of taste!"

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched slightly before shrugging it off. If he was to argue with the waterbender now-he had a feeling she might freeze him to the ceiling. So instead he just led her to the ten-seated dining table. Katara peacefully sat down on her brother's right.

"Sokka, you should let Zuko sit there," Katara chastised her brother, who had his eyes glued to the wooden doors that led to the kitchen at the far end of the room. "It's his house. We're his guests."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Katara before looking up to see Zuko half-glowering down at him. The Fire Lord had meant the glare to be mocking, but apparently the Water Tribesman deemed it threatening enough, since he still towered over him. The Warrior then huffily stood up while muttering inaudible and incoherent words under his breath, sliding to his left and plopped down onto the seat-facing his little sister.

While waiting for the others, Zuko engaged in casual conversation with the Water Tribe siblings. But it didn't take much until the others came pouring in. The only things he managed to get was that Sokka and Katara liked their rooms very much, they miss home already, Sokka thought he could totally beat Zuko to a pulp in kuai ball and Katara asked if Zuko had tried ocean kumquats before.

Apparently Katara wasn't the only one who seemed to be more…_sensitive_ to the sudden smacking scent of the strong, spicy aromatics that fogged the dining room. Suki instantly had tears in her eyes from the instant hit, and even struggled to make her way to sit on Sokka's left. She'd asked if she could starve for the night, and even came up with an excuse that she was on a diet. Even Ty Lee, a Fire Nation citizen, had commented on how _'stinky'_ the pungent smell was-and lamented about it getting into her freshly washed hair. Finally, Toph, who was extra sensitive in smell because of her blindness, probably got the biggest hit of all. The greatest earthbender in the world was nearly knocked unconscious if it wasn't for Aang to push her back to her feet.

Only the Avatar and Mai seemed to be immune to the smell. Katara could not understand this _at all._

* * *

The minute Aang entered the dining room, he quickly made a dash for the empty seat on Katara's right-the waterbender was glaring at Zuko, who kept smirking at her for some odd reason. Maybe it was because of the way she so oddly wrapped her head with a scarf. The Avatar wondered why she had done that. Was it because of the smell?

But before he could even go near Katara, Ty Lee snagged the seat next to her.

"Hi, Katara!" the acrobat greeted her cheerily, much to Aang's disgruntlement.

Katara turned towards Ty Lee and waved. "Hi," she said back, her voice muffled by the scarf.

"Suki's told me so much about you!" Ty Lee exclaimed jovially, using hand gestures to exaggerate her words. "You seem like a very awesome person. We should totally bond! Though I feel like we're friends already!"

Knowing that it was going to be the same situation as that time when they watched the Ember Island Players for the first time, Aang sighed and made his way to Ty Lee's right-only to be stopped by Mai. The neutral-faced noblewoman gracefully sunk into the seat next to Ty Lee, her almond-shaped eyes fixated on the chatting acrobat and waterbender.

Aang groaned inwardly, before sighing and sitting himself next to Toph, who was wedged between him and Suki on Sokka's side of the table. Even though Mai was an ally now, he still felt extremely uncomfortable around the knife-thrower.

_Perhaps the Spirits are testing me_, the Avatar thought. He looked over to Katara, who had pulled down her scarf to expose her face, the scarf only covering around her head, making it look like she was wearing a _tudung._ Katara was talking to Zuko now. She was smiling broadly and talking with animation from her moving hands. Every now and then, she would wipe her tearing eyes with the back of her hand, scrunch her nose up at the spicy scent from the kitchen, sneeze from irritation or laugh musically.

_I haven't seen her smile or heard her laugh like that in so long…_ he thought sourly, crossing his arms across his chest as he tried to stop looking at Katara. But inside him he knew he couldn't blame her-after what had happened…

Aang then looked at Zuko, who was also smiling at the waterbender. But then again… Katara always had that _thing_ that could make anyone smile or laugh. Except when she tells really bad jokes… It was no big deal that Zuko would smile at whatever Katara said.

Right?

* * *

Within seconds, the dining room was filled with chatter while everyone waited for the food to come. After talking to Katara, Ty Lee would attempt to make Mai laugh by joking around; Katara would talk to Zuko, Sokka with Suki, and Toph with Aang.

"You are evil!" Katara half laughed-scolded Zuko, waving her index finger in his face. The Fire Lord merely smirked. "How could you do that? The poor man!"

Zuko shrugged. "He was being a brown-noser! You should know how snobby Council people are! And it wasn't as if I _really_ meant to do that…on purpose."

Katara rolled her eyes before sneezing again. Zuko raised an eyebrow at the waterbender, intrigued by the way she sneezed. Instead of a regular, full-blown _achoo _like how Toph or Sokka would rip out, hers was more…'demure' and actually sounded…kind of _cute._

"You sneeze like a cat," he pointed out, as Katara sniffled, feeling her nose itch from the still way-too-spicy scents.

Katara grimaced and narrowed her eyes at Zuko.

"Excuse me?"

"You sneeze like a cat," Zuko repeated, subtly mocking her-much to his enjoyment and her obvious irritation.

"_A cat?"_ Katara echoed. She knew the fact that she tends to sneeze in a more…subtle manner. But a cat?

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed almost exasperatedly before making a clawing gesture with his right hand.

"Yes, a _cat._ You know. That animal dogs hate? _Meow?" _

Katara felt her blood instantly rush to her face, and then to her ears when she saw Zuko smirk widely, clearly satisfied with his triumph in irritating her.

The waterbender was about to berate, chastise and kill him all at once until a grey-haired, brown-clothed chef stepped into the dining room with a flourishing bow.

"Dinner is served," he announced, before shuffling his way back into the kitchen.

As if those three words had some sort of omnipotent force over the war heroes, they immediately silenced. Especially Sokka, who was rubbing his hands together in anticipation while having his eyes glued towards the kitchen doors. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Not long after, royal servers came out in one straight line with large, covered silver platters in their raised hands. Eight pairs of eyes followed them silently, eyeing as they laid the silver onto the table in their own pattern. Only one of the servers carried an uncovered platter with shiny metal bowls filled to the brim with steaming hot rice on top. Everyone was served one bowl of fluffy white rice, armed with shiny cutlery namely flat metal chopsticks and a red and black ceramic spoon.

After all eight platters of food had been set down onto the table, the servers dramatically uncovered each platter-revealing the savoury goodies underneath. Steam from the hot, freshly-cooked food whiffed out in a second.

Sokka's eyes immediately enlarged themselves until his eyeballs nearly popped out and disguised themselves as the fish-balls in front of him. Viscous drool practically fell like a waterfall from his open mouth as he eyed each and every platter-grimacing every time he saw a green vegetable dish.

So it made perfect sense that the Water Tribesman would dig in first-attacking an abnormally large piece of grilled komodo chicken. Apparently he was too hungry to wait for the Lord of the House.

Once Sokka had started tearing the komodo chicken apart with his teeth as if he hadn't seen meat before-everyone started digging in; at the same time not forgetting their manners.

"So which one of these dishes gave off that murderous scent?" Katara asked whoever, eyeing each dish suspiciously. The only non-spicy dish she saw was the clay pot bean curd with mushrooms and greens that was right in front of vegetarian Aang. Everything else was fried, stewed or baked with some sort of spicy sauce drizzled over it. There was a piece of fish that she could've sworn _lived and died_ in the sea of chilli sauce it was drowning in.

"That fish dish you're currently having a stare-down competition with," Zuko replied, pointing to the red sea in front of her. "They cook it for a very long time until the fish loses its shape. But it's the sauce that you nearly choked to death from."

Suddenly those who got heavily affected by the scent shifted further away from that dish, all making a mental note as to not touch it.

Katara grimaced and glared at the fish dish that was so strategically placed right in front of her bowl of rice-the dead fish eyes staring at her fearfully. She scrunched up her nose when she could get a straight-on whiff of that…_pungent_ smell.

_The Spirits must hate me..._

Zuko took amusement in watching Katara glare at the fish dish he'd told her bore the scent she so despised. The way she was looking at it was as if the fish was blasphemy in the eyes of the Spirits. It truly was quite entertaining.

"Katara you've been staring at that fish for too long, aren't you going to eat it?" Sokka asked, reaching over a plate of green beans to get a piece of the fish.

Katara shook her head and picked up some rice with her chopsticks before eating it plain. Oh how she relished in the bland taste of untouched, boiled rice! "You can have it all. The smell nearly killed me-who's to say what would happen if I should eat it?"

"Thanks!" Sokka exclaimed, picking up a way-too-large-piece-of-fish-that-he-would-not-share-with-anyone and plunked it into his already three quarter-empty bowl.

Suki made a face at Sokka's now _fragrant_ plate and immediately shuffled closer to Toph, who was also scrunching up her sensitive nose.

"Isn't this nice?" Ty Lee suddenly chirped, nibbling on a tough piece of komodo rhino meat. "We're all here, together-having a delicious meal… We should do this more often!"

"I actually agree with Sugar Queen Number two," Toph remarked. "This definitely beats having dinner with my still _kind of_ protective parents or large, stuck-up dunderheads who so boldly challenge the greatest earthbender in the world!"

"Aw… Somebody's getting sentimental!" Suki exclaimed happily, pulling Toph in for a half hug, much to the latter's discomfort at the sudden display of friendly affection. But secretly the milky-eyed earthbender didn't really mind much, since it's been 2 years after all...

* * *

Dinner went by calmly and wonderfully-with the smell of delicious fresh food and the sounds of long-awaited chatter filling the dining room. Every now and again, laughing would burst out-making the atmosphere all that more delightful. Noisy, hard-working crowds, boastful words of nobles and busy silence had finally been replaced with friendly talk and excitement that was so needed. After two long. gruelling years of separation and the slow occurrence of friendships drifting, finally there's a kind of togetherness in that room that rekindles that bond, and hopefully sustains it.

However, there were times when everything didn't go _that_ calmly. At one point, Toph and Sokka had gotten into a very minor food-fight, sparked by a very heated argument about which meat tasted better. Komodo rhino or komodo chicken.

Of course, Toph won the food fight.

...

After dinner, the group discussed on what to do.

"So what're the plans for tomorrow?" Katara asked no one in particular, looking at everybody as she demurely dabbed her mouth clean with a wine-coloured paper towel.

"Sight-seeing would be nice…"

"No swimming for me! I am not going anywhere near the water! I'm not going blind both ways!"

"How about a game of kuai ball?"

"We could go surfing!"

"Shopping!"

Katara paled, but was slightly amused by the disorganization. Everything had been so nicely planned out and executed during the years of reconstruction; perhaps letting loose and being a little out of place for once wouldn't be so bad.

"Surfing sounds nice…" Katara murmured softly and dreamily to herself, unheard by the others as they were all busy discussing the plans for the next day-with the exception of Mai, who shrugged at every plan thrown in.

Back home, the water was too cool to surf or swim in, and Katara would be exhausted to death if she had to manage the water's temperature all the time. Not to mention at that period she simply did not have the time. Surfing and swimming were ways for her to get totally submerged in her element other than taking a hot bath. She wanted to be immersed in the open sea, feeling free within the deep kaleidoscope of blue silk. The warm rays of the sun kissing the surface of the waves, lighting up the oceanic kingdom underneath… The feeling of cool yet warm water soaking her entire form… The scent of salt, water and the tropics instead of stinky, pungent fried shrimp paste...

Katara must've been completely possessed by the daydream, because Ty Lee had to jab her right arm-hard to get her attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" the waterbender asked, rubbing the 'poked' spot, thankful that her arm wasn't paralysed.

"Day in the beach, from dawn to dusk, what do you say, Katara?" Sokka asked cheerily, his eyes all alight with excitement. "We're just going to lounge around in the sand and surf… You're the only one who hasn't agreed yet."

_The only one?_

"Sounds wonderful!" Katara replied without hesitation, her inner self doing cartwheels and screaming hysterically at the thought of finally being able to just…_relax. _

"Great! it's settled then! Day in the beach it is!" Sokka exclaimed, slamming a hand onto the table.

"Awesome! I recently got this new swimsuit...it is _so_ adorable!"

...

A goofy, silly, excited grin spread across Katara's face, and impatience took over her as she thought about the next day. What she could do... What she _would_ do... The possibilities were endless... She looked over at Zuko, who was talking to Sokka, with equal enthusiasm all over his face-relieved of his duties for once. Just like everybody else.

_No worries, no doubts, no problems, no drama, _she thought, her gaze drifting to a happy airbender.

Perhaps just a freeing day in the deep waters would able to get her mind off of some…_issues…_

* * *

**I know this chapter ain't much, but I wanted to keep it as mysterious and questioning as possible. I'm sure some of you are wondering 'what's Katara's problem? What's up with the Kataang here?' but I can't reveal it so soon! I want it to be...camouflaged(?). Hah. **_  
_

**Oh, and the shrimp paste thing that Katara hates? It's _belacan. _My maid cooks it a lot here in M'sia and to me it really stinks and hits me the way it hits Katara. I despise it. It really is VERY pungent when one fries it. It is insane... How Katara feels when she first smells 'belacan' is how I experience it. Seriously. I am sensitive to very spicy stuff. xp**

**By the way, I know that Zuko seems a bit more...'alive' and 'normal' in this fic, but I mean come on-ole Sparky's bound to change after the 100 Year War. It has been two years! He should shed off a little of his brooding-ness(even though it is kind of hot). But that doesn't mean he ain't brooding...YET. *cackles wildly* So chill, our favourite, shadowy Zuko will make his appearance soon enough. Just revel in his good mood for now. I actually like happy Zuko. It's adorable. xD**

**The next chapter might be 75% a filler chapter... I don't know if I should put it but I kind of like it. Zuko will be in it. And it'll be happy, caring Zuko rather than brooding, dark, caring Zuko. Get it? So, let me know in the reviews if you're interested in the filler, or I can just skip to the Beach Day. I need help with decisions too you know! **

**I shall be tuning in, till then~do enjoy! R&R ya'll! ;)**

**~Jenna**

**P.S: For the YLW readers, YLW's next chapter should be up in the next two days or one. So keep a lookout! **


	10. Restless

**I'm back! Sorry for the hold-up everybody! It has been a terribly emotional roller coaster ride for me these past few weeks. Right now I am feelin' over fifty shades of effed up. . (But not in _that_ sense so please get your heads out of the gutter/novel!) But I am alive and squeaking, still kicking. **

**And to all my fellow readers, Asian and non-Asian-Happy Late Chinese New Year! and Happy Late Valentines/Singles Awareness Day! (I am SO late...) Did anybody celebrate either one? I know I stuffed myself silly during CNY due to reunion dinners/open houses. Heh~Oh well, Gong Hei Fatt Choi right? And I spent my Valentine's with my tuxedo cat, Alexei. ;) Lovely day, indeed... **

**Ahem ahem* anyway, back to the topic at hand. Thousand apologies for my terrible lateness! Please put away the firearms and rotten tomatoes/any sort of projectile that you were going to fling at me and read the contents below! :) **

* * *

"Katara? _Katara?_ Hel-lo? Are you still alive?"

Katara let out a muffled groan, her face being buried deep in her unbelievably soft, Winter Rose scented pillow. She waved her left arm out around wildly to chase off whoever was waking her up. She already had half a mind to water whip that person into oblivion.

_I thought this was a vacation... _The waterbender thought bitterly to herself, berating her more nocturnal clock.

But Ty Lee was relentless, and began to shake Katara's shoulders with as much force as she could without dislocating anything.

"Wake up! We're supposed to go out in the beach today!" Ty Lee half-whined, sounding almost like an infant.

What confused Katara was why Ty Lee of all people was waking her up. Maybe it was because Ty Lee's room is just to the right of hers. What happened to Suki or Toph? If it was Toph, the earthbender could've literally kicked or ejected her out of bed in an instant.

"Tomorrow…" Katara moaned sleepily, flapping her left hand blindly at Ty Lee again. "I like sleep…been working non-stop for 2 years... Need a break..."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and stopped shaking the waterbender. Instead she just shifted her weight and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me jab you."

That instantly got her up. Katara immediately jolted up onto a kneeling position on her bed, her hair flipping back-making it look extra voluminous and messy, almost resembling an abandoned birds' nest, with a few kinks sticking out. Her eyes were half-lidded to the point where Ty Lee wasn't sure if her eyes were even open to begin with. There were some lines imprinted onto her tan face resulting from her sleeping face down onto a wrinkled pillow. They almost resembled deep, cut scars.

"There's a good girl," Ty Lee quipped, smiling widely. "Come on! Wouldn't wanna waste the day away! Oh we're going to have _so_ much fun today!"

Katara let out a large, almost-impolite and a most un-girly yawn while rubbing her eyes until they were slightly reddened. She then looked up and down at Ty Lee, the blurred Fire Nation noble slowly coming into focus. The waterbender had to squint a little since the bright, blinding sun was streaming in through her window mercilessly, almost capable of burning her eyeballs. She could feel its torrid heat on the right side of her body, especially on the bare skin of her exposed arms and legs-as she was wearing a relatively short, noodle-strap, dark red nightgown. It was still warm during the night-and the sleeping wear that Katara had brought with her proved to be more suitable for cooler weather. She didn't really mind the skimpy number-since she was sleeping anyways.

The circus freak-turned-Kyoshi Warrior was wearing a bright yellow bikini top, exposing a not-so-surprising-amount of impressive cleavage and her well-toned stomach. A dark red and orange sarong hung loosely from her hips. Ty Lee's long brown hair was secured in its usual braid with a pink hair-tie, her pleats fell down her back mid-waist. The sunshine coming in from the window illuminated her cream-coloured skin, making it appear all shiny and glowing, as if she'd put on some sort of body lotion. Her usual cherubic face was rounded even more due to the wide smile she was wearing and her brown eyes appeared lighter in the sunlight.

"Is my brother up yet?" Katara asked, swinging her legs over to the edge of the bed before the soles of her feet felt the cooler wooden floor. Most of the flooring in her room was covered with a smooth, blue and white rug that had wave-like patterns, depicting waves. And the rug was usually warm-so it was a nice relief having something cool against her feverish skin.

Ty Lee shook her head as she moved to make way for the waterbender. Katara stood up to walk over to the vanity, sinking heavily into the chair before taking her ivory comb to run through her tangled locks.

"Mai and I were the earliest up. Aang, Toph, and Mai are already outside. I think Zuko's still having breakfast downstairs. He only went into the dining room when everyone else had cleared. Suki has been trying to wake Sokka up for…about half an hour now. Even brought your brother breakfast in bed. Zuko had me wake you up." Ty Lee explained.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee's reflection, but said nothing. Instead she just stared wide-eyed at he acrobat with as much impassiveness possible.

_Zuko had Ty Lee wake me up? Of all people? _

Once she was done detangling her hair and had successfully tamed her wavy hair into relatively straight strands, Katara got up and went to get a towel from her wardrobe. Within the wooden clothing confinement was two stacks of large, soft, fluffy towels of dark reds and blacks. She chose a simple red one.

"You can go now, Ty Lee, I'm wide awake," Katara said to the still smiling acrobat. "I'll just freshen up and meet everyone outside… Maybe even everyone except for my brother."

Ty Lee nodded. "Okay! Your brother's cute!" she chirped, and then zipped out the door like a whirlwind, leaving Katara staring at the spot where she stood earlier in surprise at Ty Lee's very sudden and very random and quite discomforting compliment of her brother.

...

Katara ripped out another yawn, squinting as her eyes adjusted some more to the bright sunshine that lit up her room as if it was on fire. She walked over to the bathroom, revealing another small room of blue and white, with a gigantic, rustic wooden bathtub. It looked simple and almost…poor but it was quite the sturdy piece. Not to mention that it was big enough to fit _at least_ four people in it.

There was a giant clay pot of water in one corner of the bathroom. The waterbender was guessing one could use that if one was too lazy to turn on the faucets and wait for the water to fill the tub.

She was that one.

With just a sharp flick of her wrist, all the water from the pot levitated into the bathtub without losing a single drop. Katara was actually pleasantly surprised to find out that the pot's water was enough to fill half the tub-which was more than enough just to freshen herself up. She didn't want to go into the seawater with a half-awake body or with whatever that caught onto her during the night.

Once she had set aside her towel on the dry marble sink that was attached to the soft baby blue wall that was directly below a large, rectangular mirror with gold borders, Katara slipped out of her nightgown, exposing her sarashi-bound form. She walked over to the edge of the bathtub and held out a hand, with her palm facing the water. With just a few gentle, wave like motions with her one hand-she managed to manipulate the temperature of the water in the tub. The once cool water then gradually turned warm and slightly steamy within mere seconds.

Satisfied and grinning with its temperature, Katara finally stripped herself of her bindings and placed them in the sink along with her towel before stepping into the warm water, sighing as the feeling of her element slowly enveloped her as she sank deeper and deeper into the tub until the waterline reached her chest. Her shoulders, head and knees the only things exposed above the water surface.

"I may never come out…" she murmured contentedly to herself, as she reached over towards a wooden ledge to her left that was fully stocked with all kinds of exotic, unfamiliar but fragrant bath salts, elixirs, soaps and mixtures that Katara was almost spoiled for choice.

She opted for the one in the curvy blue bottle with a thin neck. Imagining herself as some sort of magician, she carefully poured in a few clear drops of whatever was inside the opaque glass bottle. It mixed into the water easily and immediately gave off a very sweet and woody scent. The wisps off steam that flitted off the water helped with perfuming the empty spaces of the bathroom, and it enveloped Katara with a kind of aromatic comfort.

After taking in a very deep breath of aromatherapy, Katara slowly sunk into the sweet and earthy waters, submerging herself into an intensely calm, watery oblivion. Her mind slowly allowed into a state of temporary emptiness and tranquillity that she'd been craving for so long.

* * *

Zuko dragged a long sip of his second cup of herbal tea at the vacant dining table, his eyes fixated on the oceanic view outside of the open window that he presently faced. His pupil unmoving for quite some time now-refusing to look anywhere else but the view.

_The sea's calm today, _he thought, swirling the remaining tea in his red clay cup. But those who were on the shores weren't as equally calm.

Ty Lee had come down a few seconds ago, all decked out in her swimwear. She had informed him that she had successfully awoken Katara-like a soldier-and zipped out the door without another word. Even at that Zuko had not shifted his gaze from the window.

Aang was having the time of his life in the water, and was yelling at Toph to step into the shallow side of the sea. He must feel left out since he was the only one in the water. But the earthbender was completely content with her feet buried deeply in the sand. Her stance was firm and her arms were crossed across her chest. The Avatar would at first leave Toph to her element and practised waterbending moves that seemed to really entertain him-but would always come back to the shallow side to beckon Toph in.

Zuko would be _ver_y impressed if Aang really managed to convince get the Blind Bandit into the sea.

Mai, was of course, sitting far, far away from the sea, with a giant umbrella to shield her from the skin-darkening sun. Ty Lee had tried to get Mai to swim with her-but the noblewoman clearly wasn't enthusiastic about it and chose to lie back onto her red cloth. Ty Lee, being the good ole friend she was, then changed her mind and lounged next to Mai as well to keep her friend company, but had opted to soak up the rays of the sun instead of taking refuge underneath the umbrella.

The young Fire Lord was about to pour himself another cup of tea until a loud banging sound emanated from his left-from the living room. His head snapped sharply towards the said direction and stretched his neck forward, curious at what commotion had happened. He had to blink several times since he'd been so focused on the view instead of his surroundings.

A very disgruntled Suki stood at the foot of the main staircase, her arms on her hips and a deep frown etched into her brow. She was glaring at the floor for some odd reason-perhaps the source of all the banging.

"This is exactly why I told you to sleep early last night," Suki scolded mildly, and only one single, solitary name instantly flashed through Zuko's mind without a doubt.

_Sokka._

A loud, undignified yawn sounded off from the living room, and an agonized groan quickly followed. After a few seconds, Zuko saw a still half-asleep Sokka on his feet, his back hunched over and hair a complete birds' nest. At least he wasn't in his sleeping clothes…he was already bare-chested, wearing only a pair of dark blue swimming shorts.

The Kyoshi Warrior sighed almost exasperatedly before turning to her left and spotting Zuko raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Oh, Good morning, Zuko," Suki greeted cheerily, waving at Zuko-who just nodded back in greeting. She then turned to glare at Sokka again. She briefly reminded the Fire Lord of the maternal figure that was Sokka's younger sister.

"Come on! If it gets too late the afternoon sun will fry us all!" Suki exclaimed, scrunching up her nose as she stared her boyfriend down. Even from the distance, Zuko could still easily see the black rings circling Sokka's eyes, even more when the Water Tribesman sleepily turned to face Zuko.

"He-y… Fire Lo-rd…!" he slurred sleepily, before ripping out another impolite yawn that made Zuko wonder how big the warrior's mouth could stretch open. But all he could do was just grimace and be thankful that he wasn't close enough to take a whiff of the probable morning breath. He honestly doubted that Sokka had brushed his teeth-or seen the bathroom.

"Morning, Sokka," Zuko replied, taking his final swig of tea.

"Hey, is Katara down yet?" Suki asked Zuko, ignoring Sokka's yawns and groans about wanting to go back to dreamland.

Zuko shook his head. "I had Ty Lee wake her up. She said Katara's awake, but I wouldn't really know."

Suki nodded before grabbing Sokka by the arm-displaying a sight that was actually quite amusing for Zuko, the woman dominating over the man. Especially a man who constantly so proudly boasts about his… unwavering manliness.

"Come on, Sokka!" Suki finally said, in a more upbeat, cheery, Ty-Lee-like tone-as if to be optimistic about the situation. "One dip in the water and you'll be…at least half-awake!"

"NO-O…." Sokka half-whined as Suki easily dragged him towards the door. "Too cold…"he whimpered. "Too much ice… I don't have my parka with me…"

The last thing Zuko heard before the happy couple exited the beach house was the sound of Suki's exasperated, much louder sigh.

The Fire Lord smirked to himself as he poured another cup of still-hot tea. He watched with great interest as how the near-black translucent herbal liquid flowed from the teapot spout into the cup, with thin, barely visible threads of steam curling into the air-carrying its heady scent.

Zuko knew he was supposed to be outside by now. Spending time with his friends, enjoying himself…maybe even get a healthy tan… But it was quiet times like this that he hardly ever got since being Fire Lord-and he was determined to enjoy it before surrounding himself with good but nevertheless rowdy company. He loved being with his companions…but he still needed some form of peace and time to himself and his thoughts.

As the hot tea swirled freely despite its confinement within his clay cup, Zuko took in a deep breath while he pondered about the night before. Right after dinner…

...

_The dining room had just cleared. The chefs were absolutely delighted to find each and every dish completely licked clean of food-leaving only bones or fatty scraps, courtesy of Sokka. Everyone had dispersed and gone their separate ways. _

"_Come on, Suki! You, me and Mai can pamper ourselves for the first night! Then we can look beach-ready tomorrow!" Ty Lee said to her fellow Kyoshi Warrior, who was trying to get a very full Sokka out of the chair. The Water Tribesman had to shove at least two chair cushions into his pants to expand the waistband, allowing a cushier, more comfortable space for his full stomach instead of having the elastic constricting it._

_Suki opened her mouth to politely turn Ty Lee down, but she stopped herself and shot her boyfriend a quick look-seeing him in all his foodie glory… _

"_Sure, why not?" Suki finally said, before giving Sokka quick, chaste kiss on the top of his head before having linked her arm with Ty Lee's and went upstairs with her-Mai taking her time trailing behind them. But just before she left the dining room, she looked over her shoulder and glanced briefly at Zuko. A mask of impassiveness sketched on her face, showing no emotion whatsoever._

_The Fire Lord felt extremely uncomfortable whenever Mai gave him that look. That look that displayed no signs of anything but still spoke volumes. His body would stiffen up instantly even after the knife-thrower had left his presence. The aftermath was still stifling. He wondered if she would ever forgive him… _

_He doubted that. _

_The firebender's body very quickly relaxed when he felt a small hand on his right shoulder-prompting him to turn around and gaze up into a pair of concerned blue pools. _

"_Everything okay?" Katara asked, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips. Zuko hated that look in her eyes-that look she was giving him. It was disarming and struck something within him. He'd rather have the bossy waterbender chastise or scold him in some sort of irritating motherly way instead of that look she was giving him. He wouldn't even mind if she yelled at the top of her lungs at him, no matter the reason. Just anything but that look._

_Zuko nodded. "I'll be fine," he said lowly, quietly, indifferently. _

_Katara was about to say something else, until Aang popped out of nowhere with a loud 'hey!' behind Katara-nearly shocking the waterbender out of her skin. _

"_Aang! Don't do that!" Katara scolded, glaring at the airbender as she tried to gather her wits again. The hand that had been on Zuko's shoulder was now pressed against her chest-heaving with shallow, startled breaths. _

"_Sorry," Aang apologized sheepishly with a dark blush colouring his cheeks. "Just wanted to know if you would be interested in watching the night with me." _

_Zuko was very intrigued by the way Katara didn't immediately say yes. Instead she just stared at the Avatar, an odd blankness filling her eyes. Her mouth parted as if to say something-but no words would come out. Aang awaited her answer patiently, his hands behind his back. A hopeful smile plastered on his face. _

"_I know I would!" Toph suddenly yelled out-causing three pairs of eyes to snap towards the earthbender, who was smirking next to a still-sitting Sokka. _

"_You can't see," Zuko stated, raising an eyebrow at her. "You can't fool us." _

"_Oh darn!" Toph cursed sarcastically, fisting the air. "Oh well. Nobody can be that full of it. Right, Sokka?" The earthbender gave an affectionate punch to the Water Tribesman's arm-emanating a quick yelp from him. _

"_Hey, hey, hey! I am very sensitive right now! I just ate!" Sokka exclaimed, slowly making his way onto his feet, exposing his cushioned-and-food-stuffed stomach. The cushions had been tucked underneath his shirt and the waistband of his pants, so the bulge made it look as if he was pregnant. _

_Zuko, Katara and Aang just couldn't help it. All three of them started chuckling to themselves at the sight of Sokka and his 'child'. _

"_Hey, Sokka, when's your due date?" Katara asked her brother playfully, trying to stifle her amusement as much as she could. Even though she had wanted to just burst out laughing-she still held some sentiments to her older brother. No matter how unbelievably ridiculous he looked. _

_Sokka frowned before looking down at his belly, and then looked up to glare at his sister and chortling companions. _

"_Ha. Ha. Ha," Sokka muttered, rubbing his stomach in circular motions. "Very funny." _

"_It kind of is," Zuko shot back, not holding back a smirk. "Tell me, your tribe probably goes for natural childbirth-do you want my royal physicians to tend to you, or just your sister and grandmother? You look like you're going to deliver any time soon. Don't get us worried, Sokka." _

_Katara just couldn't help it any longer. All feeling of sentiments that had been cased within a bubble instantly burst and suddenly she just burst out into a fit of giggles, to the point where she was clutching her stomach and tears running down her cheeks. Within seconds, Aang joined in the hysterics-even Zuko couldn't help but let out a few snickers. Sokka glared harder. _

"_So-Sokka!" she gasped, choking for air in between laughs. "I am so-so-sorry! B…But it's just s-so f-funny!" _

_Toph, on the other hand, was utterly confused by all the laughter. She turned to look blankly up at Sokka-her eyes direct to his neck. _

"_Sokka? What's so funny?" she demanded. "What's the joke they're not sharing? What's with the pregnancy talk? Why am I left out here?" _

_Sokka said nothing, but just let out a groan. _

_Curious, Toph then reached out with her hands towards Sokka-her smaller palms instantly felt the round, bulky stomach. But because they were square shaped cushions, they had several folds and bumps that she could easily feel-and didn't really give an exact illusion of a pregnant belly. Her milky eyes widened as she continued feeling the rocky bump. _

"_Whoa… Are you carrying twins?" the earthbender finally managed to chuckle, a broad grin stretching across her face. _

"_Just wait," Sokka finally exclaimed, pointing a quivering finger at everybody. "One day, there'll be something really ridiculous happening to you guys! And I am not holding back when it does!" _

_And with a huff, Sokka stormed off-leaving everyone smirking through chuckles. _

"_Hey! Don't hit menopause too soon!" Toph continued, going after the swordsman. _

"_Well, the entertainment is over… I'll just turn in early for the night then," Zuko quickly said the second Toph was completely gone from the room. He mentally told himself that he was just kidding himself when he saw something dim in Katara's eyes. The firebender smoothly stood up, instantly towering over his two best friends. _

_Aang was still all smiles. "Alright. 'Night, Zuko," the Avatar said, taking a step back to allow Zuko some room to walk away. _

_Zuko nodded at the Avatar before looking down at Katara. Her eyes were lowered and dark, but not for long as they slowly moved up to meet his own. There was something going on with the waterbender... He knew it._

"_Good night, Zuko," she said with a small smile, but with formality thick in her voice. A kind of formality that Zuko didn't understand. Or liked. Especially when it came from someone he was friends with._

"_Good night…" he murmured, nodding at the waterbender. He hesitated for a little while, wondering if he should do something about Katara's ongoing discomfort with Aang. Intervene or distract, perhaps. Maybe ask for some fake help from her. Fake an injury or something. Or get the Avatar to discuss some political things with him. It wasn't natural to see Katara so...off._

_The Fire Lord mentally shook his head, discarding all the ideas swimming in his head. No, he wouldn't interfere. It wasn't any of his business anyway…even if he were to butt in as a helpful gesture. _

_He wouldn't come in between his friends'…love life. _

_And with that settled, he silently walked off, tuning out everything that was going on around him. He needed some peace and quiet._

_..._

_Zuko did turn in early. Right after he exited the dining room-leaving Katara and Aang to their issues, he entered his room and locked the door. His walk upstairs had been oddly quiet, but he knew four of his friends were still downstairs… Ty Lee, Suki and Mai probably doing Spirits' knows what sort of girly things females like to do in either one of their rooms… _

_But he liked the quiet. At least…he appreciated it. Didn't necessarily mean he enjoyed solitude very much. Unless it was needed. _

_The Fire Lord did his usual before bed routine. Wash up, change into a sleep-suitable set of clothing-which really was just a plain red vest and black ¾ pants-and…well, usually in the Palace he would go over things required to discuss in the next day's meetings, read formal letters, check on the issues of his Nations et cetera… But tonight he was free to just go straight to bed. _

_It was a peace and simplicity that he was glad to finally be able to afford._

_So why couldn't he sleep? _

_Zuko laid in his admittedly extremely comfortable bed, his window was wide open to let some fresh air and wind in. Nobody knew this but he liked using incense to fragrance the air in his chambers. It was a sort of woody, earthy scent. He remembered it as his mother's favourite Au naturel. The pillows he slept on were perfectly fluffed. His red silken sheets were cool to the touch but enough to keep him warm. _

_It was deathly quiet. A moonless night stared down at him from outside the window. The sky was empty that night. It was just dark and clear. A simple stretched sheet of an intense, blackened purple-blue. There was a bit of breeze-but not enough to cool. _

_The firebender tossed and turned in his wake for what seemed like hours, even kicked off his sheets to get some sort of freedom in his body. But he still felt uptight all over for some reason. He tried all sorts of sleeping positions. Face up, face down into the pillow without smothering himself, sideways both left and right…propped up with a mountain of pillows..._

_He was beginning to wonder if it was appropriate to sleep on the floor. If the hard floors could provide him sleep-why not? _

_But Zuko was stubborn. _

_Unable to take it any longer, Zuko finally sat up and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed with an exasperated groan. He raked his fingers through his messy hair before standing up and walking out of his room to head to the kitchen. _

_He never thought the day would come when he would actually follow his uncle's advice and make himself a hot cup of tea. Maybe it'll calm his jittery nerves. _

_The kitchen was just as quiet as his room. Nothing but the sounds of his footsteps and his heated respiration echoed throughout the place. Other than that, eerie silence just blanketed the air everywhere he went. _

_In truth it was beginning to frighten him a little. _

_But as he was about to rummage through one of the many wooden cupboards that decorated the dark brown-red kitchen walls, Zuko heard a sharp but loud gasp emanate from what sounded like the living room. _

_His ears instantly perked up and the firebender abandoned all thoughts of tea that could induce sleep-silently walking towards the living room through the dining room with the lightest of footsteps._

_Perhaps it was a break-in? Well, must be a stupid robber..._

_Zuko's time as the Blue Spirit served him well. Sneaking around and all… It enabled him to softly pad through places without a peep. And the shadows that loomed around him helped with being as invisible as possible. His dark clothes covered up most of his pale complexion as he took on the shadowy camouflage and blended into the blackness._

_He hid in a relatively dark, shadowy area within the corridor that connected the dining room to the living room. His eyes carefully wandered around the dimly lit area, hoping to find whatever made that peculiar sound. He made sure he covered every crevice, leaving no space unseen._

_Another resounding gasp sounded again-confirming its position, and Zuko's eyes followed like a dart._

_Zuko stretched his neck out further, only to catch a bit of blue in front one of the large, Oriental-style chairs that surrounded a low glass table. _

_Once everything slowly came into view and registered properly, the Fire Lord was shocked at what he saw. _

_Katara was sitting on the floor instead of on the chair that she had her back pressed against. Her entire form was gathered into a small ball with her arms hugging her knees to her chest tightly. The knuckles on her fist were almost white. Atop her knees was one of the large, silk red cushions that padded the chairs in the living room and her face was buried deep into it. Her long, dark brown waves fell around her like screens-hiding her expressions. The waterbender's back was shivering. _

_Zuko silently prayed to the Spirits that Katara wasn't doing what Zuko thought she was doing. He barely had any experience in the skill of comfort-and was too stiff to try. Even though he wanted to. At least...maybe he should?_

_His heart rate quickened when Katara suddenly raised her head, allowing Zuko to see at least the right half of her face. even though a few strands of her dark hair fell in the way. Instead of a sad expression which he expected, her brows were knitted into a hard, almost-angry frown. One faint trail of tears lined her right cheek. Her breathing was hard and deep-as if to calm herself down._

_She looked more angry than sad… Heck, angry was an understatement. She looked like she was going to bring an entire tsunami with her._

_Hundreds of thoughts flew around in Zuko's head, nearly making him dizzy. Countless, but all under the exact same category. _

_Should he go over to her? Should he attempt comfort? Why was she crying? Why does she look so angry? What happened? Should he just leave it alone? Should he intervene? Should he do something? What if he did go over? Would she stick ice spears into him like a pincushion? _

_But before he could make any sort of decision, Katara suddenly stood up in one swift and fluid motion-with the cushion gripped tightly between her hands, her fingers digging into it. Her expression still fiery-as if she was glaring at an invisible person in front of her. Zuko sunk deeper into the shadows and he held his breath, still feeling indecisive and lost about the situation. _

_The waterbender turned to place the cushion back onto the chair she'd been leaning against-before letting out a very deep sigh. Her shoulders visibly relaxed a great deal when she did that, and the angry mask melted to unveil a very exhausted, haggard expression. More questions flooded Zuko's mind. _

_In the end the firebender was frozen to the spot where he stood, as he watched Katara push back her hair with her hands before turning to the right and then upstairs, most likely back to her room. He didn't move for quite some time even after she left. _

_By the time he remembered how to move and breathe, tea was forgotten and he simply retreated back into his room._

_That night he only got about three hours of sleep before allowing the risen sun to stir him awake. _

* * *

Zuko wasn't aware about the fact that he was frowning by the time he had finished his cup of tea. After briefly seeing Katara in that situation, it had left him…deeply confused, and very, _very_ sleep deprived.

No matter. Zuko knew very well that he shouldn't butt in. It must be something very personal to Katara. It wouldn't be right if he just burst out about it suddenly. That might make her even madder. She might question him about him snooping about or something like that.

The dazed firebender finally came to a conclusion and was about to join his other friends outside until Katara came walking in, freezing him in his place. And he hadn't even water-bent yet. She had a hand over her mouth to mask a small yawn and she was wearing a large, red and gold poncho that practically hung on her entire body like a sack.

Zuko's brow rose at how…tired the usually high spirited waterbender looked. Most likely and undoubtedly because of last night…

"Morning," he greeted her quietly, only then Katara actually noticed his magnificent presence. A small smile spread on her slightly pale lips. Zuko didn't like how her half-lidded eyes still looked sort of…dead-ish. In fact, he didn't like her looking so..._off_. Period.

"Morning…" she murmured softly, managing a small wave at him. Spirits, she could barely lift her arm up. Zuko was amazed that she could still walk and talk.

"Are you ready?" he asked, gesturing with his head towards the outside world. The Fire Lord gave Katara another once over before frowning slightly. "Did you eat?"

Katara nodded and yawned again. "Bread. Or at least what I thought was bread… Tasted like bread," she mumbled-more to herself than him. Zuko had to hold back a smirk to contain his slight amusement at how blurred she was. But he was also concerned at that fact.

Once again, no matter. It probably would be best if he didn't interfere. He didn't need the drama. It wasn't his to be in anyway.

Zuko rose from his seat, abandoning his empty teacup and pot. He tightened the yellow sash that held his red robe together.

"Well, shall we then?" he asked, slowly heading for the door-his eyes constantly fixated on the waterbender. She was swaying slightly to the point where she might just…drop. He thought he should standby-just in case...

Fortunately, she didn't and began to walk normally as well. Zuko waited until she reached the living room, only for her to turn around to face him with a look that boggled his mind.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

* * *

**Filler. This is definitely a filler. I am pretty sure the lot of ya'll are having questions swimming all over the place, doing freestyle strokes. But all shall be revealed in the future! **

**Does menopause exist in the Avatar world? O,o Meh-what do I care, it's too funny for me to not slip that in. **

**Anybody catch the 'did you eat'? (Readers of Fifty Shades would know ;)) **

**Anyway, I hope this filler chapter sates you nonetheless. I thought this would be nice to fit in. Psshtt, it's my fanfiction story. But still crossing my fingers that ya'll enjoyed it-even with the light Sokka humour/banter. ;)**

**Please read and review, so I know that you guys are still with me and not threatening to kill me in my sleep. Right? :) **

**-J**


	11. Beach Day

**I am so incredibly sorry about the crazy-long wait! But yeah, again, those who know what is it like for a 17-year-old Malaysian studying in a government high school will know. Just finished my crazy hectic midterms... Hopefully I can squeeze in a bit more writing as much as I can. But just to appease those who are just about ready to send me death threats through PM, here's a chapter! *mercy!**

**Chapter 10: Beach Day**

* * *

"Whoo! CANNONBALL!" Sokka shrieked, leaping into the air, curling up into a ball mid-jump before plunging into the clear seawater. His balled up dive sent giant sprays of salt water into the air, splashing onto his laughing sister and girlfriend.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Suki exclaimed when Sokka broke through the surface for air, dramatically flipping his drenched hair so that it slicked back. A wide grin plastered on his face instead of proof of a late night.

Presently Katara, Sokka, Suki and Aang were the only ones in the waters. Aang was trying to look for some large aquatic animal to ride on-or at least a giant surf-worthy wave; Sokka wanted his tan to look healthier while Katara was trying to show Suki how to surf. Though it was chilly, both girls were using an ice board that Katara bended.

Toph was trying to get Ty Lee away from braiding the earthbender's hair-and was almost tempted to get totally blind in the water just to get away from the hyper acrobat and her itchy, girly fingers. Mai was still taking refuge underneath her giant umbrella, basking in the dark shade-far, far away from the water, as to not get splashed with oh-so very salty water that could get in her mouth. Zuko was sitting on the sand, still in his robes-close to the sea so that the water could lap up against his legs. He was enjoying the cooling sea breeze, the warm of morning and the scent of sand, salt and water.

The morning weather was good to them. When Zuko and Katara came out of the beach house, they were immediately ambushed by their more hyperactive friends like Aang and Ty Lee. The acrobat had greeted the both of them happily before somersaulting back to whatever she had been doing. Sokka was already wide awake by then and Suki had instantly dragged Katara into the water-practically begging her to teach her ice-board surfing. Aang had followed them while Zuko took his place on the shore by the water.

The day so far had been quite good to them, as it slowly stretched on until the sun was at its glaring peak. The waters were calm but still wild enough to create surf-worthy waves-much to the pleasure of some, the sky was relatively clear with only a few tufts of clouds littering the baby blue stretch and there weren't many civilians out and about-and since the area around Zuko's beach house was quite private, everyone could enjoy some time away from civilization and Fire Nation city-goers.

"Katara! Take that poncho off!" Ty Lee exclaimed, almost as if she was playfully scolding the waterbender. She had gotten ankle-deep into the water, waving her forefinger in the air.

Katara halted her lesson with Suki as she and the Kyoshi Warrior turned to stare at Ty Lee incredulously.

"Why?" Katara asked, sweeping back a few loose strands of dampened hair that had stuck to her forehead. She soon regretted letting her hair loose and not securing it in a braid or something. And no thanks to her wavy hair, it had gotten slightly frizzy-well, it was worth the fun.

Ty Lee frowned and pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She gave Katara a once over, before shooting a raised-eyebrow look that screamed: _seriously? _

Katara knitted her eyebrows together, looking down at the giant poncho that she wore. The already dark coloured fabric was darkened ever further from the drenching of salt water it just had-from the hem all the way up until her midsection. The soaked part clung onto her knees, thighs and half of her abdomen.

"Why did you wear that thing anyway?" Ty Lee asked, shaking her head with disapproval. "It hangs on you like a sack! You're a gorgeous girl! Show off your pretty curves! Don't hide them-you're not some old lady..."

Katara blushed a deep red colour as Suki snickered behind a hand.

"If you don't take it off until I reach the count of five, I'm ripping it off," Ty Lee threatened in a sing-song voice, grinning widely at Katara while wagging her eyebrows. "_One..."_

Katara's eyeballs nearly popped out of her head and her entire face flushed into the colour of beets. Not wanting to be embarrassed by fashion guru Ty Lee-who might do the unimaginable, Katara gingerly reached down to the hem of her poncho and pulled it up and over her head, revealing whatever she was wearing underneath.

Because swimsuits weren't exactly a _popular_ attire to wear in the Water Tribes, Katara really had no choice but to wear her most opaque white sarashi bindings. She had bound her body tightly with the strips of mildly stiff cloth until it looked like she was wearing extremely short shorts with a skirt with no sides and a strapless, sleeveless top that bared a good amount of her midriff.

"Hand it over," Ty Lee practically demanded, stretching out her arm and beckoning with her hand to have Katara give her the wet poncho. After a short pause, Katara relented and tossed the heavy mass of fabric to the acrobat, who caught it easily with one hand before tossing it behind her-towards the shore.

"HEY!" Zuko's voice suddenly sliced through the air. Ty Lee, Katara and Suki's eyes all darted towards the Fire Lord.

"One word, Ty Lee. AIM," Zuko practically grumbled, peeling Katara's poncho off of him, laying it aside on a drier part of the shore.

Katara thought her entire face was going to explode due to the fact that there was too much blood pooling in there.

Ty Lee simply chortled and ignored Zuko, before turning to Katara, raising her eyebrow.

"Katara, you've got such a nice body!" she gushed. "Why do you want to hide it underneath that hideously huge sack? Look at those arms! That stomach! Those shapely legs! Your bindings don't help with those womanly areas but after a good shopping spree with me, that could be easily fixed."

The waterbender rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, suddenly feeling self conscious of wearing…_Water Tribe undergarments _as her swimming attire.

She wore this plenty of times back then in the war. She even wore them two years ago on Ember Island. What was the big deal?

_The fact that two years is a lot of time to change physically!_ Her mind practically yelled at her. Katara turned to glare sharply at a chuckling Suki-who instantly clamped her lips together in a straight line to avoid being frozen to the spot.

"Ahem, yes, well, so-how do you stand on the ice board without falling, Katara?"

…

* * *

Zuko allowed his head to loll backwards, his eyes closed as he relished in being free for once. He could just sit down comfortably without having Gu Wen or any butt-kissing noble running up to him with 'urgent, urgent things to discuss'. What a real rare treat.

The firebender raised his head up again, flashing his eyes open as he watched his friends frolic about in the water like happy children. He smirked when Katara had the most exasperating expression on her face, and Suki smiling sheepishly at the waterbender. He guessed that teaching Suki how to surf was harder than Katara had initially thought. Zuko wondered how long it'll take for the usually calm and cool waterbender to let loose her temper. But then again...he didn't want Ember Island to suffer water disasters like giant whirlpools or invading tsunamis...

Toph had asked him why he didn't go into the water like the others did, and he simply told her that he wanted to just relax. He even jokingly said that he could keep the her company. But the earthbender rolled her cloudy eyes at him before skulking off to show off her sandbending skills, all the while going on about how she did not need to be looked after like some child. She was completely happy making her own form of sandcastles.

Zuko was surprised that Aang and Katara weren't glued to each other in the midst of the activities. If anything, they looked as if they _wanted_ the far, far distance between them. He'd expected the jovial Avatar to get Katara to join him in whatever he was doing-or vice versa. But instead Katara had just leapt into her lesson with Suki without giving Aang so much as a sideways glance. Though it wasn't the same the other way 'round.

The airbender said that he wanted to search for some sort of aquatic animal like the elephant koi-but he never really ventured far or deep enough to do so, showing his _obvious_ effort. Every now and then he would turn around to glance at Katara, who seemed completely and totally absorbed into what she was doing. All the while smiling a genuine smile.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee chirped, squatting down next to him on his left, a bubbly grin stretching from ear to ear. Her skin glowing a much healthier, slightly more tan tone. "Why're you sitting here, all alone like Mai? Not joining her in your lone time? Why don't you join the others? Mai doesn't like getting salt water all over her. Especially when it gets in her mouth. She didn't bring water with her, so she won't be able to rinse it out or anything. Plus she doesn't want to risk getting sunburned."

Zuko shrugged, ignoring Ty Lee's babbling. "Maybe later," he said simply, without looking at the acrobatic Kyoshi Warrior.

Ty Lee stuck her bottom lip out before following his gaze in front. A wide smirk then appeared on her lips, and her eyes glinted with amusement.

Without another word, Ty Lee shot up and went into the water before calling out to Katara. Zuko didn't really pay attention to what she was saying, but he caught the words poncho and something about curves and ripping.

After a few seconds, Ty Lee suddenly threw a familiar looking mass of fabric that fell onto him like a heavy, sopping blanket. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Katara's poncho, and it was half drenched in seawater. He could smell the familiar scents of salt and...spice infused Fire Nation soap.

"HEY!" He yelled, peeling the wet fabric off of him that had left his face quite damp. At the sound of his voice, three pair of female eyes swivelled over to him.

"One word, Ty Lee. AIM," he advised the acrobat, placing the poncho beside him if Katara was going to need it again.

Ty Lee said or did nothing but chuckle, before turning towards Katara and went on gushing about how good her figure looked.

_Completely_ subconsciously, Zuko found himself allowing his gaze to travel past Ty Lee, and laid his eyes on a sight that made his eyes widen to the size of Momo's, his mouth go dry and induced a rapid thumping in his chest.

The young Fire Lord had always thought Katara as attractive. He had seen a fair share of pretty women-including those from the Water Tribes albeit very few, but Katara had always had a lovely, exotic appeal that impressed and intrigued him. Even when she was two years younger he had thought she was very pretty-and when they had seen each other again just the other day had confirmed him the fact that she was already blossoming into a beautiful young woman. He didn't see much of Hakoda in her, and wondered if this was how her mother looked like...

But nothing could've prepared him for what he was presently seeing.

One thing was certain: Katara was no little girl anymore.

Katara was definitely no bone or stick thin stereotype that most Fire Nation ladies liked to achieve. He could understand if some were just born that way-but never when they tried to force that. Katara had lovely feminine curves that would easily be the envy of women. The smooth but strong line of her shoulders, the feminine tone of her arms, her flat abdomen and long, shapely legs-he wondered if it was just genetics or the years of fighting and working had _really, really_ paid off. Zuko couldn't help but blush slightly when he noticed that the strips of cloth that bound certain parts of her body were quite tight and deceiving. But even so, it was obvious that she had quite the assets, along with her tiny waist opposing her wide hips.

"You know…" Toph's hushed voice suddenly jerked Zuko out of his trance. "Even though it's kind of fuzzy… I can still tell you're staring. Wipe off the drool. She'll notice. You might also give yourself a heart attack. I thought you wanted to relax?"

Zuko felt his ears burn as he quickly tore his eyes away from the waterbender with the amazing body, and turned to glare at the earthbender, who was grinning from ear to ear knowingly. Toph then gestured over to Katara with her head before wagging her eyebrows at Zuko. Once she sensed Zuko's silence as a sign of him getting the message, she trotted off happily, kicking the sand joyfully with each stride. He watched as the petite girl strolled over to bug his twice-already-ex.

"Hey Zuko, why don't you join us?" Katara called out to him, waving at him. Suki was already balancing nicely on her board, and was hell-bent on keeping it that way.

A small smile cracked onto his lips as he shook his head.

"No thanks!" he answered her. "I just feel like relaxing here."

The waterbender pouted and placed her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to the right. "Aw come on!" she whined playfully. But before Zuko could answer, a sly smirk graced her lips and a playful evil glint sparked in her wide, oceanic eyes. Zuko watched with part fear and part curiosity as Katara raised her right arm up-as she did, a large wall of water rose up from behind her, casting a shadow over her form. A nearby Ty Lee let out an excited squeal as she moved back a few steps so she could watch the show. Suki, on the other hand, got toppled off her board-the disgruntled Kyoshi Warrior then swam off a few feet away.

Zuko's eyes widened as he realized what the waterbender was planning to do. He shook his head slowly and inched back bit by bit, with his right arm outstretched in front of him.

"Katara… Don't do this…" he said carefully. "Come on… You're a nice girl… You wouldn't half drown your good friend now, would you?"

That only made Katara grin wider as she made the wave inch forward closer and closer to the shore-and to Zuko. The wave and her got closer to the shore, with the wall of water following its master obediently.

"I can just evaporate it off," Zuko said, slowly rising to his feet when they were only a few feet away from him.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Then you'll have no problem with it then," she said before abruptly swinging her arm down in a forward, vertical arc, sending the giant wave mercilessly coming down onto the Fire Lord, instantly splashing onto him. The dropping wave sent sprays of salty water shooting in every direction, some even reaching a very, _very_ disgruntled Mai, who immediately shuffled a few feet further away from the sea, not wanting to get wet. Toph had thought it was raining.

* * *

Katara smirked with victory as she watched her work slowly settle into the beach. She waited eagerly to see a well-soaked Zuko emerge from the giant splash-but the smirk dropped instantly when she only saw emptiness where Zuko used to stand. Her completely soaked poncho the only thing sitting on the sand. Instead her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she whipped her head back and forth, looking for the suddenly missing firebender.

"Zuko?" she called out in a soft voice, calm at first. Ty Lee also went about searching, slapping herself in the face with her own hair every time she turned her head. Suki had already gone off in the 'man-hunt'. "Zuko?"

No one answered.

Katara began to panic a little on the inside as she continued calling out his name-loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to cause even more panic. That wave couldn't have possibly been _that_ powerful… Was she not in control of her own waterbending abilities?

"Okay, Zuko, ha-ha very funny!" she attempted to reassure herself. "You can come out from your hiding place now! I get it! Good joke!"

But no words will come.

Panic began to bubble up even more within her, and Katara started to wade through the waters, splashing about while desperately looking for Zuko.

"Oh no… No, no, no, no, no…" she repeated over and over again as she used her bending to sense any form of human life beneath the water surface that surrounded her. "This can't be happening… This can't be happening…"

It didn't help when Zuko's robe appeared floating with the small waves of the sea...Zuko's robe that was lacking the 'Zuko' part.

"Zuko! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

Katara was on the verge of tears until suddenly somebody tackled her by the waist from behind, and she toppled into the water face first with a surprised yelp-luckily the waters were shallow-but not before her entire head got soaked with seawater. Her frizzy hair went to drenched, and it plastered onto her face.

Once Katara managed to part her hair curtains and turn around, she caught sight of her 'attacker' through thick locks of wet hair that still stuck onto parts of her face. Her eyes were wide as she sat in the water, with her arms supporting her up.

Fire Lord Zuko was kneeling with the water just below his hips, his entire form soaked in seawater, his dark hair stuck onto his face like Katara's…but instead of the scowl the waterbender had expected, there was an evil, almost impish grin lighting his entire face up. The gold of his eyes were literally shining-not just from the blinding rays of the sun, but from the playfulness of it all.

And _oh my Spirits..._resounded in Katara's head without end, as she tried not to stare at Zuko's still undeniably impressive literal _body_ of work. The smooth, beautifully sculpted planes of his abdomen...the lean but still ridiculously good looking muscles that glamoured his arms and chest... Water droplets just trailing down the pale whiteness of his skin... How they just raced down his person without pause...

"Gotcha," one word was spoken from his lips, and Katara snapped out of her reverie-and was quickly caught between absolute fury and total relief. However she found herself absolutely speechless, and could do nothing else but stare wide-eyed and shocked at the sopping wet firebender in front of her. The sopping wet firebender who had just given her one of the few scares of her life and had just _tackled_ her from the back-which, to her, seemed very…_un-_Zuko-like.

As Katara continued to stare on and on unblinkingly, Zuko's grin began to fade. He tilted his head to the side, wondering if he had shocked the waterbender while in her state of panic. He waved a hand in her face-and that seemed to successfully snap her out of her stare down.

"You scared me!" Katara half-shrieked, lunging at Zuko like a predator. She then swatted his arm while glaring at him. "Jeez! I thought you really got carried off into the sea!"

Zuko didn't flinch, instead his grin came back. "Look who's talking! You're the one who wanted to drown me!"

Katara scrunched up her nose and folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't want to drown you-even though now I want to-I was just trying to get you soaked so you'll just enjoy yourself instead of just lying around! It's such a nice day and you're just…sitting there."

Zuko blinked, unsure of what to say. "What's wrong with just _sitting there?"_ he asked innocently. "Can't a man relax?"

Katara sighed, her shoulders dropping drastically, unaware that she had been that tense the whole time.

"Why don't you ever just…have fun?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen you actually just…let loose. I get that you want to relax…and you're with friends... But…" Katara's words trailed off along with a slight tilt of her head, no longer sure of how to put her thoughts into words.

...

The two benders just stared at each other for awhile soundlessly, both unsure of what to say, what to think, what _not_ to assume… Their silent stare-down pretty much went unnoticed by everybody else who was having their own little fun under the sun.

But before either one of them could say anything, a slight shower of seawater rained down on them, making Zuko and Katara whip their heads over to the source of the interruption.

"Am I disturbing anything?" Ty Lee asked playfully, wagging her eyebrows. She then turned to immerse herself in deeper waters.

Katara let out a small chuckle as she shook her head-and Zuko watched in minor confusion before the waterbender stood up and held her hand out towards him as if to help him up.

"Come on. Your friends have not seen you for two years and you've been cooped up in a Palace doing paperwork and attending boring meetings. I should know," Katara said, smiling knowingly. "Let's put the crown piece aside for a while and actually make you live up to _Sparky_."

He didn't expect it, but a grin had spread widely across Zuko's lips as he took Katara's smaller hand in his and they both pulled him up until their noses were mere centimetres apart when he stood. All it took was just a gentle blow of the wind and their noses could already be bumping into each other.

Instead his eyes widened, and so did hers, before both benders jumped back away from each other immediately as if hand-holding and pulling your friend up had caused some sort of static shock.

"Hey who's up for a round of kuai ball?" Aang's loud, near-shrill voice rang through the air. He was already out of the water and holding up the game ball, waving it about above his head to get everyone's attention. Toph was standing beside him, her fear-inducing game face plastered on, ready for anything. Both of them already standing next to a ready net.

"We're in!" Suki yelled from the water, linking arms with her boyfriend and fellow Kyoshi Warrior, pulling them both out of the translucent blue to the white powder.

Katara laughed as she grabbed Zuko by the arm, deaf to his weak protests and dragged him towards their little group, with a few stumbles along the way. The waterbender was clearly pleased when she 'released' Zuko's arm and he didn't try to scurry off and decided to stay and play the game.

"Should beat playing with Azula…" he mused jokingly, shaking his head as he remembered when Azula had set the net on fire back then.

"Hey, Mai! Come join us!" Ty Lee called out to her friend, who simply stared wide-eyed at her friend in reply as if to say '_really'? _"Come on! It's odd numbers now! It'll be fun!"

But Toph simply waved it off and snatched the ball from Aang's hands.

"Oh give it up, circus lady," Toph said, rolling her grayed eyes. "I can play referee. Playing in this fuzzy stuff will throw my game off anyway. Think of it as sweet mercy to ya'll. If not I'll be kicking the opposition's butts to the next town!"

Everyone just _had_ to roll their eyes at the earthbender's endearing cockiness.

"Suki and I are on the same team!" Sokka quickly declared, clinging onto his girlfriend as if he was holding on for dear life. Then his eyes sparkled a bit before grabbing Aang. "Dibs on the Avatar too! We can be Team Avatar!"

Aang opened his mouth to speak-if it wasn't for the fact that Katara voiced out.

Katara placed a hand over her heart and feigned hurt. "Sokka!" she cried dramatically. "How dare you! Choosing the Avatar over your own little sister? What kind of big brother are you?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile at her melodrama, and watched in amusement as Sokka's face was scrunched up into a mask of pure dilemma-but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Sorry li'l sis," Sokka replied, draping his long arms around Suki and Aang. "But it's _the Avatar_. Since it's war time no more, I'd choose the one with higher chances over you any day!"

"Ohh..." Ty Lee voiced, placing a hand over her mouth, while Zuko stifled a laugh.

The waterbender's jaw dropped to the ground, before a sly grin spread over her face. She then immediately stood in between Ty Lee and Zuko, her stance solid to the ground and her lithe form poised to _attack. _Everything about her just screamed _revenge._

"Bring it on."

* * *

The day passed quickly during the gang's game of kuai ball. Sokka realized that not only Aang was a total _sweetheart_ and constantly let Katara win most of her shots while _helping_ the Water Tribesman at the same time-but also the fact that probably even without Aang's _help_, his little sister would've creamed him into a merciless defeat.

Katara had finished her win with a hilarious victory dance that sent everyone into a fit of chuckles. Even Zuko just _had_ to smile and let a snort of laughter escape him. However Sokka wasn't as pleased or amused since his little sister kept rubbing it in his face without any mercy.

...

"You're good at this," Zuko told a very, very pleased Katara regarding her victory as they sat side by side on the sand, with the tide rising up just to kiss their toes. They had both worked up quite the physical exercise and just decided to mellow down as the sun set. The others were still buzzing with energy and excitement, and had challenged each other to races on the sand. Ty Lee even managed to get Mai to participate in at least walking with them.

Katara grinned as she wiped a light sheen of sweat on her forehead with her poncho. She had put it back on so she wouldn't catch a chill from the cooler evening breeze. Even Zuko was wearing his still damp robe.

"I had help," she said, gesturing to him and a running, giggling Ty Lee with a slight tilt of her head. "Plus… Sokka was getting cocky…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's new…"

Katara sighed as she leaned back on her arms, her eyes glassy as she watched the orange-red sunset that blessed both their sights. She never got sunsets like this back home. It was like having thousands and thousands of bright, vibrant colours of fire melt together in its own little ocean in the sky. Like they lived with two oceans in the world… Sometimes it was more night than day in the icy tundra she called home and she had to stare at a quiet darkness rather than the energizing light of day. It was one of the few things she absolutely loved about the Fire Nation.

Zuko looked at Katara, raising his eyebrow. It was strange not hearing her babble on about something. Anything. But once he caught the sight in her eyes-the way the sunset in front of them just reflected in her near translucent eyes…it was like fire dancing on water. He had never seen such a…union… The colours were so contrasting-but it seemed to fit. It seemed to…connect, in a way that he assumed he might not understand without his uncle's words and proverbs. She looked so longing...almost as if in yearning...

"What are you staring at?" Katara asked him, and Zuko realized that he had been so…strangely captivated by the melding colours in the two magical pools of questions that he didn't even notice he could've looked…odd. And creepy.

_The pretty colours in your eyes_, Zuko wanted to say, but knew it was so very wrong to.

"You were quiet," he answered stupidly but honestly, ignoring the heat that was crawling up to his cheeks. "It's weird, not hearing you complain about something or gush about another. You're supposed to annoy me with your girly talks."

A frown knitted Katara's brows together and she stuck out her bottom lip like a little girl, and a corner of Zuko's mouth twitched a little.

"What do you want me to talk about?" she asked.

Zuko's eyes widened. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He exhaled deeply and turned back to face the sunset, tilting his head to the left as if to examine it.

"The sunset," he said plainly, before turning to give Katara a small smile.

The wide-eyed waterbender didn't expect that, but she returned his smile anyway.

"I don't see much of this back in the Southern Water Tribe," she began. Within mere seconds her voice became soft and dreamy, the words escaping her lips like a windy sigh. "We get little to no sunlight sometimes…and we get more nights than days. It gets very beautiful-when we see the deep ocean even in the skies, but having to see the sun more often would be…delighting. Such fire... To see sunsets like this would be so magical. I don't think I'll ever tire of such a sight like this. You must feel really grateful to be able to see such things. Sunrise and sunset. You get to see the days change and move on. I rarely do.""

Zuko chuckled, and Katara immediately shot him a questioning look.

"I guess you could say that," he said, smirking a little. "That is, if I ever got the time to just sit there and watch the skies outside my Palace. But we always want what we can't or don't have. Sometimes it feels as if the skies are trying to blind me. Maybe you'll think that you'll never tire of this sight is because you don't get much of it back home. You tend to appreciate it more if you don't see or get it regularly."

Katara frowned at the possible accuracy of Zuko's statement. She looked over to him as he continued to gaze emotionlessly at the semicircle of glowing, fiery light that was slowly sinking into the reflective, now golden ocean. Its light painting the skies a kaleidoscope of oranges, pinks, reds, yellows and golds…with an incoming hue of blue that contrasted the warm colours, signalling the coming of night. Katara smiled at the blankness in Zuko's face. The soundless expression that showed in his features. They weren't hard with stress or anger or worry, nor were they alight with fantastic joy. Everything was just…calm and quiet. With golden-oranges lighting up his face and making his eyes more molten gold than they already were-apparently it was possible…

Zuko caught sight of the waterbender looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and a more pompous smirk spread across his lips.

"Look who's staring now," he said playfully, catching her off-guard. The waterbender instantly looked away, feeling heat and blood rushing to her cheeks faster than she could blink.

The Fire Lord was amused at Katara's sudden shyness. Without turning his head, he silently observed the waterbender, with her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. The way she looked as a shy girl-he thought was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

But his subconscious immediately slapped him out of it-she was his _friend_ for Spirits' sake! Best friend he dared say-was it even ethical to even think such things about someone like that? It had only been a short year since his parting with Mai-was it wise to think about such things? At a time of supposed relaxation and complete void of drama?

_Ah but you'll need to find a nice lady friend to fall for! _He could hear his Uncle's voice in his head-regarding his need to marry so he would produce heirs. _You want to marry for love, nephew-but you don't even make an effort! Sometimes it takes more than fate to reel in my future niece! But please…one who can at least show a wider range of emotions! _

The firebender nearly started chuckling to himself again-but managed to disguise it by clearing his throat. The last thing he needed was Katara of all people to think that he was going mentally insane. Laughing to himself and crap.

But if he had to sit next to anybody and indulge in long minutes of silence while watching the sunset of Ember Island-he was very glad it was Katara. Somehow it seemed that the long minutes of quiet and great lack of speech didn't seem to feel so…awkward. He was actually comfortable with it. With her.

That is, until he realized that he did not know what else to do or say and that was slowly making him more and more nervous. It could be a one-sided awkward moment, but still one nonetheless. Soon questions regarding what to say, whether he should or not and etcetera began to pour into his mind...

Turning to his left, Zuko caught sight of a conch that was small enough to grip with one hand without having to stretch out too much. Even though it was bathed in the light of the sunset, he could still clearly see its true colours were washes of soft colour gradients. It was a very dark, wine-burgundy tone beginning at the spire, and from there it gradually washed up to a more subtle wine, to a bright, blood red before finally disappearing into a fair, reddish-pink hue and ending with a creamy white. The conch's body whorl was also dotted with very blunt, tiny, pale yellow ochre bumps that could almost appear white if placed far away from one's eye. It made the entire conch appear…exotic and strange, yet beautiful all at once.

Should he give it to Katara? Perhaps as a _friendly_ gift? A keepsake? Would she even like it? Or think it was _stupid?_ Maybe she might pretend to like it-but toss it out the first chance she gets. Zuko shuddered at the thought of it. Perhaps he ought to just leave it be… Just because he thought it was pretty didn't mean everyone else had to agree with him. Better that than risk it. Right? After all-why was he even thinking of such things?

"Well, I got to take a bath," Katara suddenly piped up. She instantly shot up from her seat and dusted off the sand that still clung to her person. The waterbender then looked down with a smile at Zuko while her hands rested on her hips. "Well… This has been nice. See you, Zuko," she then turned to walk back to the beach house.

"Wait!" the word vomited from his lips before his mental verbal filter could stop him, and Katara spun around in surprise.

"Hmm?"

Hot, firebender's blood rushed to fill Zuko's cheeks-and without thinking, he grabbed the conch that had been sitting next to him and held it up towards Katara, as if to shove it in her face out of desperation.

_Crap._

"Ahem…for you."

* * *

Katara's eyes widened when the firebender had suddenly decided to shove a conch in her face. But her shocked mask slowly melted into a bright smile as she gently pried the pretty conch out of Zuko's hand. The only thing that passed through her mind was that…_this was unexpected. _

As she held it in her hands, Katara admired at the exotic, natural beauty of one of the Spirits' many wonderful gifts to the world that they lived in. She turned it carefully in her hands, and let her fingers smooth over the shell, liking how the very slightly pointed bumps felt underneath the pads of her fingers and the silky smoothness of the rest of the shell. The colours fascinated her most of all. Perhaps it was because of the fact that it was born in the Fire Nation, that it bore such sunny colours-and it was just simply, naturally beautiful. It just looked so exotic and lovely. If it didn't seem too naive of her, Katara would've declared it magical.

Zuko watched nervously as Katara examined the conch in her hands with a smile on her face. Did she like it?

"Do…you like it?" he asked quietly.

Katara shifted her gaze to Zuko-who was looking up at her like an adorable, expectant little child, and her entire face just lit up like celebratory lights.

"It's beautiful, Zuko, I love it. Thank you," she said, and Zuko couldn't help but grin at the clear, ringing sincerity and gratefulness that came with her voice.

"You don't think it's stupid, right?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

In reply, Katara stared at him with one raised eyebrow-clearly confused at his sudden question.

"Of course not. It's lovely, Zuko," she replied. "How can it possibly be stupid? Plus, why would you give it to me if you thought it was stupid? Unless you thought that I was stupid so you'd think that if it was stupid that I would like it? Hmm...you're kind of odd..."

The Fire Lord nearly had his palm meet his face, but he simply shrugged, thankful that Katara appreciated the little gift. She was different.

"You're not stupid," he said stupidly, smiling weakly up at her, while mentally slapping himself repeatedly.

The fact of the waterbender being different immediately confirmed itself when Katara suddenly leaned down and gave Zuko a very quick, chaste, peck of a kiss on his left cheek-right below his scar. His eyes instantly widened in shock and he once again felt his blood rush up to his face.

As he stared up in wordless surprise at the thankful young woman standing in front of him, he saw nothing but a beautiful smile on a beautiful face, before she turned and walked away; leaving him no room to speak and nothing else that was physical besides the foot prints that were imprinted in the damp sand.

At that moment, Zuko couldn't think and speak-all he could do was stare at the back of the waterbender, unaware that his left cheek felt very hot, that his hand had just placed itself over where she had kissed him-and the fact that a goofy grin had just spread across his lips.

* * *

**I hope this doesn't seem too fast-paced or anything. I am not entirely pleased with it but my brain has been functioning like crap so I might have to come back to this. But I do hope that it is okay... I had initially wanted to put more stuff into it but like I said, brain malfunctions. Sucks, it really does. Sigh***

**Apologies again that I've been so M.I.A~Trust me, I have not forgotten about FF and I am hell-bent on finishing it! YLW readers might take a while longer because...I have not started on the next chapter yet. EEKS. So...don't kill me yeah? xD**

**Do let me know what you think of this Chapter. Might wanna revise it. But till then, please bear with me and be patient as I type up the rest. ;)**

**-J**


End file.
